Breaking Free
by inuyashasit lover
Summary: kaguras mother was killed by her father on her birthday. she ran away from that house swearing her revenge on him. years later she leaves her grandmothers house to face the world alone. but on her first day of work she meets the guy that changes her life.
1. Prolouge

**Hello everyone I have not stopped working on True love saves all. Writers block really sucks ass but I thought of another story just as great. I hope you like this one. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. **

**Breaking free**

**Prologue**

Kagura and Kanna Oniguno were sisters. Kagura was 5 and Kanna was 3. They lived with there father Naraku and mother Ami. They were a nice happy family but things started to change. Naraku and Ami got into many fights. They soon got worse. Naraku started to become abusive. He would hit Ami many times. Kagura and Ami were really close. She became very sad. Kagura would hide under her bed when she heard her mom's screams. A month soon passed.

It was Kagura's 6th birthday. That morning she saw her mom packing her things. "Mom? What's going on?" Kagura asked as she walked over to her. "You're not safe here in this house. I am going to get you as far as I can. Then you are on your own. Then I will come back to get Kanna. I need you to be brave for momma's sake," Ami said.

Ami took something out her pocket and handed it to Kagura. "Here take this my precious daughter. Happy birthday," Ami said. It was a purple jewel. "What is it?" Kagura asked. "My mother gave this to me on my wedding day. I want you to have it now. I want you to meet someone who will cherish you and love you with all his heart," Ami said.

"It's so pretty. Thanks momma," Kagura said as she smiled. "Here's some money too. This should help to. Only use this credit card incase of an emergency. I have made sure your name is on it. Now hurry, we must go before your father returns," Ami said as she closed her suitcase.

They walked downstairs and opened the door. They were shocked when they saw Naraku in front of the door. "And where might you be going?" Naraku asked. "I'm taking Kagura to her friend's house. She will be staying the night also," Ami said. "Really now? That's a really big suitcase for a sleepover," Naraku said.

"We couldn't find a smaller one. Now if you will excuse us," Ami said as she put her hand on Kagura's back and pushed her forward. Naraku turned around and pulled out a gun. "Bitch! Do you think I'm some kind of idiot?" Naraku asked. "Kagura run!" Ami shouted. He then pulled the trigger and shot Ami. Ami fell to the ground. "Momma!!!" Kagura screamed. Naraku laughed. Blood covered the ground where she laid. "Kagura run away…. I want you to be free. Go my child and never come back either. I love you and always will," Ami said in a low voice.

Naraku shot her again. Blood splattered onto Kagura. She quickly got up and ran. Tears flowed down her face. "Run as far as you want Kagura! You will never be free. No matter where you go I will find you!" Naraku shouted as he laughed.

Kagura continued to run. She didn't look back once. She pulled the jewel out of her pocket. "Momma… he'll pay for what he did to you. I promise…,'' Kagura said as she stared at it. She soon stopped running when she ran out of breath.

**Well I hope u liked the beginning. More to come to soon. Please leave a review. Many thanks to those who do.**


	2. Saying Good bye

**Well here's the next chapter. Enjoy**

**Breaking free**

**Chapter 1: Saying good bye**

After that horrid day an old lady named Kaede took her in. 12 years soon passed. Kagura was fully grown. She had long black hair with crimson red eyes. Kagura was packing up her belongings. Kaede walked into her room

"Good morning grandma Kaede," Kagura said as she looked at her. "Same to you. So today is the day you move out," Kaede said. "I guess so," Kagura said. "It seems like it was only yesterday I took you in,' Kaede said. Kagura walked over to Kaede.

"Grandma don't worry. I'll still call you when ever I get the chance," Kagura said. "Your right dear. You've grown into such a lovely lady," Kaede said. "Thanks, well I better finish," Kagura said as she blushed a little.

"Let me know when you're done. Before you leave I wish to give you something," Kaede said as she walked out her room. Kaede was 53 years old and had short gray hair. She was short and had hazel eyes.

Minutes later Kagura was done. "Man I'm sure going to miss this place. I really liked it here," Kagura thought. She grabbed her bags and walked out her room. "Grandma! I'm done!" Kagura said as she put her stuff down near the door.

"Kaede took me in and cared for me when she found me," Kagura thought. Kaede walked over to her. "Do you have everything?'' Kaede asked. "Yes," Kagura said. "That's good, now I have something for you. I want you to have this," Kaede said as she handed her an envelope.

"What's this?" Kagura asked as she looked at it. "It's the deed to this shrine. If something happens to me then this place will belong to you. This is my final gift to you," Kaede said as she smiled. "Grandma are you sure you want to give this to me?" Kagura asked as she stared at the envelope.

"You deserve this place. Like I said Kagura dear this place will always be you're home," Kaede said. "Thank you for taking care of me for these entire years grandma," Kagura said as she hugged her. "I'll miss you to dear," Kaede said. Kagura then let her go.

"Well bye," Kagura said as she picked up her things. "Bye," Kaede said. Kagura then walked out and turned around to get her last look at the place she was leaving behind. Kagura then smiled. She turned back around and made her way down the shrine stairs.

Flashback: "Grandma these are yummy. You make the best onigiri," Kagura said. She was 8 years old. "Now I wouldn't say the best," Kaede said. "Can you teach me how to cook onigiri as good as you can grandma?" Kagura asked. "Sure," Kaede said. End of flashback.

"I'll still cant make onigiri as good as she can," Kagura thought.

FB:"I don't want to go to school grandma," Kagura said. She was 7. "It's ok Kagura. You don't need to be scared," Kaede said. "I'm not scared…..I just don't see the point in going. I want to stay here with you," Kagura said. "You know you can't stay here dear," Kaede said. "But what if they don't like me?" Kagura said. "How can they not like you? You're the sweetest girl I know," Kaede said. EOFB

"In the end I ended up doing ok in school but I just had an anger issue," Kagura said. She finally made it down the stairs. She put her things in the trunk of her car. It was a Mercedes. She then got in and drove off.

**Hoped u like this chapter sorry if it was short the next few should be longer r&r and thanks for those who do leave a review**


	3. A new Begining

Here's the next chapter enjoy!

I don't own any Inuyasha characters.

Breaking free

Chapter 2: A new beginning

Kagura pulled up to her new home. It was a small apartment. She had found it when she was looking for a job. It had a kitchen, two small bathrooms, a small bedroom and a living room. Kagura got out her car and grabbed her bags. She pulled out her keys and opened the door.

She already had bought furniture for the small apartment. "Well Kagura this is where you'll be staying for now on," Kagura said. She put her things down. "I guess I have time for a quick shower. I do need to get to work," Kagura said as she walked into the bathroom.

She took of her clothes and turned the shower on. The water made its way down her body. The phone soon rang but she didn't hear it. The answering machine soon came on.

"Hey Kagura it's me, Sango Hope your move went ok. Anyways we should get together at Hui's club sometime around 7. See you there. Oh and make sure you dress well you know what I mean girl. Bye" Sango said as the answering machine went off.

She walked out the shower a put a towel on. She walked out the bathroom and listened to Sango's message. "It has been a while since I've been out with Sango. It wouldn't hurt to go," Kagura said. She walked into her room and put on some jeans and a green tank top with black boots.

She put her hair into a ponytail and grabbed her keys. She got into her car and drove off to work. She soon arrived at the coffee shop. She walked in and took a quick look around. "Man this place is really packed," Kagura thought. A guy with short black hair in a ponytail, tall, and had blue eyes approached her.

"Ah you must be Kagura. I'm Miroku and I am the owner of this place," Miroku said. "Sorry for being late," Kagura said. "No need to worry about it. Now start taking orders. This place is packed," Miroku said. "I thought this was supposed to be a coffee shop not some 5 star restaurant," Kagura said.

"That's what everyone says. Don't worry you'll get use to it soon. Anyways here is your apron. Good luck," Miroku said as he walked off. "Well this is going to be fun," Kagura said sarcastically.

Kagura put on her apron and walked into the back. A girl with long black hair walked over to her. "Need something?" She asked. "Um I'm supposed to take peoples orders," Kagura said. "Oh you must be the new girl. I'm Yuri nice to meet you," Yuri said. "I'm Kagura," Kagura said.

"Well here, you'll need this. First you say "Hello what will you be having today" then you write down what they say and come back here and stick it on this. Then when it's done you just bring it to them," Yuri said. "Seems simple enough," Kagura said. The bell soon rang.

"Looks like you have your first customer. Now go, you don't want to keep them waiting," Yuri said. Kagura watched him sit down. Kagura walked over to the seat he chose. "Hello, what will you be having today?" Kagura asked

He looked at her. She was stunned. He had long silver hair with amazing golden eyes. He had some muscle to. "You must be new here," He said. "What is that suppose to mean?!" Kagura asked. "If you weren't you then you would have already brought me my coffee already," he said. He looked at her name tag. "Ok, Kagura, I'll say this once. Bring me coffee, black and a blueberry muffin. Be quick about it to," He said.

"Why you! Who do you think you are talking to me like that!?" Kagura said as she got mad. "Well you are my waitress," He said as he smirked. "Why you're lucky I can't kick your fmmmm," Kagura said as Yuri quickly covered her mouth.

"Sorry Sesshomaru-sama. Please forgive Kagura's rudeness," Yuri said. "Just make sure it doesn't happen again," Sesshomaru said as he looked away. "Certainly," Yuri said as she dragged her off.

Yuri uncovered her mouth. "Do you know who that is?" Yuri asked. "A real jerk," Kagura said. "Well yes, but he is the son of the well known Inutashio. He is the richest person in Kyoto. You really don't want to mess with him," Yuri said. "So his dad is rich I don't care. No one talks to me that way," Kagura said.

"Seriously Kagura, besides him coming here everyday means we serve the best coffee there is out there," Yuri said. "Or he is just too lazy to go anywhere else," Kagura said. "Well you sure know how to ruin a moment," Yuri said. Yuri handed her a serving plate. "Now go bring this to him and tell him you're sorry and that the coffee and muffin are on the house," Yuri said. "Why do I have to bring this crap to that ass?' Kagura said. "Because you are still his waitress," Yuri said as she pushed her out the kitchen.

Kagura walked over to him. She smiled. "Here you go," Kagura said. "Took you long enough, stop smiling you don't look cute," Sesshomaru said. The bell rang again. A guy walked over to the cashier. "Excuse me does a Kagura Oniguno work here?" He asked. Kagura froze when she heard that name.

The serving plate fell out her hand immediately. "Sorry, no one by that name works here," He said. He then left. Kagura bent down to pick up the broken glass. "You really are a terrible waitress. Is this really that hard?" Sesshomaru asked. "Shut up! I don't want to hear your crap!" Kagura shouted. Yuri ran over to her.

"Kagura you need to be more careful. Sorry again Sesshomaru-sama. We will have this cleaned up in a sec," Yuri said.

He just looked away. "Actually I don't feel so well. I'm going to get some fresh air right quick," Kagura said as she walked outside. She took a couple of deep breaths. "I just need to calm down. Why is he looking for me? I need to be more careful. I can't take the chance of him finding me," Kagura thought.

She soon walked in. Sesshomaru was still sitting in his seat. Kagura brought him another coffee and muffin then walked away without even looking at him. Sesshomaru soon left. Yuri walked over to her. "Well it's closing time. You did a good job for your first day," Yuri said.

"Yeah sure I did. I'm leaving then," Kagura said. She took off her apron and walked out the door. She got in her car then drove home. "Crap it's almost 7. Sango is going to be mad at me if I don't hurry," Kagura thought.

She soon got home. She ran into her room and opened her closet. Half of her clothes were on her bed till she finally found something to wear. It was a short black dress with a slits on each side. It had a long v neck line. She curled her hair and put on her make-up. She grabbed her small purse and put on black stilettos.

She got into her car and drove off to Hui's club.

Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. More to come. Plz leave a review and thanks to those who do.


	4. Night at Hui’s club

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Breaking Free**

**Chapter 3: Night at Hui's club**

Kagura soon arrived at the club and walked in. Sango quickly ran over to her. "Finally you're here Kagura," Sango said. Sango had long brown hair with hazel eyes. She had on a red halter top with black pants.

"Sorry, work was longer that I thought it was going to be," Kagura said. "One thing for sure you look great. Who are you trying to impress?" Sango asked. "No one…" Kagura said as she looked away from her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Sango asked. Kagura sat down. "He is looking for me," Kagura said. "You serious?!" Sango asked. "Yeah, I saw him when I was working," Kagura said. "Does he know you work there?" Sango asked. "No. It's a good thing I changed my last name. I would have been screwed," Kagura said.

"Well now is not the time to worry about that. Let's get out there and dance," Sango said. "Yeah" Kagura said.

Kagura and Sango made there way to the dance floor. Kagura soon bumped into a guy. She turned around. "Sorry I didn't see you there," Kagura said. He turned around and looked at her.

"Wow you're really cute you know that," He said as he looked her up and down. "Um thanks," Kagura said. He moved closer to her. "Let's dance," he said as he grabbed Kagura's arm. "I'm good," Kagura said. He pulled her closer to his body. She pushed him off.

"Bitch! How dare you touch me," He said. "You touched me first. Grabbing me like that, who do you think you are?" Kagura asked. "So you're a smartass are you," He said. "And if I am? What are you going to do?" Kagura asked. He was about to hit her. Then someone grabbed his hand and twisted it.

"Ahh! What the!?" he said. They all turned around and looked at him. "You should never hit a woman. What type of man are you?" Sesshomaru said. "I don't need you're help," Kagura said. He let go of his arm.

He left after he did. "Looks like you did," Sesshomaru said. "Well you were wrong," Kagura said. "You really should watch what you say," Sesshomaru said. "I can say whatever I want," Kagura said.

"Hey Kagura isn't that the son of Inutashio, Sesshomaru?" Sango asked. "Yea so?" Kagura asked. "Should you really be talking to him like that?" Sango asked. "Not you to," Kagura said. "What? I'm just saying." Sango said.

He grabbed her arm. "Lets dance" Sesshomaru said. "Like I'd dance with you," Kagura said. He then pulled her into the crowd. "Let me go," Kagura said. He bent down and kissed her. Her eyes widened. He then pulled away; He grabbed her waist and pulled her close to his body.

"So your real name is Kagura Oniguno?" Sesshomaru asked. "It's none of your business," Kagura said. "Really now," Sesshomaru said. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be at some fancy restaurant with some rich girl," Kagura said. "I can not stand women. They are nothing but trouble," Sesshomaru said.

"Yet you are dancing with one right now," Kagura said. "You are the first woman to ever speak to me like this," Sesshomaru said. "Really now?" Kagura asked. "Yes," Sesshomaru said. "Things can't always go your way. Who would want to live like that," Kagura said. "Why are you running from him?" Sesshomaru asked. "What are you talking about?" Kagura asked. "Your father," Sesshomaru said. "He did something….something I can't, no I can never forget," Kagura said.

"So you are scared to face him?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagura didn't say anything. They both were silent. "What is he thinking? His expression stays the same. What is with this guy?" Kagura thought. "Stop thinking whatever you are about me," Sesshomaru said. "So you're a mind reader now?" Kagura asked.

"So she was," Sesshomaru thought. 'So you were thinking about me?" Sesshomaru asked. "If I say no will I hurt your feelings?" Kagura asked. "Wither you say yes or no it won't bother me. Say what you will," Sesshomaru said.

"Why you," Kagura said. "Why don't you want to talk about your father?" Sesshomaru asked. "You wouldn't understand what I went through," Kagura said. "Oh?" Sesshomaru said. "You come from a rich family. You have had everything you ever wanted handed down to you. You haven't lost anything special to you….your life is well perfect," Kagura said.

"What makes you think that?" Sesshomaru asked. "It's so obvious. I've had everything taken away from me. I have had to work so hard for what I have now. Sometimes I wonder if I'll ever get to be truly happy," Kagura said. "Did he hurt you?" Sesshomaru asked. "In a way yes," Kagura said.

"You can ask for help. You don't need to do everything by yourself," Sesshomaru said. "Who would want to help me?" Kagura asked. "You're friends," Sesshomaru said. "I don't want them involved in this mess. Its better this way," Kagura said.

The song soon ended. Kagura slipped away from him. "Well I should get going then. Bye," Kagura said as she walked back to Sango. "You ok?" Sango said. "Yeah," Kagura said. "How was he?" Sango asked. "What are you talking about?" Kagura asked. "Is he a good dancer?" Sango said. "He's ok," Kagura said. She started to look at him. He was talking to some guy.

"So who was that?" He asked. "Jaken mind your own business," Sesshomaru said. Jaken was short and kind of looked like a toad. He has short spiky brown hair with green eyes. "She sure is cute. I'd sure like to have her in my bed," Jaken said as she looked at her. Sesshomaru gave him an evil glare. "That is…if she isn't….already yours," Jaken said.

"She is not mine," Sesshomaru said. "Oh," Jaken said. "But she is different from other women," Sesshomaru said. "She relies on herself, no one else. She keeps things to herself," Sesshomaru said. "Well so then do you umm," Jaken started to say.

"What do you want?" Sesshomaru asked. "So do you like her?" Jaken asked. "She is interesting. She is like a book with missing pages. You can only know so much about her," Sesshomaru said as he looked her way.

She noticed them looking at her then looked away. "She doesn't look interesting," Jaken said. "Never judge a book by its cover," Sesshomaru said. "Do you like him?" Sango asked. "Who would like a heartless bastard like him," Kagura said. "Don't you think your being to harsh?" Sango asked. "Nope," Kagura said. "He seems ok to me," Sango said. "Looks can be deceiving," Kagura said. "If you say so," Sango said.

"Well I better get going Sango," Kagura said as she grabbed her purse. "Ok, call me when you get the chance ok," Sango said. "Got it," Kagura said. She then walked out. Sesshomaru watched her leave then noticed two guys follow her out.

Sesshomaru followed them. "Wait, where are you going?" Jaken asked. She reached in her purse to grab her keys. One of the guys then put there hands on her shoulder. "Where do you think your going?" He asked.

Kagura turned around. "Home, have a problem with that?" Kagura asked. "Oh so you're a smart one," the other one said. "Wow you figured that out on your own. How about I give you a piece of candy or would you prefer a gold sticker?" Kagura asked.

"Little girl, you should watch what you say," he said. "And if I don't?" Kagura asked. "You bitch!" he said as he tried to hit her face, She closed her eyes. He screamed and fell to the ground. Kagura opened her eyes. Sesshomaru was standing in front of her. "When did you? How did you?" Kagura asked.

"I told you to watch what you say. You wouldn't end up like in these situations then. Why cant you be like a normal girl and call for help," Sesshomaru said.

"Oh so now I'm not normal. I didn't ask for your help," Kagura said. "Are you hurt?" Sesshomaru asked. "No," Kagura said. He got back up and tried to punch him in his face but Sesshomaru grabbed his arm. "If you value your life you will leave and not come back," Sesshomaru said. They ran off but turned around. "You didn't have to do that!" Kagura said. "Next time I won't then," Sesshomaru said.

He pulled out a gun and fired. "Look out!" Kagura shouted as she pushed him out the way. It hit Kagura in the stomach. She fell to her knees. She coughed out blood. They then ran off.

"She pushed me out the way so I wouldn't get shot," Sesshomaru thought.

She soon passed out. He bent down and picked her up. "Kagura! Wake up! Hey!" Sesshomaru said.

He quickly but carefully put her in her car. He got in the drivers seat and drove off. Minutes later he arrived at his house. He took her out the car and carried her into him house. He laid her on his bed then called a doctor.

"Is she going to be ok?" Sesshomaru asked.

"She should be. I got the bullet out of her. It didn't hit any organs or anything. She just needs to rest. Make sure you change her bandages everyday and also make sure she takes these as well. These should ease any pain she may feel. She will have to stay in bed for a couple of days. She shouldn't try to move either.

She's very lucky. Usually a bullet like that would have killed her. It came really close to hitting an important organ. Call me if you need anything else," the doctor said as he grabbed his things.

He soon left. He looked at her.

**OK well another chapter yay. I really hoped u liked it. Plz leave a review. Thanks for those who do till next time more is still to come**


	5. Reliving the past part 1

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha. Sorry**

**Breaking free**

**Chapter 4: Reliving the past part 1**

Sesshomaru walked into the bedroom to see if Kagura had awoken yet. "It's been 3 days already. How long does she plan on sleeping," Sesshomaru thought. He then noticed her move a bit. Kagura started to open her eyes.

"Well speak of the devil," Sesshomaru said. "Where am I?" Kagura said as she tried to sit up. She winced when she tried to move her stomach.

"Don't move," Shessomaru said. "What happened? Am I dead?" Kagura asked. "No. You got shot. You got lucky. You should be dead right now," Sesshomaru said. "Thanks," Kagura said.

"What were you trying to prove? You should not have pushed me out the way. I don't need some woman saving me," Sesshomaru said.

"Well sorry. Next time I won't do anything. I'll just let you get shot," Kagura said. Kagura tried to get out of bed. "You need to stay in bed," Sesshomaru said. "I'm fine," Kagura said as she turned around to get off the bed.

She then stood up. Her legs were a little wobbly though. "You can barely stand. Where do you think you can go like that," Sesshomaru said. "Somewhere far from here," Kagura said.

"You are really stubborn you know that," Sesshomaru said. Kagura then lost her balance and fell. Sesshomaru caught her before she hit the ground.

"Let me go. I don't need your help," Kagura said. He picked her up and put her in his bed. "Well next time don't go getting shot for my sake then you won't have to be in this situation," Sesshomaru said. Kagura didn't say anything.

"Are you hungry?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagura still didn't say anything. He then left the room. He came back with a glass of water and 2 pills in his hand. "Take these," Sesshomaru said.

"What are they?" Kagura asked. "They'll ease any pain you may be feeling right now," Sesshomaru said. "I'm fine," Kagura said. He put the glass of water and pills on the nightstand near the bed. "You are only hurting yourself. If you don't want to take them then fine then," Sesshomaru said as he left.

"Jerk, who does he think he is? Taking me to his place and putting me in his bed like that," Kagura thought. She looked at the glass and pills. She picked up the pills and swallowed them then drank some of the water.

She felt a little dizzy. She then fell asleep. The glass fell on the ground. "Stupid woman," Sesshomaru said. He walked into the room and picked up the glass. When he turned around to leave he felt something pull on his shirt.

He turned around and saw Kagura holding his shirt. She was still asleep though. He put the glass back down on the nightstand. He took her arm and laid it on her. He then walked out. The phone soon rang. "Hello?" Sesshomaru said. "Yo," he said. "What do you want Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Hi Sesshomaru!" she said. "I see that wench is with you," Sesshomaru said. "Her name is Kagome," Inuyasha said. "Why are you calling?" Sesshomaru asked. "We're going to stop at your place for a couple of days," Inuyasha said. "Then you can take care of her" Sesshomaru said. "Huh? Take care of who?" Inuyasha asked.

"A girl named Kagura," Sesshomaru said. "You're kidding right? You actually have a girl staying with you," Inuyasha said. "She got shot," Sesshomaru said. "So? Since when did you start caring about what happens to other people?" Inuyasha asked.

"The shot was meant for me. But she pushed me out the way and got shot instead," Sesshomaru said. "WAIT! Did you say her name was Kagura?" Kagome asked. "Yes," Sesshomaru said.

"I know her. She and I went to school together. We are really close friends. Is she ok?" Kagura asked.

"She should be," Sesshomaru said. "That's good," Kagome said. "Is that it?" Sesshomaru asked. "You better take care of her till I get there!" Kagome said. "We should be there tomorrow," Inuyasha said. "Ok," Sesshomaru said. They then hung up.

Sesshomaru walked back upstairs to his room to check up on her. She was sound asleep. The next morning he woke up to a thump on the ground. He ran into the other room to see what happened. Kagura was gone.

He saw a bunch of books on the floor. He walked over to the bathroom and opened it. Kagura was taking off her clothes. When she saw him she quickly covered herself. "What do you think your doing!? Haven't you heard of knocking!?" Kagura shouted. Shessomaru shut the door.

"Damn him!" Kagura thought. "You shouldn't be walking," Sesshomaru said. "I'll do whatever I want," Kagura said. "Do you ever listen to what people say?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagura didn't say anything. He soon heard the shower turn on. "She can't be normal. No normal girl would be able to walk so soon after getting shot," Sesshomaru thought.

The shower soon turned off. "I need a towel," Kagura said. "Can't you get it yourself?" Sesshomaru said. "I'm not about to walk out that door naked!" Kagura said. He got up and left then came back with a towel. "Here" Sesshomaru said.

She quickly opened the door and snatched it from him. She put the towel around her body and walked out. Sesshomaru stared at her. "I need some clothes to wear," Kagura said. He handed her some clothes. "These should fit," Shessomaru said. She then put them on.

"Are you hungry?" Sesshomaru asked. "You don't need to help me," Kagura said. "You friend Kagome is coming over," Sesshomaru said. "Kagome?! How do you know her?" Kagura asked. "She's my brother's girlfriend," Sesshomaru said. "You have a brother?" Kagura asked.

"He's my younger half-brother," Sesshomaru said. "What is his name?" Kagura asked.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said. "When will they get here?" Kagura asked. "Sometime tomorrow," Sesshomaru said.

"I haven't seen her since she left for Hiroshima. I guess you're brother is the guy she ran off with awhile back," Kagura said. "Can you make it down the stairs?" Sesshomaru asked. "Yes I can," Kagura said as she walked over to the stairs. She started to go down them. He followed behind her. Her legs then gave out and she started to fall.

Sesshomaru grabbed her waist and pulled her up. Kagura blushed a bit. "You didn't need to do that," Kagura said. "I'll let you fall next time then," Sesshomaru said. He then let go. She soon made it down all the stairs.

"This place is so big. How can he live here by himself? Then again someone else might live here. There are a lot of rooms here," Kagura thought. They walked into the kitchen.

He prepared some eggs and toast. He handed her plate. "Wow you can cook," Kagura said. "Is something wrong with that?" Sesshomaru asked. "Nope," Kagura said.

She than began to eat. "These are really good. He sure knows how to cook," Kagura thought. When she finished she looked at him. He was reading the newspaper. "What is with this guy? He is a real ass yet he is taking care of me. But why is he doing this. Does he feel sorry for me?" Kagura thought.

"You need to take your medicine," Sesshomaru said. "I don't need it," Kagura said. He put the newspaper down and got up. "It's in the bedroom," Sesshomaru said.

"Where are you going?' Kagura asked. "Out," Sesshomaru said. "What am I suppose to do then?" Kagura asked. "I don't care what you do as long as you don't leave this house," Sesshomaru said. "And if I leave?" Kagura asked.

He didn't say anything though, he just left. "Talk about a guy who doesn't like to talk," Kagura said. Kagura got up and walked back upstairs. "He could have at least said thanks" Kagura thought as she lay in the bed.

"Nothing to do but sleep I guess. Seeing how I can't leave this stupid place. What am I in prison," Kagura said. "Great now I cant even go to sleep," Kagura thought. She got up and made her way carefully down the stairs.

She sat down and watched some TV. "How long does he plan on staying out? Even if I leave I have no where to go but home. It's even boring there than it is here," Kagura said. Sesshomaru soon came back. He saw Kagura sleeping on the couch. "I guess she does listen to what people say sometimes," Sesshomaru thought.

Sesshomaru carried her into his bedroom and laid her on his bed. He noticed the pills where gone.

The next day the doorbell rang. Sesshomaru answered it. It was Inuyasha and Kagome.

**Well that was part 1. Part 2 is coming soon. Plz leave a review. Thanks to those who do **


	6. Reliving the past part 2

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha. Sorry**

**Breaking free**

**Chapter 5: Reliving the past part 2**

"Where is she?!" Kagome asked as she barged into his house. "Kagome calm down," Inuyasha said as he followed her in. "She's sleeping right now," Sesshomaru said. "Well wake her up," Kagome said as she poked Sesshomaru on his shoulder.

"Kagome she'll be here in the morning," Inuyasha said. "You don't know that for sure!" Kagome said.

"If you want to wake her up then go on ahead," Sesshomaru said. Kagome made her way upstairs to his room. When she saw Kagura she walked over to her. "Thank goodness," Kagome said. "Happy now?" Inuyasha asked.

"No! But I guess I should be thankful she's a live right?" Kagome said.

"Yeah, you can talk to her when she wakes up," Inuyasha said. "I guess…she needs all the rest she can get," Kagome said. Kagome has long black hair with green eyes and was tall. Inuyasha was taller than Kagome and also had long silver hair. He had golden eyes as well.

The next morning Kagome was downstairs talking to Inuyasha. Kagura was walking downstairs. "Why is it so loud down here?" Kagura said as she moved her hair from out her face. Kagome ran over to her. "Kagura, we didn't wake you did we?" Kagome said. "Don't worry about it. I haven't seen you in years Kagome," Kagura said.

"Yeah, you still look the same," Kagome said. "I see your still wearing short skirts," Kagura said. "Hey don't tease me," Kagome said. Kagura looked at Inuyasha. "So you're the guy she ran off with?" Kagura asked.

"Yeah, you ok?" Inuyasha asked. "Yeah," Kagura said. "Oh this is Inuyasha, he's Sesshomaru's brother," Kagome said. "Do you have to tell everyone I'm his brother?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well it's true, I'm not hurting anyone," Kagome said. Kagura laughed. "What's so funny!?" They both asked in unison. "Nothing," Kagura said.

"Should you really be walking?" Kagome asked. "Just because I got shot doesn't mean I can't walk," Kagura said. "Still though, you shouldn't strain yourself," Kagome said.

"I'm fine really. You don't need to worry" Kagura said. Inuyasha walked over to them. "I'm sure Kagura is hungry. You should go get her some food," Inuyasha said.

"Your right, Sesshomaru doesn't have much here. I'll be back," Kagome said as she grabbed her things and rushed out the door.

Kagura sat down on the couch. Inuyasha sat down next to her. "You're the first girl Sesshomaru has ever have stay here," Inuyasha said. "What about Kagome?" Kagura asked.

"Excluding her," Inuyasha said. "Thanks for taking care of Kagome," Kagura asked. "Huh?" Inuyasha said. "Back when we were in school she dated a lot of guys. She would always tell me "He's going to be the person I marry" I never believed her though. In the end they all ended up hurting her. A month later she comes running to me saying "Kagura I've met the man of my dreams" Once again I figured the same thing was going to happen. I tried warning her but she didn't listen to me. After a while I started to notice a change in her. Not a bad change but a good one. She was really happy. So I figured if he could make her feel like this then he had to be different from the rest. Then she told me how she was going away to Hiroshima with you. For some reason I got really mad when she told me that. I kept asking myself, how could he be taking her away from me. The day she was supposed to leave I was going to beg her not to go but then something hit me. If she was happy then what right did I have to stop her even if I was unhappy? So she left, I was sad at first. But I knew she was going to be back soon," Kagura said as she looked at the roof top.

"You weren't the only one that was sad. The whole time we were on the plane she kept saying maybe we should go back and what if something happens to her. It was so annoying. But after we got to Hiroshima she called you and felt some what better. Leaving was just as hard as you watching her go," Inuyasha said.

'But I'm glad it was you she ran off with and not some other guy. But if you hurt her you'll regret it," Kagura said as she looked at him with an evil glare on her face. "For some reason I can tell you mean it,' Inuyasha said.

Kagome came rushing into the house with bags of food. She stopped to catch her breath, "Sorry for the wait," Kagome said. "It's ok, no need to apologize," Kagura said as she stood up. She felt a really sharp pain in her stomach. "Kagura are you ok?" Kagome said with a worried look on her face.

"Yeah, just hungry that's all," Kagura said as she put on a fake smile. Kagome, Kagura, and Inuyasha were eating some ramen with rice. "Hey Kagome can you do me a favor?' Kagura asked. "Sure," Kagome said. "Can you stop by my place and pick up some clothes for me. I really don't want to wear his clothes everyday that I'm here," Kagura said.

"Sure, Inuyasha can you come with me?" Kagome said. "Are you going to be ok by yourself?" Inuyasha asked. "Yes already. You don't need to worry about me," Kagura said. "Ok then, need anything else?" Kagome said.

"Not that I can think off," Kagura said. "Then we should go get them now," Inuyasha said. Kagome and Inuyasha stood up. Kagura wrote down the directions to her place and gave her the key.

"We'll be back soon," Kagome said as they walked over to the door. "Kay," Kagura said. They then left. "The pain is starting to get worse. At this rate I'm sure the medicine won't even work," Kagura thought as she held her stomach.

"This must be the place," Inuyasha said. "Looks like it," Kagome said as she unlocked the door. "This isn't that bad of a place," Inuyasha said. They walked into the bedroom. Kagome got a paper bag. "This should only take a couple of minutes," Kagome said. She opened her closet and grabbed some pants, shirts, and etc. She then put the bag on the floor and sat on the bed.

Inuyasha walked over to her and sat down next to her. "I wonder how it feels to be alone," Kagome said. "What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked. "Kagura's mother was killed by her father. After that she ran away leaving him and her little sister behind," Kagome said.

"She has her friends," Inuyasha said. "I know but she doesn't have any one to well love her. I mean I love her but I'm sure it's not enough to make her really happy. I mean I lost my family but I had Sango and Kagura to help me through it and most importantly you. I don't know what I would have done with out everyone's help. But she doesn't have anyone like that. I just wish I could do more for her. I feel completely useless right now. I'm sure she is in a lot of pain but she just won' tell me. Sometimes I wish she wouldn't keep things to herself," Kagome said.

"She just doesn't want you to worry that's all," Inuyasha said. "You know one time when we were playing at the park this guy was picking on me. He had pushed me to the ground. When Kagura saw me crying she got so mad. The look in her eyes was terrifying. It's like she was a different person. She ended up beating the crap out the guy; he ended up in the hospital. After that a lot of people stayed away from her. They treated her so coldly. I couldn't do anything about it either…if I wasn't such a weakling back then I'm sure it would have never happened. She never blamed me though. After that incident people stopped picking on me. They were too scared of what Kagura would do to them to even if they called me a name. I decided that I needed to become a stronger person, that way I would never have to see that look in her eyes again," Kagome said.

"She just really cares about you that's all," Inuyasha said. "Sometimes I think I don't deserve it," Kagome said as she started to cry. Inuyasha held her. "Don't cry, if she finds out you were crying then how do you think she will feel?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sorry, I just feel like I did when we were younger," Kagome said as she wiped her eyes.

"Well don't ok," Inuyasha said as she rubbed her back. "Kay thanks," Kagome said. "No problem," Inuyasha said. Kagome stood up. "We should get going. Kagura is probably wondering where we are," Kagome said. "Yeah," Inuyasha said. Kagome grabbed the bag then they left.

Sesshomaru walked into the house and saw Kagura sitting on the couch. "How are you feeling?" Sesshomaru asked. "I'm fine; I really wish people would stop asking me that. It's getting on my nerves," Kagura said.

"Well next time don't go getting shot," Sesshomaru said. Kagura didn't say anything. Kagome and Inuyasha soon walked in. "Sorry it took so long," Kagome said. Kagura stood up and walked over to them. "You didn't take that long," Kagura said as she grabbed the bag.

"So now you're going to follow that wench around like a lost little puppy?" Sesshomaru asked. "Don't call Kagome a wench," Kagura said. "What are you going to do if I call her a wench?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I'll beat you to a pulp," Kagura said in a serious tone. "For some reason I don't think she's joking," Inuyasha and Kagome thought. Kagura soon froze up. "What's going on…I can't move my body…dammit this isn't good," Kagura thought. "Kagura what's wrong. You look a little pale," Kagome said. Kagura smiled. "Oh nothing, I'm going to go take a shower," Kagura said.

As she tried to move she felt a lot of pain. "Come on, I just need to make it upstairs," Kagura said. She slowly walked up the stairs with the bag in her hand. When she made it upstairs she walked into the bathroom and locked the door.

Kagura started to cough really badly. She got a cup of water of water and drank it. She soon stopped. She turned on the shower and took her clothes off. She then stepped into the shower and let the warm water flow down her body.

She then got out and put on a pair of jeans and a black tank top. She put her hair into a ponytail. She walked out the bathroom and walked over to the bed. She took the medicine and made her way downstairs. "Where's Kagome?" Kagura asked.

"They went to visit someone called Sango. She said she'll be back later," Sesshomaru said. As she walked over to Sesshomaru her eye sight became blurry and she started to feel dizzy. "What's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked. "I told you to stop asking that," Kagura said. She then fell to the ground.

Sesshomaru picked her up. "Put me down….I don't need you're help getting up. I'm fine," Kagura said in a low tone. "You are obviously not. You've been lying this whole time about being ok haven't you," Sesshomaru said. "No….I'm fine….," Kagura said as she passed out.

He put his hand on her forehead. She was burning up. Sesshomaru decided to take her to a hospital.

**Well that's another chapter. Things are really starting to heat up. Please leave a review. Thanks to those who do. I have also decided to do something new. This should help you get an idea of what should happen next. I will be doing this now after every chapter my gift to you all**

**NEXT TIME ON BREAKING FREE:**

"**You should have said something if the medicine wasn't working," Sesshomaru said. "I don't need people worrying over me," Kagura said. "You're just making things worse for yourself. At this rate you are going to die," Sesshomaru said. "So what? It's not like anyone is going to care. Me dying would be a good thing," Kagura said. "Why do you say that?" Sesshomaru asked. "Why do you even care about what happens to me? Aren't I just another annoying woman?" Kagura asked. "No," Sesshomaru said as he left.**


	7. No need to cry

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha. Sorry**

**Breaking free**

**Chapter 6: No need to cry**

**LAST TIME ON BREAKING** **FREE:**

Sesshomaru picked her up. "Put me down….I don't need you're help getting up. I'm fine," Kagura said in a low tone. "You are obviously not. You've been lying this whole time about being ok haven't you," Sesshomaru said. "No….I'm fine….," Kagura said as she passed out.

He put his hand on her forehead. She was burning up. Sesshomaru decided to take her to a hospital.

NOW:

Kagome and Inuyasha came rushing into the hospital when they heard the news of Kagura. "Where is she?!" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru walked over to them. "A doctor is looking at her," Sesshomaru said. "Is she going to be ok?" Inuyasha asked. "She should be," Sesshomaru said.

"That's what you said last time! Now look at her, she's in a hospital," Kagome shouted. "Kagome you have to calm down," Inuyasha said. "No I will not calm down! My best friend is in the freaking hospital!" Kagome said as she yelled at him.

Inuyasha didn't say anything. "I'm sorry….I didn't mean to yell at you," Kagome said. "How about we go get you something to eat right quick," Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded her head.

A doctor soon walked over to him. "How is she?" Sesshomaru asked. "The injury seems to be worse than we thought. A part of the bullet is still in her stomach. That would explain the high fever and why the medicine wasn't working," He said.

"Can you get it out of her stomach?" Sesshomaru said. "We should be able to. Since she walked so much instead of staying in bed like she should have it seems too moved a bit but we should still be able to locate it and remove it at once," he said as he looked at his clip board.

"When can you remove it?" Sesshomaru asked. "Tomorrow in the morning we will perform the surgery. She should rest until then," he said. "Is she awake?" Sesshomaru asked. "Yes, you may go see her. She's in room A301. Just go down this hallway. The first door on your left is her room," He said.

Sesshomaru then started to make his way down the hallway. When he saw the door he went it. He saw Kagura watching some cartoon on the TV. He walked over to her. Kagura looked at him. "How are you feeling?" Sesshomaru asked. "I told you to stop asking me that," Kagura said.

"You should have said something if the medicine wasn't working," Sesshomaru said. "I don't need people worrying over me," Kagura said. "You're just making things worse for yourself. At this rate you are going to die," Sesshomaru said. "So what? It's not like anyone is going to care. Me dying would be a good thing," Kagura said. "Why do you say that?" Sesshomaru asked. "Why do you even care about what happens to me? Aren't I just another annoying woman?" Kagura asked. "No," Sesshomaru said as he left.

Kagura turned off her TV and laid her head on her pillow. "What's with this guy? He is so confusing. AHHH, what am I supposed to do about him?" Kagura thought. Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," Kagura said. Kagome opened the door and walked in while closing the door behind her. "Hey Kagome," Kagura said as she looked at her. Kagome walked over to her. "Something wrong?" Kagura asked.

A tear ran down her face. "How could you lie to me like that….I only wanted to help…," Kagome said. "You are helping Kagome. You don't need to worry about me. Look I'm fine see," Kagura said. "No you're not! You're in a hospital….and you're having surgery tomorrow morning….you're not ok," Kagome said.

"Listen Kagome, I've been through worse. Something like this isn't a big deal to me," Kagura said. "But you could have dyed….I was so scared. I thought I was going to lose you. I don't know what I would do if I lost you Kagura. You're like a sister to me," Kagome said.

Kagura smiled. "I'm not going anywhere Kagome," Kagura said. "You promise?" Kagome asked. "Yeah, now stop crying. You're going to get my bed all wet," Kagura said. Kagome wiped her eyes. "Sorry," Kagome said. "It's ok, now cheer up. You're not a little girl anymore. So don't cry ok. You're supposed to be strong," Kagura said.

"Right!" Kagome said. Inuyasha soon walked in. "Is she ok?" Inuyasha said. "She's just fine," Kagome said as she smiled. "We got you a chocolate bar," Inuyasha said as he handed it to her. "Thanks," Kagura said as she put it down.

"You guys should head back. I'll be ok by myself," Kagura said. "You sure?" Kagome asked. "Yeah," Kagura said. "Ok then, we'll see you tomorrow then. Oh and Sango said she'll stop by later," Kagome said.

"K," Kagura said. "See ya then," Kagome said. "Bye," Kagura said. "See ya," Inuyasha said. They then left. Kagura closed her eyes and went to sleep. She woke up in the middle of the night.

She noticed a dark figure standing next to her. "Who are you?" Kagura asked. He laughed. "Long time so see. Princess," He said. "Nara…mmmm" Kagura said as he covered her mouth. "Shh! You don't want them to hear you know," Naraku said.

Kagura soon started to feel dizzy and passed out. "That's my girl. Now we're going to go on a little trip," Naraku said. He picked her up and carried her out the room. Sesshomaru saw someone leave her room. He got up and looked in the room.

She was not in there though. He looked out the window and saw him run out the building with Kagura over his shoulders. He called Inuyasha. "Hello…?" Inuyasha said in a raspy voice. "You up?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I am now. You know what time it is?" Inuyasha asked. "Someone just ran off with Kagura," Sesshomaru said. "Really? Who!?' Inuyasha asked. "I don't know. It's to dark. We need to find her before morning comes," Sesshomaru said. "Who do you think took her?" Inuyasha asked.

"Most likely her father," Sesshomaru said.

**DUN DUN DUN!!!! Another chapter woo. I know this one was short sorry about that.**

**Anyways please leave a review thanks to those who do.**

**NEXT TIME ON BREAKING FREE-**

"_**Let me go you bastard!" Kagura shouted. Naraku threw her into her old room. "Now is that anyway to talk to you're father?" Naraku asked. "You are not my dad anymore. I will never call you my father!' Kagura said. "That's so sad. You're sister and I was looking forward to seeing you again," Naraku said. "You better not have hurt Kanna!" Kagura said as she stood up. She fell on the ground. "Looks like you're hurt," Naraku said. "Shut up!" Kagura yelled. He touched her face. "Soon we will be a family again my dear Kagura," Naraku said. "You are mistaken if you think I'm going to stay here with you," Kagura said. "Don't worry my dear Kagura, everything will be ok after the wedding plans," Naraku said. "What wedding plans?" Kagura asked. "Ours of course," Naraku said.**_


	8. Sisterly love

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha. Sorry**

**Breaking free**

**Chapter 7: Sisterly love**

**Last on breaking free-**

**She noticed a dark figure standing next to her. "Who are you?" Kagura asked. He laughed. "Long time so see. Princess," He said. "Nara…mmmm" Kagura said as he covered her mouth. "Shh! You don't want them to hear you know," Naraku said.**

**Kagura soon started to feel dizzy and passed out. "That's my girl. Now we're going to go on a little trip," Naraku said. He picked her up and carried her out the room. Sesshomaru saw someone leave her room. He got up and looked in the room.**

**She was not in there though. He looked out the window and saw him run out the building with Kagura over his shoulders. He called Inuyasha. "Hello…?" Inuyasha said in a raspy voice. "You up?" Sesshomaru asked.**

"**I am now. You know what time it is?" Inuyasha asked. "Someone just ran off with Kagura," Sesshomaru said. "Really? Who!?' Inuyasha asked. "I don't know. It's to dark. We need to find her before morning comes," Sesshomaru said. "Who do you think took her?" Inuyasha asked.**

"**Most likely her father," Sesshomaru said.**

**NOW**

"What would her father want from her?" Inuyasha asked. "I'm not sure," Sesshomaru said. "What do you need me to do," Inuyasha asked. "I'm sure that when…I mean Kagome could help. Give me a call if you find out anything," Sesshomaru said.

"Got it," Inuyasha said as he hung up.

Sesshomaru made his way out the hospital. Naraku was driving off. Naraku looked at Kagura. "We'll be home soon my darling Kagura," Naraku said. Sesshomaru got into his car and also drove off.

Kagura soon started to wake up. "What's going on?" Kagura asked as she looked around. "You're finally awake. We're almost home," Naraku said. As she realized who she was with and where she was she quickly sat up. "Where are you taking me?" Kagura asked. "Like I said, home," Naraku said.

"That place is not my home," Kagura said. "That place will always be you're home Kagura. No use in denying in," Naraku said. "You can't keep me there. I'm 18, an adult. You can't control me," Kagura said. "Watch me," Naraku said as he smirked.

They soon arrived at their home. Naraku got out the car and walked over to the other door and grabbed Kagura by her hand. "Welcome home, Kagura," Naraku said. "Let me go!" Kagura said as he dragged her into the house.

Images started to appear in her head as looked at the door. She became very scared. Tears began to flow out her eyes. "Mom," Kagura thought.

He shut the door as they entered.

"Let me go you bastard!" Kagura shouted. Naraku threw her into her old room. "Now is that anyway to talk to you're father?" Naraku asked. "You are not my dad anymore. I will never call you my father!' Kagura said. "That's so sad. You're sister and I was looking forward to seeing you again," Naraku said. "You better not have hurt Kanna!" Kagura said as she stood up.

She fell on the ground. "Looks like you're hurt," Naraku said. "Shut up!" Kagura yelled. He touched her face. "Soon we will be a family again my dear Kagura," Naraku said. "You are mistaken if you think I'm going to stay here with you," Kagura said. "Don't worry my dear Kagura, everything will be ok after the wedding plans," Naraku said.

"What wedding plans?" Kagura asked. "Ours of course," Naraku said.

She smacked his hand of her face. "You're sick! I'll never marry you!" Kagura said. "Is that so?" Naraku said. Naraku stood up. "Soon you will change you're mind and marry me. Whether you want to or not," Naraku said as he left the room.

Kagura began to cry. She started to think of all the things that happened while she was in this house. "Mom," Kagura thought. An hour soon passed. The door opened a bit. "Kagura…." A girl said in a low voice. Kagura looked up. It was Kanna. "Kanna!" Kagura said.

Kanna was tall with long white hair. She had hazel eyes. She has on a white nightgown as well. "Kagura are you ok?" Kanna asked as she walked over to her. "Kanna! I've missed you so much. I've been so worried about you," Kagura said as she hugged her.

"I've missed you to. Naraku told me a while back I have a sister. He said you ran away though, that you and mom abandoned me. But some how I knew that wasn't true," Kanna said.

"Sorry Kanna, I didn't want to leave you behind. That day I left you were suppose to be with me but he…killed her…,'' Kagura said. "I'm just glad you're ok," Kanna said. "You must have been really lonely," Kagura said. "I was, he always talked about you. About ways of getting you to come back," Kanna said.

For awhile they sat in silence. "What's it like living on your own? Do you have a boyfriend?" Kanna asked. Kagura smiled.

"It's tough living on your own. I have my own place. I work at this coffee shop. I swear I thought it was a five star restaurant. But I have a lot of friends so I guess I'm not really alone. There's Kagome, she worries too much. We went to school together. Her family was killed. Then there's Sango. She lost her family to. But she is one tough cookie to crack. Her brother Kohaku is in a coma. He's her only family. Then there is this one guy that I recently met. His name is Sesshomaru. He comes from this really rich family. He has a younger brother named Inuyasha. He is Kagome's boyfriend," Kagura said.

"What about Sesshomaru? Do you like him? What's he like? Is he cute?" Kanna asked. Kagura laughed.

"So many questions Kanna. Lets see, he is handsome I'll say that. But he is a cold hearted bastard who doesn't really care about others, but he does have his sides. See not to long ago I got shot. He's been taking care of me ever since," Kagura said.

"But do you like him?" Kanna said. "I can't really say. He confuses the hell out of me that's for sure," Kagura said. "Seems like you like him," Kanna said. "What about you?" Kagura asked. "I've been ok," Kanna said.

"I can't stay here Kanna. You understand that right?'" Kagura asked.

"I do, that's why I came to help you. Also I want to live with you. I don't like it here with him," Kanna said. "That's great Kanna. Of course you can stay with me." Kagura said. "He's asleep right now. Here, you can use my cell phone. You can call someone to come get us," Kanna said.

"Good idea Kanna," Kagura said. She took her phone and called Kagome. "Hello?" Kagome asked. "It's me Kagura," Kagura said in a low voice. "Kagura! Where are you?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha looked at her. "Keep it down Kagome. You'll wake him up. I'm at my old house. Do you know the address?" Kagura asked.

"Yes, I'll tell Sesshomaru to come get you," Kagome said. "Tell him to stop at the park he sees on way here. He might wake up if he hears or sees the lights from his car. Kanna and I will meet him there," Kagura said.

"K," Kagome said. They then hung up.

"How do we get out of here now?" Kagura asked. "We can't go through the doors. He has locks on them. But we can use my window. He doesn't think I would run away," Kanna said. "Got it, lets hurry," Kagura said.

They walked into her room. Kanna got some of her clothes and things and put them in bag. She opened the window and climbed out first. Kagura soon followed. "Hurry," Kanna said. They then carefully and quietly made there escape.

They made there way to the bushes but stopped when they saw the lights turn on. "He's awake. We have to hurry," Kanna said. They began to run. They were almost at the park. Kagura saw Sesshomaru's car. "There it is," Kagura said.

Sesshomaru noticed two girls running and got out the car. All of a sudden someone jumped out the bushes and grabbed Kagura. Kanna turned around. "Where do you think you are going?" Naraku asked. "Kagura!" Kanna shouted.

Sesshomaru heard her name. He made his way to the bushes. "Kanna…..run…now! I'll be fine," Kagura said. "But Kagura," Kanna said. "Shut up and run. Hurry!" Kagura shouted. "I've heard enough of you," Naraku said as he knocked her out.

Kanna quickly ran off till she bumped into Sesshomaru. He looked at her. Kanna backed away. "Where is she?" Sesshomaru asked. "You must be Sesshomaru! You have to save my sister. He caught her when we running," Kanna said.

"Sister?" Sesshomaru said. "I'm Kanna. Her younger sister, she told me to run then he knocked her out. Please save her!" Kanna said. He looked at her for a second. "So this is her younger sister. They look nothing alike," Sesshomaru thought. "I'm going to take you back to my place first. I need to make sure you are safe. Then I'll come back for her," Sesshomaru said.

"NO! You have to save her now. Who knows what he might do to her! I can stay here by myself," Kanna said. "Kagura would not like that," Sesshomaru said. "Who cares? Kagura said you were her friend so you should go help her!" Kanna said.

"She said I was her friend?" Sesshomaru asked. "YES!" Kanna said. "Get in the car. Do not leave got it," Sesshomaru said. "Yes," Kanna said. She ran towards the car and got in. He made his way towards their house.

Kagura was lying on a bed. She woke up. Her head was hurting. Naraku walked over to her. "You are finally awake my dear Kagura," Naraku said. "What do you want from me?" Kagura asked. "I told you before, you are going to be my wife then we will be a happy family again," Naraku said.

"We were never a happy family!" Kagura shouted.

"That's not how I remember it. I'm pretty sure you've called me the best father in the world. You even got me a little cup that says best dad award. You would love it when I would call you a princess," Naraku said.

Kagura covered her ears. "Shut up! That's all in the past!" Kagura said. Naraku walked over to her and grabbed her face. "If I could I would take it all back. I'll never forgive you! You killed my mother! I hate you!" Kagura shouted as she began to cry.

"You hurt her so much! She never did anything to you at all!" Kagura shouted.

"You don't understand Kagura. You were only a little girl," Naraku said. "Why did you kill her? WHY! WHY! WHY!" Kagura shouted.

"She was trying to leave me of course. If she had stayed with me then none of this would have happened. She is the one to blame not me Kagura dear. But no need to think about that," Naraku said.

"I will never marry you. Even if you force me to I will leave you. Just like mom did. What happens after that? Will you force Kanna to marry you to? She will just do the same thing. No matter who you marry. No woman would love a bastard like you. I can promise you that," Kagura said.

Naraku then hit her in her face. "Hurt me all you want. No matter what you do I will never love you," Kagura said. Naraku soon got mad. He grabbed her neck. "You have that same look you're mother did back then. I'll get rid of that look for sure," Naraku said.

"Sesshomaru help me…" Kagura thought. Kagura soon passed out. Naraku smiled. Sesshomaru walked into the room. He saw Kagura unconscious on the bed and saw Naraku smiling.

"What are you doing in my house?" Naraku asked, "Taking back what is mine," Sesshomaru said. "Ha! Kagura will never belong to you. She is staying here with me," Naraku said. "Not if I have something to say about that," Sesshomaru said.

He ran towards him and tried to punch him. Naraku moved out the way. Sesshomaru then grabbed Kagura and jumped out the window. "Dammit! He wasn't trying to hit me. He just wanted me out the way so he could get her. I'll let them get away from now. Next time though, no one will come to save you. I will make sure of that," Naraku said.

Kagura started to open her eyes. "No let me go!" Kagura said as she tried to get him to let go. "Calm down," Sesshomaru said. Kagura stopped when she heard her voice.

"Sesshomaru…" Kagura said as she began to cry. "It's ok," Sesshomaru said. He stopped walking. He put her down. "I was really scared! I thought you weren't going to come…" Kagura said.

Sesshomaru hugged her. "He won't hurt you as long as I'm around," Sesshomaru said. "Sesshomaru," Kagura said. He then let her go. "Sesshomaru you're bleeding," Kagura said. "It's just a cut. Nothing to worry about. We should get going. You're sister is waiting for you," Sesshomaru said.

They made their way to the park. When Kanna saw them she quickly got out the car and ran towards them. "Kagura you're ok!" Kanna said as she hugged her. "Yeah," Kagura said. "We need to get you back to the hospital now. You have you're surgery in an hour," Sesshomaru said. They then left the park and made their way to the hospital.

Kanna and Kagura had fallen asleep. "Thank goodness they're both ok," Kagome said. "Yeah," Inuyasha said. Kagome yawned a little. "We should get back to sleep," Inuyasha said. "K." Kagome said.

The next morning they came to get Kagura. They removed the rest of the bullet from her stomach. She would have to stay in the hospital for a few days. She was put under strict observation to make sure she stayed in bed.

Kanna stayed by her side the whole time. Kagura was soon able to go home. Sesshomaru drove her and Kanna to her apartment.

"This place is pretty small Kagura," Kanna said. "It's all I could afford at the time," Kagura said. "Is there enough room for me?" Kanna said. "I'm sure with a little remolding we could make this work," Kagura said.

Sesshomaru walked over to them. "Move in with me," Sesshomaru said.

**Well that's another chapter. Hope you enjoyed it more to come. Please leave a review thanks to those who do**

**NEXT TIME ON BREAKING FREE:**

"**Wow, this place is amazing. This is where we are going to live for now on?" Kanna asked. "Yep, now lets get you unpacked," Kagura said. "Who would have thought Kagura and Kanna would be living with you Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said. "It's better this way. I'm sure Naraku is going to try something. It's just in a matter of time," Sesshomaru said. "We all are going to have to be more careful," Inuyasha said. Kanna walked over to him. "Um Sesshomaru," Kanna said. "What is it?" Sesshomaru asked. "I just wanted to say thank you for saving my sister. It means a lot to me," Kanna said. "How does it feel to see you're sister again kid?" Inuyasha asked. "Hey, I'm 16 so don't call me a kid," Kanna said. "Sorry," Inuyasha said.**


	9. Unwanted feelings

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha. Sorry**

**Breaking free**

**Chapter 8: Unwanted feelings**

**Last time on breaking free-**

Kanna stayed by her side the whole time. Kagura was soon able to go home. Sesshomaru drove her and Kanna to her apartment.

"This place is pretty small Kagura," Kanna said. "It's all I could afford at the time," Kagura said. "Is there enough room for me?" Kanna said. "I'm sure with a little remolding we could make this work," Kagura said.

Sesshomaru walked over to them. "Move in with me," Sesshomaru said.

**NOW-**

"What do you mean move in with you?" Kagura said. "What don't you understand?" Sesshomaru asked. "I mean it's just I don't know. Let me think about it," Kagura said. "Come on Kagura you know you want to say yes so just say it already," Kagura thought.

"Come on Kagura, its way better than this place. What's there to think about?" Kanna asked. "Well," Kagura said. "Please!" Kanna said. "I guess its ok," Kagura said. "Yay," Kanna said as she hugged her.

Kagura walked into her room and laid on her bed. "I didn't even spend one night here. What a waist of money. Sigh I got all this stuff to. What am I suppose to do with it. I don't want to sell this stuff," Kagura said. "Who said you had to?" Sesshomaru said as he walked over to her.

"You shouldn't ease drop," Kagura said. "Don't think out loud next time then," Sesshomaru said. "Ha-ha you're so funny," Kagura said. "Just because you're moving in with me doesn't mean you have to sell this apartment. You can still keep it. Incase you might want to come back," Sesshomaru said.

"That does make since," Kagura said. "Can I ask you something?" Kagura asked. "What?' Sesshomaru asked. "Why are you helping us? I'm sure you have more important things you can do," Kagura said.

"I don't know," Sesshomaru said. "What do you mean you don't know?" Kagura asked. "I don't know myself," Sesshomaru said. Kagura sat up. She looked at him. "Thanks, for everything you're doing. I really appreciate it," Kagura said as she got up and left the room.

Kanna helped Kagura get her things. "You sure have a lot of clothes Kagura," Kanna said. "What do you expect?" Kagura said. "I wish I was like you Kagura," Kanna said. "What do you mean?" Kagura asked. "You're brave unlike me. I couldn't do the things you do," Kanna said.

"Believe me I wasn't always this way. I was really scared the day I left. I thought from here on out I would be alone but then the old lady found me and took me in. Kaede, she's really nice. She was like a grandmother to me. I'll take you to visit her today," Kagura said.

"Really?" Kanna asked. "Yeah," Kagura said. They soon finished getting Kagura's things.

They soon arrived at Sesshomaru's place.

"Wow, this place is amazing. This is where we are going to live for now on?" Kanna asked. "Yep, now lets get you unpacked," Kagura said. "Who would have thought Kagura and Kanna would be living with you Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said. "It's better this way. I'm sure Naraku is going to try something. It's just in a matter of time," Sesshomaru said.

"We all are going to have to be more careful," Inuyasha said. Kanna walked over to him. "Um Sesshomaru," Kanna said. "What is it?" Sesshomaru asked. "I just wanted to say thank you for saving my sister. It means a lot to me," Kanna said.

"How does it feel to see you're sister again kid?" Inuyasha asked. "Hey, I'm 16 so don't call me a kid," Kanna said. "Sorry," Inuyasha said.

"I'm just glad to see she's happy. That's all that matters to me really," Kanna said. "Did you pick out a room yet?" Kagura asked. "Oh not yet," Kanna said. "Then stop talking and chose one already," Kagura said. "Fine. Is she always this bossy?" Kanna asked. "I heard that," Kagura said.

Inuyasha laughed a bit. Kanna and Kagura walked upstairs. "I want this one," Kanna said. "Ok then I'll put you're things down right here," Kagura said. "How are you feeling?" Kanna asked. "Huh?" Kagura asked.

"Are you ok?" Kanna asked. "Why wouldn't I be?" Kagura asked. "I'm just checking that's all," Kanna said. "Is it ok if I go outside for a bit?" Kanna asked.

"Yeah, just don't wander off to far," Kagura said. "Got it," Kanna said. Kanna then ran downstairs. Kagome soon walked into the house. Kanna ran passed her. Inuyasha walked over to her.

"Who was that?" Kagome asked. "That was Kanna," Inuyasha said. "Oh, so that's Kagura's little sister. Should she be going out by herself," Kagome said. "I'm sure she'll be fine," Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru walked upstairs and noticed Kagura unpacking Kanna's things.

He was going to walk in but stopped when he heard her crying. "Mom…," Kagura said. "How is she?" Kagome asked. "It seems she hasn't been getting much sleep," Inuyasha said. "Can't we do anything about it?" Kagome asked.

"I can't really think of anything that would help her sleep better," Inuyasha said. "Oh wait I know. Sango, Kagura, and I could do what we use to do when we were younger," Kagome said. "That would be?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's a secret," Kagome said. "I see," Inuyasha said.

Kagura finished unpacking and wiped her tears away. When she tuned around she saw Sesshomaru. "Ah, Sesshomaru need something?" Kagura asked. "Why do you do that?" Sesshomaru asked. "Do what?" Kagura asked.

"You shouldn't hide how you are feeling. You make people worry when you do that," Sesshomaru said. "I don't know what you're talking about," Kagura said. "You were crying just now," Sesshomaru said.

"So? It's not a big deal. Everyone cries," Kagura said. "You just don't get it," Sesshomaru said as he walked out the room. "Why is it that he understands me so well," Kagura thought. She followed him out.

They walked downstairs into the kitchen. Kagome ran up to her. "There you are Kagura. What are you doing this weekend?" Kagome asked. "Nothing, why?" Kagura asked. "How about you, Sango, and I go on a trip this weekend," Kagome said.

"Sounds fun," Kagura said. "Kagura!" Kanna shouted. Kagura walked outside. "What?" Kagura asked. "There's this guy looking for you. He says his name is Hojo," Kanna said.

"Crap, you didn't tell him I was here did you?" Kagura asked. "Kagura!" a guy shouted as she ran over to her and hugged her. "Hi Hojo, nice to see," Kagura said. "Who's that?" Inuyasha asked.

"That's Hojo Kei; he's liked Kagura since middle school. He's always asking her out but she always turns him down. He just won't take no for an answer," Kagome said. Hojo let her go. "I thought I would never find you Kagura," Hojo said.

Hojo was as tall as Kagura and has brown spiky hair with brown eyes. "So how did you find me?" Kagura asked. "I asked you're grandmother. She said you moved out. So when I went to you're apartment I saw you leaving so I followed you here," Hojo said.

"You didn't have to do that now," Kagura said. "At this rate he won't leave," Kagome said. Hojo grabbed her hands. "My dear Kagura, will you marry me?" Hojo asked.

Flashback-"Don't worry my dear Kagura, everything will be ok after the wedding plans," Naraku said.

"What wedding plans?" Kagura asked. "Ours of course," Naraku said.

She smacked his hand of her face. "You're sick! I'll never marry you!" Kagura said. "Is that so?" Naraku said. Naraku stood up. "Soon you will change you're mind and marry me. Whether you want to or not," Naraku said as he left the room. End of flashback.

"Kagura?" Hojo said.

"Sorry Hojo, I will not marry you," Kagura said. "Why? Am I still not good enough to be you're husband?" Hojo asked. "Well," Kagura asked.

"I understand Kagura," Hojo said. "You do?" Kagura asked. "Of course I do. I understand you the best after all. You are not ready for marriage. You're still young. It's understandable why you would say no," Hojo said.

"He doesn't get it," Kagome, Inuyasha, and Kagura thought. "Listen Hojo," Kagura said. "No need to explain," Hojo said. "To be honest with you Hojo, I'm not interested in you," Kagura said. "What?! You're kidding right?" Hojo asked.

"I mean it Hojo," Kagura said. "I get it, I know what I must do then," Hojo said as he let go of her hands. "Who is he?" Hojo asked. "Huh?" Kagura said. "The guy that you like," Hojo said. "I don't like anyone Hojo," Kagura said.

"This guy just can't take no for an answer," Inuyasha thought. Hojo pointed to Sesshomaru. "You must be the guy!" Hojo said. Hojo looked at him. "Kagura how could you like someone like him. I'm 10 times better than him. What does he have that I don't?" Hojo asked.

"A lot of things that's for sure," Kagome said. "Hojo," Kagura said. "I will not lose to the likes of you. I will be the one she will marry," Hojo said. "What makes you think that?" Sesshomaru said.

"I just know these things," Hojo said. "Oh boy," Kagura said. "Kagura what's going on?" Kanna asked. "I don't have a clue," Kagura said.

"Do you really think she will marry you," Sesshomaru asked. "Yes. I'm sure of it. You are going to be my wife then we are going to be one happy family. Right Kagura?" Hojo asked.

Flashback- Kagura was lying on a bed. She woke up. Her head was hurting. Naraku walked over to her. "You are finally awake my dear Kagura," Naraku said. "What do you want from me?" Kagura asked. "I told you before, you are going to be my wife then we will be a happy family again," Naraku said. End of Flashback

Kagura started to get angry. "No," Kagura said. Hojo held her hands. "Stop holding my hands. I will never marry you so stop asking me. Get it in you're damn head ok," Kagura said angrily.

"Kagura what's wrong?" Kanna asked. "Just leave me alone!" Kagura shouted as she ran off. "Kagura wait!" Hojo shouted. "Stop, I've think you've done enough already," Sesshomaru said. Hojo ran after her. "This can't be good," Kagome said.

"Kagura stop," Hojo shouted as he followed her. "Kagura…" Kanna said. "I'll go get her," Sesshomaru said. "We'll watch Kanna," Kagome said.

Hojo had caught up with her. "Kagura what's wrong? Did I do something to make you mad? If I did I'm sorry," Hojo said. "Why can't you leave me alone?" Kagura asked. "Because I love you," Hojo asked.

Kagura laughed. "No you don't," Kagura asked. "I mean it Kagura. You're the only person I've ever loved," Hojo said.

"I don't want it," Kagura said. "Huh?" Hojo asked. "I don't want you're love. Go find some other girl to love," Kagura said. "I understand you just need to be alone for a while," Hojo said.

"No Hojo you don't understand. I will never marry you, I will never love you. I'll never be anything with you ok. So just leave me alone! Please," Kagura said. Hojo didn't say anything. He walked off. Kagura sat down on the grass.

Sesshomaru walked over to her. "Why all of a sudden do guys want me to marry me?" Kagura asked. Sesshomaru stood next to her. "I just want to be left alone. Why can't people get that," Kagura said.

"What are you afraid of?" Sesshomaru asked. "I don't know…" Kagura said. "Yes you do," Sesshomaru said. "What if…I was scared to get married and have a kid because I was afraid I would end up like my mother…," Kagura said.

"You shouldn't let you're fears get the best of you. I'm sure you're mother wouldn't like that," Sesshomaru said. "How do you always do that?" Kagura asked. "Do what?" Sesshomaru asked. "You always know what to say. How is that?" Kagura asked.

"I can't really say," Sesshomaru said. "I'd probably be an awful wife," Kagura said. "Isn't that something the guy should decide?" Sesshomaru said. "Do you think I'd be an ok wife?" Kagura asked. "I'm not really sure," Sesshomaru said.

"The last thing my mother said to me before she died was "Find someone who will cherish you" Back then I didn't understand what she meant. Hell, I still don't get it," Kagura said.

"Find someone who will accept you for you, someone that doesn't want you to change," Sesshomaru said. Kagura looked at him for a moment. "That does make since," Kagura thought. "Sesshomaru what would you do if I said I think I'm falling for you?" Kagura asked.

"I would have to say the same as well," Shessomaru said.

**Well there goes another chapter. Hope you enjoyed it please leave a review. Thanks to those who do. Sorry guys no next time for this chapter I know I'm so evil. I don't want to spoil any of the goodies in the next chapter.**


	10. Confusing thoughts

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha. Sorry**

**Breaking free**

**Chapter 9: Confusing thoughts**

**Last time-**

Sesshomaru_ walked over to her. "Why all of a sudden do guys want me to marry them?" Kagura asked. _Sesshomaru_ stood next to her. "I just want to be left alone. Why can't people get that," Kagura said._

"_What are you afraid of?" _Sesshomaru_ asked. "I don't know…" Kagura said. "Yes you do," _Sesshomaru_ said. "What if…I was scared to get married and have a kid because I was afraid I would end up like my mother…," Kagura said._

"_You shouldn't let you're fears get the best of you. I'm sure you're mother wouldn't like that," _Sesshomaru_ said. "How do you always do that?" Kagura asked. "Do what?" _Sesshomaru_ asked. "You always know what to say. How is that?" Kagura asked._

"_I can't really say," _Sesshomaru_ said. "I'd probably be an awful wife," Kagura said. "Isn't that something the guy should decide?" _Sesshomaru_ said. "Do you think I'd be an ok wife?" Kagura asked. "I'm not really sure," _Sesshomaru_ said._

"_The last thing my mother said to me before she died was "Find someone who will cherish you" Back then I didn't understand what she meant. Hell, I still don't get it," Kagura said._

"_Find someone who will accept you for you, someone that doesn't want you to change," _Sesshomaru_ said. Kagura looked at him for a moment. "That does make since," Kagura thought. "_Sesshomaru_ what would you do if I said I think I'm falling for you?" Kagura asked._

"_I would have to say the same as well," _Sesshomaru_ said._

**NOW-**

They were both silent. Clouds started to form in the sky. Rain started to fall. Kagura stood up. "We better head back before we get soaked by the rain," Kagura said as she walked past Sesshomaru. He turned around and grabbed her arm. Kagura looked at him. "What is it?" Kagura asked.

Sesshomaru pulled her close to him. Their faces were really close. "What are you doing?" Kagura asked. Sesshomaru pressed his lips against her. Kagura closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Kagura then pushed him off. "Sorry," Kagura said as she ran back. Sesshomaru watched her run off.

"What's wrong with me? I must be crazy, even to think I'm falling for him." Kagura thought. Kagura soon stopped running. "Shit, I think I ran too far," Kagura said. Kagura was soaking wet. Her shirt was almost see through. Her hair was no longer in a ponytail.

Kagura then noticed a little cabin. Kagura opened the door and walked in. She sat down on the floor. "I just have to wait till the rain stops," Kagura said.

Sesshomaru walked into the house. "Where's Kagura?" Kanna asked as she ran up to her. "She's not here?" Sesshomaru asked. "No, she hasn't come back since you and Hojo ran after her," Kagome said.

"She might want to be alone maybe. I'm sure she'll come back when she feels like it," Kanna said. "She did seem kind of mad," Inuyasha said. 'We shall wait then," Sesshomaru said.

Hours seem to have passed. Kagura started to feel cold breeze. She began to shiver a bit. "Stupid rain, why won't you stop already," Kagura thought. Kagura began to rub her shoulders to keep warm.

"Kagura…," Kanna said as she fell asleep. Kagome had also fallen asleep but in Inuyasha arms. Sesshomaru opened the door. "Are you going to look for her again?" Inuyasha asked. "What do you think?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha nodded his hand.

Sesshomaru grabbed a white coat then walked out the door.

"Sesshomaru...ah what am I doing. Stop thinking about him already…I must be sick to be thinking about that heart less bastard," Kagura thought.

A tree branch began to tap the window. "Stupid tree," Kagura said. She jumped when she heard lighting. An image of Sesshomaru appeared in her head. She started to think about the kiss they shared earlier. "What am I going to do about him?" Kagura asked herself.

Flashback- "What are you afraid of?" Sesshomaru asked. "I don't know…" Kagura said. "Yes you do," Sesshomaru said. "What if…I was scared to get married and have a kid because I was afraid I would end up like my mother…," Kagura said.

"You shouldn't let you're fears get the best of you. I'm sure you're mother wouldn't like that," Sesshomaru said. "How do you always do that?" Kagura asked. "Do what?" Sesshomaru asked. "You always know what to say. How is that?" Kagura asked. End of flashback

"Damn it all, I can't get him out my head," Kagura said. She stood up. She ran over to the door and opened it. She was surprised to see Sesshomaru standing in front of her. "Sesshomaru …," Kagura said as she took a step back.

Sesshomaru walked into the small cabin. "What are you doing here?" Kagura asked. "I should be asking you the same question," Sesshomaru said. "I was waiting here for the rain to stop," Kagura said. "You picked a nice spot to wait out the rain," Sesshomaru said.

"Shut up, why are you here?" Kagura asked. "Everyone is waiting for you. Here. Put this on, it'll warm you up," Sesshomaru said as he handed her the white coat. "You came all the way here to give me this?" Kagura asked.

"What does it look like?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagura laughed a bit. She grabbed the coat and put it on. "Thanks," Kagura said as she smiled. Sesshomaru looked a bit confused. "Well come now. Don't just stand there lets go," Kagura said as she walked past him.

He followed her out. As they came out the cabin it stopped raining. "Tonight you can see the night sky perfectly, it' really beautiful don't you think?" Kagura asked. Sesshomaru nodded. They began walking back to the house. Everyone had fallen asleep when they got back.

"Looks like I worried everyone again," Kagura said. "Don't think much of it. You should go dry off before you catch a cold," Sesshomaru said. Listening to what he said she went upstairs to take a nice warm shower.

The next morning she came downstairs to find everyone still asleep. She quietly walked over to Kanna and put a blanket over her. Kagura then walked into the kitchen. She looked out the window. "It's so nice out today. We should definitely go out today," Kagura said.

Sesshomaru walked over to her. "How are you feeling?" Shessomaru asked. Kagura jumped a bit when she saw him. Thoughts of last night came into her mind. She blushed a little bit. "Sessh… Sesshomaru good morning. I'm feeling great. In fact today Kanna and I are going to go visit someone," Kagura said.

"Who?" Sesshomaru asked. "The person who cared for me when I was a kid. I promised I'd take her to see her. So we'll be gone for a while," Kagura said as she walked past him. Kagura walked over to Kanna and grabbed her. Kanna was surprised to see her sister. "Kagura what's wrong?" Kanna asked.

"We are going to visit grandma Kaede today," Kagura said. "Right now?" Kanna asked as she rubbed her eyes. "Yes right now. Go get ready," Kagura said. "Fine," Kanna said as she got up. She walked upstairs to her room and grabbed some clothes then walked into the bathroom to get cleaned up.

Sesshomaru walked over to her. They stood close to each other. "Kagura," Sesshomaru said. Kagura began to blush a bit. "Sorry ah no time to talk," Sesshomaru said as she pushed him away. She quickly made her way outside. Kagura sighed. "That was close. Being that close to him feels weird for some reason. I just need to stay away from him for a while," Kagura thought.

"Why does she keep avoiding me? Next time I'll make sure she can't run," Sesshomaru thought.

"Kagura I'm ready," Kanna said as she walked downstairs. She had on a short blue halter dress with white flip flops on. She had her long white hair in a ponytail. "Let's go then," Kagura said. "Is Sesshomaru coming?" Kanna asked. "Why would he be coming?" Kagura asked. "Oh, I was just wondering that's all," Kanna said as she got in the car.

Kagura got in also then drove off. "So Kagura what's up with you two?" Kanna asked. "What are you talking about?" Kagura asked. "Sesshomaru and you, it's so obvious that you like each other. So why aren't you two together then?" Kanna asked. "Why do you always want to talk about him?" Kagura asked.

"I was just asking geez," Kanna asked. "There's nothing to talk about so leave it at that," Kagura said. "If you say so," Kanna said.

**WELL HOPE U ENJOYED THIS OH YESH MORE TO COME LEAVE AN REVIEW PLZ AND THX also i must say sorry to be honest I thought I already put this chapter up. I did this one a while back hehe I just realize I didn't so sorry**


	11. Kaede and Kagura’s past

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy! Sorry it took so long. I started school so yea. Hope this makes up for the long wait.**

**I do not own Inuyasha. Sorry**

**Breaking free**

**Chapter 10: Kaede and Kagura's past**

**Last time-**

_"Why does she keep avoiding me? Next time I'll make sure she can't run," Shessomaru thought._

_"Kagura I'm ready," Kanna said as she walked downstairs. She had on a short blue halter dress with white flip flops on. She had her long white hair in a ponytail. "Let's go then," Kagura said. "Is Shessomaru coming?" Kanna asked. "Why would he be coming?" Kagura asked. "Oh, I was just wondering that's all," Kanna said as she got in the car._

_Kagura got in also then drove off. "So Kagura what's up with you to?" Kanna asked. "What are you talking about?" Kagura asked. "Shessomaru and you, it's so obvious that you like each other. So why aren't you two together then?" Kanna asked. "Why do you always want to talk about him?" Kagura asked._

_"I was just asking geez," Kanna asked. "There's nothing to talk about so leave it at that," Kagura said. "If you say so," Kanna said._

**Now:**

They soon arrived at Kaede's shrine. They parked near the shrine stairs and got out. "We have to climb all these stairs?" Kanna asked. "Yes. This is a shrine you know. I had to do this all the time anyways," Kagura said. "There are so many though," Kanna said. "Stop complaining. Let's go," Kagura said.

They soon made their way up the many stairs. They soon arrived at the shrine door. Kagura and Kanna walked in. "Grandma Kaede!" Kagura shouted. Nothing was heard. "Maybe she's not here," Kanna said. "That's weird; I told her I was coming. Maybe she went out some where. I guess we should just wait for her," Kagura said.

"What? Why don't we just go back to Shessomaru's place? I'm bored," Kanna said. "To bad, I'm not going back right now. And you aren't either. If you want to watch some TV it's in my room," Kagura said. "Fine,'" Kanna said.

She walked into Kagura's room. "Wow, this is a really big room. So this is where you got to sleep. Man I wish I had ran anyway with you," Kanna said. "Don't say that! I mean you may have had to live with him, but look at you. You grew up really nicely. Not like I did," Kagura said.

"Sorry," Kanna said. "It's ok. If you want…I'll call Kagome and have her pick you up. I'm going to stay here for a while," Kagura said. "You sure?' Kanna asked. "Yeah, you can meet Kaede some other time," Kagura said. "You wont mind being alone?" Kanna asked. "Nah," Kagura said.

"If you say so," Kanna said. So Kagura called Kagome and had her pick her up. But she didn't come alone. Shessomaru secretly came along. "I'll see later Kanna. Don't go wondering off somewhere with Kagome or the others. Got it?" Kagura asked. "You don't need to treat me like I'm some five year old," Kanna said. "Don't hold anything against Kagura Kanna. She is just worried about you that's all," Kagome said. "I know but still…I want you to treat me like an adult too," Kanna said. "Ok how about this. If you can prove to me that you're mature enough to be treated like an adult then I'll stop treating you like a child. How does that sound?" Kagura asked.

"Really?! You mean it?" Kanna asked. "I sure do," Kagura said. "Ok then, you have a deal," Kanna said. "Good, now get going," Kagura said. "Gotcha, bye," Kanna said. "See ya later," Kagome said. They soon drove off.

Kagura made her way back up the shrine stairs. She then walked into the house and walked into her room and laid on her bed. "Guess there's nothing left to do then wait for her. I wonder where she went anyways. I know I told her I was coming over. Maybe she forgot," Kagura said to herself.

She soon fell asleep. Shessomaru walked into her room and put a blanket over her. He stared at her face. He moved some hair from her face to get a better view. "Shessomaru…" Kagura murmured. "She's dreaming about me. I shall have to use this against her later on," Shessomaru thought. He then heard the door slide on.

He ran out her room and hid. It was Kaede. She was surprised to see Shessomaru near Kagura's door. "Who are you?! How did you get in here?" Kaede asked. She started to hit Shessomaru with her back. "Calm down, you're going to wake Kagura," Shessomaru said. "Kagura?" Kaede said as she stopped hitting him with her bag.

"She just fell asleep," Shessomaru said. "Oh my, how rude of me," Kaede said as she put down her bag. She walked into the kitchen and Shessomaru followed. "I'm terribly sorry. Please forgive me. Here have some tea," Kaede said as she handed him a small green cup.

Shessomaru took it from her. "No need to apologize," Shessomaru said as she took a sip of her tea. They then sat down. "Do you like it?" Kaede asked. "Yes, thank you," Shessomaru said.

"It's the least I can do. So are you a friend of Kagura's. Or could you possibly be her boyfriend. I didn't imagine any guy could put up with Kagura. I mean there is nothing wrong with her. They just dislike the way she acts. She has a real temper to," Kaede said.

"I am Shessomaru, and I'm only her friend. Or at least I think I am," Shessomaru said. "Only a friend? What a shame. I was hoping she would have found herself a nice guy by now. Do you know if she is seeing anyone?" Kaede said. "Not that I know of," Shessomaru said.

"I see, that Kagura needs to stop being so darn picky. Oh where are my manners I am Kaede Seki. Nice to meet you Shessomaru. I just hope Kagura hasn't caused you any trouble," Kaede said.

"She's caused more than you can imagine," Shessomaru thought.

"So is she living ok then? I haven't talked to her in so long. I was so surprised when she called. I figured she was in some kind of trouble. But I guess I was wrong," Kaede said as she poured Shessomaru some more tea.

"To be honest, not to long ago she was in an accident…" Shessomaru started to say. "Accident? What kind? Is she ok now?" Kaede asked. "She was shot a while back," Shessomaru said. "Oh my, I should have known she would have got in some kind of trouble," Kaede said as she put the tea pot down.

"Actually the shot was meant for me but she pushed me out the way so she got shot instead. So," Shessomaru said. "So?" Kaede asked. "I've been taking care of her. She should be ok though," Shessomaru said.

"Thank goodness she's ok. You and Kagura seem to be close," Kaede said. "I can't really put what we are in words. She is a very difficult person to understand. She keeps so many things to herself," Shessomaru said. "That's just how she is. Kagura doesn't want to bother people with her problems so she instead keeps them to herself and tries to fix them herself as well. I remember the day I found her," Kaede said.

**Flashback-**

_Kagura was sitting on a curve crying. People just ignored her and walked past her. An old lady walked up to her. "What's wrong child? Have you lost you're parents?" she asked. Kagura looked at her. "Leave me alone," Kagura said rudely. "My, my, someone seems to be in a bad mood. Are you hungry?" she asked. "No," Kagura said. Her stomach then growled. "How about you come with me? I was on my way home just now. I bought a lot of food. More than I need so how about you help me eat this all. After all it would be a shame if all this food went to a waist," She said. Kagura just looked at her._

_"I won't hurt you. My name is Kaede, whats yours?" Kaede asked. "Kagura…," Kagura said. "That's a really nice name. So how about it, want to come with me?" Kaede asked. Kagura stood up. "I'll take that as a yes then," Kaede said. She then walked off making sure Kagura wasn't to far behind every now and then. "Here we are. My place is just up these stairs," Kaede said. Kagura nodded her head. They both made there way up the shrine stairs._

_"Well here we are," Kaede said. Kagura's eyes widened. There were a lot of cherry blossom trees. She ran towards them. She had a big smile on her face. Kaede smiled and walked into her house. She began cooking. Kagura secretly watched her even though Kaede knew she was there. When she would turn around Kagura would hide behind the wall. Kaede soon finished cooking. She had made some stew, rice balls, sushi, and noodles and tea. She placed everything nicely on the table. Kagura smelt the food and slowly made her way towards the table._

_"Don't be scared. I didn't poison any of it. Eat as much as you want. There is plenty more where this came from," Kaede said as she smiled. Kagura then grabbed a bowl and dung into the food she was offered. They both were finished with everything._

_"Did you like it?" Kaede asked as she washed the dished. Kagura nodded her head. "It's none of my business and I won't rush you. I can tell you don't trust me. So when you are ready to tell me whats wrong I'll be here to listen to you. You may stay here as long as you want as well. If you do decide to stay let me know so I can prepare a room for you," Kaede said as she smiled._

_Kagura just looked at her._

**End of Flashback.**

"Kagura was silent and rarely would speak to me. But I didn't mind at all. Because I knew after a while she would begin to trust me. And she did to. I soon was told the horrific story of her mother and father. I understood why she was silent for so long. What child wouldn't after going through what she went to? Especially on her 6th birthday," Kaede said.

She stood up. "So ever since then I have been raising her like she was my grandchild. We had our good and bad moments. Like the time I tried to make her go to school. Laughs a bit She refused to go but after some compromising I got her to go. Kagura soon found herself telling me anything that bothered her. All she really wants is someone to listen to her problems. Not someone that will try and fix them for her. She is an independent person," Kaede said.

"I've noticed that," Shessomaru said. "Just give her some time. I'm sure she will start to trust you as well," Kaede said. "Thanks," Shessomaru said. "No problem, oh, how is her sister Kanna?" Kaede asked. "She's at my place now. She's just fine," Shessomaru said. "I'm glad to hear that," Kaede said as she walked into the kitchen.

She walked back in the room with a photo album. "I'm going to check on Kagura. You may look at this while you wait," Kaede said as she handed him the book. Kaede walked into Kagura's room. Shessomaru opened the album.

There were many pictures of Kagura. Shessomaru flipped through the pages. "She smiled a lot when she was younger. She must have been really happy here," Shessomaru thought. "Kagura calm down it's me Kaede!" Kaede shouted. Shessomaru put the album down and ran into her room.

"No! Let me go! Get you're hands off of me you bastard!" Kagura shouted. She was swinging around in her bed. "She's having a nightmare," Kaede said. Shessomaru walked over to her and grabbed her hand. "Kagura calm down," Shessomaru said. She started to calm down a bit. "Thank goodness, I walked in and saw her talking in her sleep. I wanted to see what she was saying and when I touched her she got like this," Kaede said.

"She should be ok now," Shessomaru said as he continued to hold her hand. "This brings me back when she was still a child. She would have nightmares every night about her mother's death. Sometimes she wouldn't even sleep because she was too scared," Kaede said.

"She recently had an encounter with her father," Shessomaru said. "I see, I'll get her some water," Kaede said as she walked out the room. Shessomaru looked at Kagura. "Shessomaru…why is it when I'm around you I feel so safe…" Kagura murmured in her sleep.

She squeezed Shessomaru's hand. Kaede walked in with a glass of water. "I will prepare a room for you if you want," Kaede said. "I'm fine here," Shessomaru said. "Can I ask you something?" Kaede asked.

"Yes," Shessomaru said.

"I understand if this is to much but can you stay with Kagura. I'm sure one day she will tell you her true feelings so until then can you wait?" Kaede asked. Shessomaru nodded his head. "Thank you, I really appreciate this. If you ever need anything please just let me know and I will try my best to help you," Kaede said.

'Got it," Shessomaru said. "I shall go prepare you something to eat," Kaede said as she walked out the room. Shessomaru sat down while still holding her hand.

"Shessomaru I think I…" Kagura began to say. Shessomaru hoped she would finish but she did not.

Later that night.

Kagura began to shiver. Shessomaru noticed the blanket was off of her. He moved her over and got in the bed with her. He laid her head on his chest and held her tightly.

Early in the morning Shessomaru got out the bed and made sure not to wake Kagura. He took off his jacket and put it over her. He then walked out the room. "Leaving so soon?" Kaede asked as she appeared behind him. "Yes, thank you for letting me stay the night. I think in a way I understand Kagura a little better. She's not as bad as people say she is," Shessomaru said.

"That's good," Kaede said. They walked over to the door. "Oh here, I want you to have this photo album of Kagura. I have plenty," Kaede said. He took it. "Thanks for everything," Shessomaru said. "Make sure to stop by soon oh and can you tell Kanna sorry for missing her?" Kaede asked. "Yes. Well bye," Shessomaru said. "Bye. I'm glad Kagura is surrounded by kind people like you,'" Kaede said as she waved good bye. Shessomaru made his way down the shrine stairs.

"I'm sure one day she'll follow you too as long as you don't leave her too far behind. I know the day will come when she will take you're helping hand. Just like she took mine," Kaede thought.

Kagura soon woke up. She sat up in her bed. His jacket fell off her bed. "Huh? Isn't this Shessomaru's jacket? How did it get here? I'm sure he isn't here," Kagura said. She got out of bed and held the jacket. She saw Kaede cooking in the kitchen. "Morning Kaede," Kagura said. Kaede turned around.

"Morning dear, did you sleep well?" Kaede asked. "Yeah, at first I was having a bad dream but then it disappeared," Kagura said.

"That's' good," Kaede said. "Kaede, do you know whose jacket this is?" Kagura asked. She turned around and looked at it. "No sorry," Kaede said. "Oh, this looks like the jacket my friend always wears," Kagura said.

"Well we can talk while we are eating. I'm sure you're hungry," Kaede said. "I sure am," Kagura said as she smiled.

**WELL THAT'S THE LONG AWAITED CHAPTER PEOPLES. I HOPE U LIKED IT. I KNOW I DID. OH YESH!!! Anyway. Here's the preview for the next chapter: the next chapter is called Alone with him**

_Kagura opened Shessomaru's closet and noticed his jacket missing. Something then fell on the ground. She picked it up and opened it. It was her photo album. "So he was there yesterday, I wasn't imagining in after all. I thought I heard his voice. That means he held my hand the whole night and I think I was using his chest as a pillow…" Kagura said as she began to blush._

_"I hope I didn't say anything while I was sleeping. Then again if I did! Ah! How can I face him now," Kagura thought. She put everything back in the closet and walked out his room. She then bumped into Shessomaru. "Um Shessomaru sorry, excuse me," Kagura said as she tried to walk past him. But Shessomaru turned around and grabbed her arm._

**LOOK FORWARD TO IT YEAH!!! LEAVE A REVIEW AND ILL LOVE YOU FOREVER!!!!! (no homo)**


	12. Alone with him

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy! (The song is by Kaci: I think I love you)**

**I do not own Inuyasha. Sorry**

**Breaking free**

**Chapter 11: Alone with him**

**Last time-**

_Early in the morning Sesshomaru got out the bed and made sure not to wake Kagura. He took off his jacket and put it over her. He then walked out the room. "Leaving so soon?" Kaede asked as she appeared behind him. "Yes, thank you for letting me stay the night. I think in a way I understand Kagura a little better. She's not as bad as people say she is," Sesshomaru said._

_"That's good," Kaede said. They walked over to the door. "Oh here, I want you to have this photo album of Kagura. I have plenty," Kaede said. He took it. "Thanks for everything," Sesshomaru said. "Make sure to stop by soon oh and can you tell Kanna sorry for missing her?" Kaede asked. "Yes. Well bye," Sesshomaru said. "Bye. I'm glad Kagura is surrounded by kind people like you,'" Kaede said as she waved good bye. Sesshomaru made his way down the shrine stairs._

_"I'm sure one day she'll follow you too as long as you don't leave her too far behind. I know the day will come when she will take you're helping hand. Just like she took mine," Kaede thought._

_Kagura soon woke up. She sat up in her bed. His jacket fell off her bed. "Huh? Isn't this Sesshomaru's jacket? How did it get here? I'm sure he isn't here," Kagura said. She got out of bed and held the jacket. She saw Kaede cooking in the kitchen. "Morning Kaede," Kagura said. Kaede turned around._

_"Morning dear, did you sleep well?" Kaede asked. "Yeah, at first I was having a bad dream but then it disappeared," Kagura said._

_"That's' good," Kaede said. "Kaede, do you know whose jacket this is?" Kagura asked. She turned around and looked at it. "No sorry," Kaede said. "Oh, this looks like the jacket my friend always wears," Kagura said._

_"Well we can talk while we are eating. I'm sure you're hungry," Kaede said. "I sure am," Kagura said as she smiled._

**NOW-**

"Thanks for the food grandma," Kagura said as she put away the plates. "No problem. So Kagura tell me, are you feeling ok?" Kaede asked. "Yes, why do you ask?" Kagura asked. "No reason. So Kagura is there anything you would like to do?" Kaede asked. "Not really," Kagura asked.

"Then you should head back home now," Kaede said. "Why? I was hoping I can help you with things you need to do," Kagura asked. "Don't worry about me dear. I don't want to keep you here now," Kaede said.

"You sure you don't need me to do anything?" Kagura asked. "I'm certain, now get going. You aren't going to get anywhere in life if you stay here," Kaede said as she pushed Kagura towards the door.

"Do you not want me here?" Kagura asked. "No, it's just…I'm expecting some people soon so you shouldn't be here. I mean they're old like me. You wouldn't want to hang around old folks now would you?" Kaede asked.

"I guess if you put it that way," Kagura said. "Good, now come visit again but not to soon. Oh and drive carefully now," Kaede said as she handed her bag to her. "Well ok bye then," Kagura said. "Bye," Kaede said.

Kagura then made her way down the shrine stairs. "Well that was weird," Kagura said as she got in her car and drove off. She looked at the jacket next to her. "I could have sworn he was wearing this when I left yesterday morning. Maybe I'm just over thinking things. He doesn't even know how to get here," Kagura thought.

She soon got back to Sesshomaru's place. She got out her car with the jacket around her arms and walked into the house. She was surprised to not find anyone home. "Where is everyone?" Kagura wondered.

She then noticed a note on the table.

_"Hey Kagura,_

_Me, Kanna and Inuyasha went to an amusement park. Be back sometime tonight. Call me if you need anything."_

_Kagome_

"Amusement park? Then where did he go?" Kagura wondered. She put the note down and walked upstairs. "I should change clothes but first I need to take a nice warm bath," Kagura thought as she put the jacket down on the bed. She then grabbed a towel and walked into the bathroom.

She watched the hot water fill the bathtub then got in. "This feels so good. I can't think of the last time I took a relaxing warm bath like this," Kagura said. She started to hum. After a while she got out of the tub and wrapped the white towel around her body.

She brushed her hair then walked out the bathroom and into Sesshomaru's room. "Now what shall I wear today?" Kagura wondered.

Kagura opened Sesshomaru's closet and noticed his jacket missing. Something then fell on the ground. She picked it up and opened it. It was her photo album. "So he was there yesterday, I wasn't imagining it after all. I thought I heard his voice too. That means… he held my hand the whole night and… I think I was using his chest as a pillow…" Kagura said as she began to blush.

"I hope I didn't say anything while I was sleeping. Then again if I did! Ah! How can I face him now?" Kagura wondered. She put everything back in the closet and walked out his room. She then bumped into Shessomaru. "Um Sesshomaru sorry, excuse me," Kagura said as she tried to walk past him. But Sesshomaru turned around and grabbed her arm.

Sesshomaru looked at her. Her hair was down and still dripping wet. He then looked at her body. "Where are you going?" Sesshomaru asked. "I…was going to get some…um," Kagura started to say.

"Have you eaten anything?" Sesshomaru asked. "No…I mean yes. I ate while I was at Kaede's," Kagura said. "Will you a company to my family's restaurant?" Sesshomaru asked. "But I've already eaten so why would I go?" Kagura asked. "You do not have to eat. I have some business there. I don't want to leave you here by your self," Sesshomaru said. She looked at him. "Ok…" Kagura said. "It's not like he was going to take no for an answer," Kagura thought.

"Good, hurry and get dressed then. We will be leaving in five minutes," Sesshomaru said as he let go of her arm. "What am I suppose to wear?" Kagura asked. "There is a red dress in my closet. You shall wear that," Sesshomaru.

"Red dress? I didn't see I mean ok. I'll go get ready now," Kagura said as she walked back into his room. "Well at least I won't be alone with him. He did say business so other people have to be there," Kagura thought as she opened the closet and looked for a red dress.

She found it and took it off. She looked at it. "What is this?!" Kagura shouted. It was a little below her waist. It showed a lot of her chest as well. It had see-thru sleeves. "Where did he get something like this from?" Kagura said.

She put it on. She found some red heels and put them on as well. "I'm going to make him regret getting this. Who does he think he is making me dress like some kind of slut," Kagura said angrily.

She brushed her hair then curled it. She put on some red lip stick and some black eyeliner. She walked out Sesshomaru's room and noticed him waiting in front of the door. Sesshomaru was stunned. "I knew she would look good in this but not this good," Sesshomaru thought.

"What's with this dress?!" Kagura shouted. "You don't like it?" Sesshomaru asked. "Look how short it is!" Kagura said. "Something wrong with that?" Sesshomaru asked. "Of course there is!" Kagura said.

"We should get going," Sesshomaru said as he walked away from her. "I'm not done talking!" Kagura said. He made his way downstairs. "He will defiantly pay for this," Kagura thought.

She carefully walked down the stairs making sure not to trip. She looked at Sesshomaru as he put his white jacket on. He had on a white tux with white dress shoes. He had his hair in a ponytail. She stared at him.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked. "Nothing," Kagura said as she walked over to him. They left the house and got in his car.

They soon arrived at the restaurant. "Wow, this place is huge," Kagura said. "It's even bigger inside," Sesshomaru said as they got out the car. They walked in. Her eyes widened. A waiter walked up to them. "Good afternoon Sesshomaru-sama. Your table is this way," He said. They followed him to the table.

They then sat down. "Would you like something to drink?" he asked. "Ice tea for me," Sesshomaru said. "And you miss?" he asked. "This place is like a castle," Kagura thought. "Miss?" he said.

"What?" Kagura asked. "What would you like for a drink?" he asked again. "Oh um water I guess," Kagura said. "I shall get that right away," he said as he walked off.

Sesshomaru was looking at the menu. "Hey!" Kagura said. "Hm?" Sesshomaru said. "Why are there only two seats? I thought we came here for business," Kagura said. "I lied," Sesshomaru said. "What do you mean you lied?!" Kagura asked.

"If I had asked you to come here with no reason you would have said no. So I made up a lie," Sesshomaru said. "Why the heck did you do that?" Kagura asked. "You keep avoiding me. This was the only way I could think of to get us alone. So I made the arrangements and gave Kanna and the others tickets to some amusement park," Sesshomaru said.

"I should have expected this. I want to go home then," Kagura demanded. "No," Sesshomaru said. "What do you mean no?" Kagura asked as she started to get mad. "Not till I get what I came here for," Sesshomaru said as he looked at her.

"And what might that be?" Kagura asked. "Answers," Sesshomaru said. "Stop beating around the bush and get to the point," Kagura said. "Why have you been avoiding me? Did I do something to make you angry? Is this some kind of pay back?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You brought me all the way here to ask me some questions that I won't answer?" Kagura asked. "Let's say I was taking a chance then," Sesshomaru said. "Well you failed miserably then," Kagura said.

"I guess I did," Sesshomaru said.

"Then again, since he did all this just to ask me those questions it must have been bothering him a lot. I'll give him his props. But taking me to some fancy family restaurant isn't going to get him anything," Kagura thought.

"Can we go home then?" Kagura asked. "No," Sesshomaru said. "Why? I'm not going to answer any of those questions," Kagura said. "Do you really dislike being near me that much?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagura didn't say anything. They both became silent. The waiter soon brought their drinks. "I'm going to the bathroom," Kagura said as she got up. "What is it going to take," Sesshomaru wondered.

"Bring us the best wine you have. Make it quick too," Sesshomaru ordered. "I'm not done yet," Sesshomaru thought. "Great now I have to find the bathroom. Why does this place have to be so big? Excuse me, where might I find the ladies room?" Kagura asked.

"I'll show you," she said. Kagura followed her. "Here we are. Will that be all?" She asked. "Yes, thank you," Kagura said. She walked into the bathroom.

"Here you go sir, this is our finest wine," he said as he poured it into two wine glasses. He then walked off. Kagura made her way back to their table and sat down. A group of people started to play music on stage. Kagura watched them play.

"This is not going well at all," Sesshomaru thought.

"Maybe I should ask him about last night," Kagura wondered. People began to dance. "Last night, you were at your place right?" Kagura asked. "Let's dance," Sesshomaru said as he stood up.

He took her hand and led her to the dance floor. He put one arm on her shoulder and the other on her waist. "What is he trying to accomplish by doing all this?" Kagura wondered. "What are you thinking about?" Sesshomaru asked. "None of your business," Kagura said as she looked away from him.

Sesshomaru sighed. "Kagura are you not enjoying this?" Sesshomaru asked. "I don't know…" Kagura said.

The lights soon dimmed. Kagura looked at Sesshomaru's face. The people on stage stopped playing. A girl wearing a short dress walked onto the stage and became too sing.

"_Do you think you love me... Ooo we!  
I THINK I LOVE YOU!_

_I'm sleeping  
And right in the middle of a good dream  
Then all at once I wake up  
From something that keeps knocking at my brain  
Before I go insane  
I hold my pillow to my head  
And spring up in my bed  
Screaming out the words I dread ...  
"I think I love you!" (I think I love you)_

_This morning, I woke up with this feeling  
I didn't know how to deal with  
and so I just decided to myself  
I'd hide it to myself  
and never talk about it  
and did not go and shout it  
when you walked into the room ...  
"I think I love you!" (I think I love you)_

"Why can't I tell him….," Kagura thought. Sesshomaru looked at her confused face.

**  
**_I think I love you  
so what am I so afraid of?  
I'm afraid that I'm not sure of  
A love there is no cure for  
I think I love you  
isn't that what life is made of?  
Though it worries me to say  
I've never felt this way_

_Believe me  
You really don't have to worry  
I only want to make you happy  
And if you say  
Hey, go away, I will  
But I think better still  
I'd better stay around and love you  
Do you think I have a case?  
Let me ask you to your face  
Do you think you love me?_

_I think I love you  
so what am I so afraid of?  
I'm afraid that I'm not sure of  
A love there is no cure for  
I think I love you  
isn't that what life is made of?  
Though it worries me to say  
I've never felt this way_

_I don't know what I'm up against  
I don't know what it's all about  
I've go so much to think about  
Hey! I think I love you!  
So what am I so afraid of?  
I'm afraid that I'm not sure of  
A love there is no cure for  
I think I love you  
isn't that what life is made of?  
Though it worries me to say  
I've never felt this way_

_I think I love you!  
So what am I so afraid of?  
I'm afraid that I'm not sure of  
A love there is no cure for  
I think I love you  
isn't that what life is made of?  
Though it worries me to say  
I've never felt this way"_

She then bowed. Everyone stopped dancing and clapped. She then walked off the stage. Sesshomaru then let go of Kagura. "Kagura listen, there is something I have to tell you," Sesshomaru said.

"What is it?" Kagura asked. "This might be my only chance," Sesshomaru thought. A tall girl with long black hair while wearing a white halter dress. "Long time no see Sesshomaru," she said. They both turned and looked at her. "Who's she?" Kagura asked.

"You don't know who I am? Sesshomaru how could you not tell her about us?" she asked. "What do you mean?" Kagura asked. "Kikyo don't," Sesshomaru said. "Kikyo?"Kagura said.

"I'm Kikyo; I've known Sesshomaru since we were little kids. You can say we're on and off lovers," Kikyo said. "Lovers…." Kagura repeated. "So who's this skank Sesshy? Were you that bored while I was gone? You could have done better if you ask me. But hey I'm back now so you can leave now," Kikyo said as she looked at her.

"Who the hell are you calling a skank?!" Kagura shouted.

"You of course. I mean look how you are dressed. You look like a slut oh wait I forgot you are one. You're just like the rest. Going after Sesshomaru for his money. Why do you hang around people like that Sesshomaru?" Kikyo asked.

"Stop Kikyo," Sesshomaru said. "You little bitch! I ain't a fucking skank or slut!" Kagura shouted. "Kagura calm down," Sesshomaru said. "I will not calm down! You heard what she just said about me!" Kagura said angrily.

"She has a bad temper to. Girls like her should not be allowed to be in public. She probably causes trouble for everyone around her. I would get away from her as soon as I can. Who knows what kind of trouble she'll get you in," Kikyo said as she smirked.

Kagura didn't say anything. "I knew it I am right," Kikyo said. "Kagura," Sesshomaru said. "She's right…I shouldn't be around you…I'll be leaving then. Good bye," Kagura said as she ran out. Tears ran down her face.

"That's better," Kikyo said. "You talk to much Kikyo. You went too far," Sesshomaru said. "I was just speaking the truth. Besides you should be thanking me. Who knows what kind of trouble you could have gotten in because of her," Kikyo said.

"Get out of my face. The only person causing me trouble is you," Sesshomaru said. He was pissed. "Why? I came all the way back from America to see you," Kikyo asked. "Then go back there. And this time don't come back either," Sesshomaru said as he walked away from her.

"Wait Sesshomaru!" Kikyo shouted. Everyone looked at her. "Stop looking at me!" Kikyo shouted.

Sesshomaru walked out the restaurant and tried to find Kagura. "She shouldn't have gotten far," he thought as he got in his car.

Kagura was sitting on a swing at a park waiting for Kagome to come pick her up. Kagome soon picked up. She walked over to Kagura. "What happened?" Kagome asked. "I just want to go home," Kagura said in a low tone.

Kagome nodded her head. They got in the car and drove off to her apartment. "You sure you don't want me to stay here with you?" Kagome asked. "I'm sure. Take care of Kanna for me. Don't tell Sesshomaru I'm here got it. I don't want to see or talk to him," Kagura said as she sat on her couch.

"Why? Did you two get in some kind of fight?" Kagome asked. "No, I don't want to be a bother that's all," Kagura said.

"I'm confused," Kagome said. "Don't worry about it. You better get going now. I'm going to bed. I'll talk to you later," Kagura said as she stood up. "Got it, hope you feel better soon. Bye," Kagome said. She then left.

Kagura laid on her bed looking at her ceiling. "I must be really stupid," Kagura thought.

**DUN DUN DUN! Hope you liked it. Please leave a review. Also I thank the person (forgot name sorry) who told me how to spell Sesshomaru's name right. I feel really dumb ha-ha. Anyways next time on Breaking free:**

_"We shouldn't see each other anymore. I want to thank you for taking care of me for all this time though. I really am grateful," Kagura said. "Why is it so hard for you to be near me?" Sesshomaru asked. "It's not that I don't like being around you…when I'm around you I feel really safe….and I like that feeling a lot," Kagura said._

_"Then why don't you want to see me?" Sesshomaru asked. "It's better this way," Kagura said. "Why is that?" Sesshomaru asked. "Because it just is…." Kagura said._

_"If you're doing this to protect me then you're to late. I've already put myself in your problem. There is no use in backing out now," Sesshomaru said._

_"Why can't you just leave me alone? I don't want to be around you any more. Get it in your head! Ok!" Kagura shouted. Tears formed in her eyes. Sesshomaru then hugged her. "Push me away all you want but I'll just keep coming back," Sesshomaru said._

_"Why? Why do you care so much about me?" Kagura asked. "Because I've fallen in love with you. Asking me to stay away from you is something I can't do even if I wanted too. So no matter how far you run away from me, no matter where you go I will find you. That's a promise," Sesshomaru said._

_It started to rain. "Sesshomaru….I…I," Kagura started to say. "Shhh, you don't need to say it now," Sesshomaru said. Kagura looked at his face. He brought his face closer to her. They shared a passionate kiss. They then moved apart._

_They stared into each others eyes. "Lets go home now," Sesshomaru said. Kagura nodded her head._


	13. Miroku meets Sango

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy! I do not own Inuyasha. Sorry. WARNING LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!! Also on the last chapter I put up the wrong preview. My bad. Please forgive me. The preview you saw will be the chapter after the next one. Once again I am very sorry.**

**Breaking free**

**Chapter 12: Miroku meets Sango**

**Last time-**

_"That's better," Kikyo said. "You talk to much Kikyo. You went too far," Sesshomaru said. "I was just speaking the truth. Besides you should be thanking me. Who knows what kind of trouble you could have gotten in because of her," Kikyo said._

_"Get out of my face. The only person causing me trouble is you," Sesshomaru said. He was pissed. "Why? I came all the way back from America to see you," Kikyo asked. "Then go back there. And this time don't come back either," Sesshomaru said as he walked away from her._

_"Wait Sesshomaru!" Kikyo shouted. Everyone looked at her. "Stop looking at me!" Kikyo shouted._

_Sesshomaru walked out the restaurant and tried to find Kagura. "She shouldn't have gotten far," he thought as he got in his car._

_Kagura was sitting on a swing at a park waiting for Kagome to come pick her up. Kagome soon picked up. She walked over to Kagura. "What happened?" Kagome asked. "I just want to go home," Kagura said in a low tone._

_Kagome nodded her head. They got in the car and drove off to her apartment. "You sure you don't want me to stay here with you?" Kagome asked. "I'm sure. Take care of Kanna for me. Don't tell Sesshomaru I'm here got it. I don't want to see or talk to him," Kagura said as she sat on her couch._

_"Why? Did you two get in some kind of fight?" Kagome asked. "No, I don't want to be a bother that's all," Kagura said._

_"I'm confused," Kagome said. "Don't worry about it. You better get going now. I'm going to bed. I'll talk to you later," Kagura said as she stood up. "Got it, hope you feel better soon. Bye," Kagome said. She then left._

_Kagura laid on her bed looking at her ceiling. "I must be really stupid," Kagura thought._

**NOW-**

Kagura moved around in her bed. "Great now I can't even sleep," Kagura said as she sat up. Sesshomaru walked into his house. He saw Kagome and the others eating. "Did Kagura come back here?" Sesshomaru asked.

He walked over to them. "Nope, haven't seen her since we've been back. Why? You lose her again?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru gave him an evil glare. Inuyasha looked away from him. "Did you two get in some kind of fight?" Kanna asked.

"One word, Kikyo," Sesshomaru said as he sat with them. Inuyasha spit out his food. "Kikyo?" Kanna said. Inuyasha started to cough. "You ok?" Kagome said. "Yeah, so she's back again?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, she hasn't changed one bit," Sesshomaru said. "Who's Kikyo?" Kagome asked. "Some bitch he slept with every now and then," Inuyasha said as he patted his chest. Sesshomaru looked at him.

"What? It's true. Anyways after a while he got, what's the word? ATTACHED to him, a lot too. She leaves the country for a while then always comes back to see Sesshomaru then she's gone again." Inuyasha said.

"Wow, that's some weird relationship you two have," Kagome said. "But how did that make Kagura mad? I doubt you told her that," Kanna said.

"Knowing Kikyo she probably said some unnecessary things to her, she got pissed. And knowing Sesshomaru he tried to calm her down but that made her madder and then she ran off. Am I right?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru looked away. "Aw, poor Kagura. Wait to I find this Kikyo person. I'll make her regret messing with my sister," Kanna said as she stood up.

"Now Kanna we don't want to do anything careless. We should just wait for her to come back ok?" Kagome said. "Fine… but what if she doesn't come back?" Kanna asked. "You shouldn't say things like that Kanna. She wouldn't just leave you here," Kagome said.

"It's happened before…" Kanna said. "But she came back for you. Just give her some time to be alone. Then she'll come back and everything will be ok. Then you'll feel stupid for worrying so much," Inuyasha said.

Kanna nodded her head. "Who knows how long she'll be gone though," Sesshomaru thought. Everyone soon went to sleep, well almost everyone. Sesshomaru was looking at Kagura's photo album.

He smiled for a second then stopped when he tried to figure out where she could be. "Dammit! Where the hell can she be? Wait she must have gone back to her apartment. Then again I should give her some time to be alone. I'm pretty sure if I went there then it would only make her madder then she'll run off again and I might not be able to find her next time," Sesshomaru thought.

He shut the book and laid on his bed. "I wonder what she's doing right now," Sesshomaru wondered.

The next morning Kagura decided to finally go back to work. Since her car was still at Sesshomaru's she called Sango and had her drive her to work. "Thanks Sango for the lift. How about some coffee?" Kagura asked.

"Why not, I'd sure like to catch up on what's been going on with you lately," Sango said. They walked into the shop. Miroku walked up to them. "Kagura you're back! And who is this fine lady you have brought with you?" Miroku asked. "Sorry for being out for so long. I was in an accident. I guess you can put it that way but I'm ok now. Anyways this is my friend Sango," Kagura said as she pointed to her.

"Sango is it? Hello my name is Miroku," Miroku said as he held her hand. Sango blushed. "Nice to meet you too," Sango said. "Believe me the pleasure is all mine. I have never met anyone as gorgeous as you are dear Sango," Miroku said as he kissed her hand.

Sango giggled a little. "Oh boy," Kagura said.

"Sango will you give me the privilege of taking you out on a date?" Miroku asked in a sweet way. "To be honest I'm kind of am seeing someone right now," Sango said as she took her hand back. "Since when are seeing someone. Last time I checked you were single," Kagura said.

"That was then this is now. His name is Kouga. I was out shopping one day and I accidentally spilt my soda on him when I was in the food court. He then bought me another soda and then we started talking and well he ended up asking me out and I said yes," Sango said.

"I see," Miroku said. "Don't take it the wrong way Miroku. I mean you seem like a really nice guy," Sango said. "I understand," Miroku said as he walked off. "Wait, I didn't mean to hurt his feelings. DO you think you can talk to him for me? I should get going anyways," Sango said.

"Ok, see ya later," Kagura said. Sango then left. Kagura knocked on Miroku's door. "Come in…" Miroku said in a depressed way. Kagura walked in. "You don't need to get all upset," Kagura said as she sat down.

"Here I thought I found the perfect girl and then it turns out she has a boyfriend," Miroku said as he sighed. "You really like Sango that much? After only just now meeting her," Kagura asked. Miroku nodded his head. "Ok then, I shouldn't be doing this but how about this I'll help you get with Sango," Kagura said.

"Really?! You mean it?" Miroku asked as he quickly stood up and looked at her. "Yep," Kagura said. "What about her boyfriend?" Miroku asked. "Leave that to me. First I'll meet this so called Kouga and see what you're up against. Then we will continue from there," Kagura said.

"Thanks so much," Miroku said as he tried to hug her. "Whoa there, what are friends for. Anyways I'll go get to work then." Kagura said as she left.

Kagura walked into the kitchen. Yuri quickly ran up to her. "Kagura you're back! I thought you died or something," Yuri said as she hugged her. "Well as you can I am ok. So what did I miss?" Kagura asked.

Yuri let her go. "Not much oh, Sesshomaru hasn't been here in a long time. I bet he's to scared of coming here because of you. This isn't good; we haven't even been having a lot of customers since he left. You don't think…what if he's drinking coffee at some other coffee shop. This is awful Kagura. What should we do?!?!" Yuri asked as she began to panic.

"First calm down, so what if he hasn't been coming. He's a busy guy remember? So don't think too much of it," Kagura lied.

"It would probably be a bad idea if I told her the real reason why he hasn't been coming. Then again she probably wouldn't even believe me. I mean I wouldn't even believe myself," Kagura thought. "I guess your right. I just hope he comes back soon. Anyways I better get going. Don't want to keep the customers waiting," Yuri said as she walked out the kitchen.

Kagura started taking people orders. Sadly her mind was full of thought of Sesshomaru. She poured too much coffee into a cup or none at all. She mixed up orders and wrote nothing down when the customers ordered their food. Yuri walked over to her.

"Kagura you sure you're ok? You seem to be out of it. Is something bothering you?" Yuri asked. Kagura was looking at her plate. "Kagura!" Yuri shouted.

"Huh?" Kagura asked as she looked at Yuri. "Did you even hear what I said?" Yuri asked. "Something about a person's order I think," Kagura said.

"No, I asked if you were ok." Yuri said. "Oh, of course I am. Why do you ask?" Kagura asked. "It's just you seem really out of it that's all," Yuri said in a concerned. "You're just thinking to much again Yuri. Anyways I better hurry up, like you said before don't want to keep the customers waiting," Kagura said as she walked over to a table full of people who just walked in.

"She seemed fine when she came in," Miroku said. "Well that was then this is now," Yuri said. "Well what do you want me to do?" Miroku asked. "I don't know something," Yuri said. "If something is bothering Kagura then let her be. If she wanted us to know what was wrong with her she would have said something already," Miroku said as she put away some papers.

"Fine," Yuri said as she walked out. She walked over to Kagura. "Something wrong?" Kagura asked. "I just wanted to tell you…that if you ever need anyone to talk to…I'm ready listen," Yuri said.

"Thanks," Kagura said. "No problem," Yuri said.

The coffee shop was soon closed. Sango had come to pick Kagura up. Sango wasn't alone when she came out her car. "Kagura this is Kouga, the guy I was telling you about before. I figured I should bring him alone so you can meet him," Sango said.

Kagura looked at the man standing next to her.

Kouga had brown eyes with long brown hair in a ponytail. He was a little taller than Sango. 'Yo," Kouga said. "He is handsome, but why does it seem like I've seen him somewhere before," Kagura thought. Miroku walked out and saw them together. He walked up to Sango.

"Hey Sango…" Miroku said as he stood next to Kagura. "Hey Miroku, this is Kouga," Sango said. Miroku looked at him. Kouga then held her waist. "Koga what are you doing?" Sango asked as she blushed.

"Let me get this straight, Sango is my woman ok? So don't go trying anything with her," Koga said as he looked at Miroku. "Kouga! Don't be mean." Sango said. "Sorry, I just don't like how he's looking at you Sango," Kouga said in a childish way.

"I'll see you tomorrow Kagura," Miroku said as he walked off. "Now look what you did. Miroku wait," Sango shouted as she ran after him. Miroku turned around.

"Sorry about that Miroku. He doesn't usually act like that," Sango said. "Don't worry about it. I'd probably act the same way. Anyways you better get back to your boyfriend. He's probably getting mad since you're talking to me," Miroku said.

"Don't be like that Miroku. Look I know we just met but I still want to be your friend," Sango said. "Friend right, I'll be going then," Miroku said as he walked off. "Miroku," Sango said. He just kept walking. "Just friends," Miroku thought.

"Have I seen you some where before?" Kagura asked. "I don't know. Have you?" Kouga asked. "I know I've seen him somewhere but I can't remember," Kagura thought.

"How long have you two been going out again?" Kagura asked.

"I'd have to say for almost a week I guess. Maybe even more," Kouga said. Sango walked back over to them.

"What happened?" Kagura asked. "I think I hurt his feelings," Sango said. "Serves him right for looking at you like he did," Kouga said rudely. "Kouga!" Sango said as she began to get annoyed. "What? Don't tell me you like that guy?" Kouga said.

"Of course I don't," Sango asked. "Or at least I don't think so," Sango though.

"Good, I don't want to see you hanging around that guy Sango. Who knows what he might try and do to you," Kouga said. "Kouga he's a nice guy. And if I want to hang around him I will," Sango said.

"Who are you dating me or him?" Kouga asked. "You of course," Sango said. "Then act like it," Koga said. "Why are you being like this?" Sango asked. "Being like what huh? I ain't doing anything," Kouga said. Kagura just watched them argue. "I probably should go." Kagura thought as she back away.

She then headed home. "Koga you are being a real…" Sango stopped as Kouga suddenly kissed her.

_**LEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMON…..**_

Kouga pushed her against her car. Sango moaned a little. "Kouga…what are you doing???" Sango asked as she pushed him off. He opened the back door and laid her on the back seat. "I want you," Kouga said as he shut the car.

"Why now?" Sango asked. Kouga began to nibble at her ear. "Seeing you mad like that turned me on," Kouga said as he began to kiss her neck. Sango blushed. "Kouga…what if someone sees us?" Sango asked.

"Who cares," Kouga said as he kissed her lips again. Licking her button lip she opened her mouth. Kouga put his hand under her shirt and started to caress her left breast. This made Sango moan some. He then pinched her nipple.

This made her moan even louder. He then stopped kissing her. "You like how that feels don't you?" Kouga asked as he grinned. Sango nodded her head.

He then took her shirt off. Exposing her bare chest he made started to suck on her right nipple while still caressing her left breast. This made Sango moan even louder.

He then took her pants off showing her wet panties. Sango blushed. Kouga took off his shirt showing his muscular body. He then removed his pants leaving him only in his boxes. He started to lick her panty where she was wet. "Ah Kouga!" Sango shouted.

He then slipped them off and put two fingers in her. He moved them in and out fast. This made Sango moan uncontrollable. "Kouga…I'm…about to…" Sango started to say. Kouga then took his fingers out of her.

He smiled then licked the juices on his fingers. "Kouga…I want you…in me…please," Sango begged. "Not yet, please me," Kouga demanded.

Sango sat up a little. Kouga took off his boxers. Sango stared at his hard member. She put her hand on it and squeezed it a bit. This made Kouga moan a little. She moved her hand up and down. Kouga moaned more.

"Perfect Sango, more," Kouga said as he continued to moan. She moved her hand up and down even faster. 'Suck on it," Kouga said.

She put her mouth near his member and licked some of the juices leaking out. She started to lick it. This drove Kouga crazy. She then put her mouth on it and began to suck. "This feels so good Sango," Kouga said as he moaned even louder.

His head shut back as he released in Sango's mouth. Sango swallowed it all. Kouga then grabbed her ass and turned her over. He then slammed his penis into her vagina. This made Sango scream.

He went in and out really fast. They both moaned in pleasure. They were both coming close to their climax.

As they both went over the edge Kouga took his penis out of her and released it on her back as he did Sango shouted Kouga's name. Kouga fell on top of her. "That was amazing," Sango said as she tried to catch her breath. Kouga kissed her one last time.

**END OF LEMON**

Kagura decided to take the train home when he ran into Hojo. "So Kagura I see you finally ditched that guy," Hojo said. Kagura ignored him. "Come on now don't be like that Kagura," Hojo said.

She was thinking about Kouga. "So have you decided on becoming my woman yet Kagura?" Hojo asked. "Wait a minute that's it!" Kagura shouted. "I remember now, **Flashback-** _"So how about it Ayame want to be my woman?" Kouga asked. "Kouga don't you have a girlfriend already?" Ayame asked. "I plan on dumping her. I just want to have some more fun with her. Then you'll have me all to yourself," Kouga said as he held her waist. 'Good, you know I don't like to share," Ayame said as she smiled._ **End Of flashback.** It was yesterday when I ran out the restaurant. Near the park I saw them together. That means…oh no I have to tell Sango," Kagura thought.

As the train stopped she ran out. "Kagura wait!" Hojo shouted. He trapped in between the crowd going in and coming out the train.

"Wait if I tell Sango it will break her heart but if I don't then she'll be in a lot of pain. Either way she gets hurt though. Man what am I going to do?" Kagura wondered.

**DUN DUN DUN like I said I am truly sorry. I didn't mean to get the previews mixed up. Anyways hope you liked it. The next chapter is called _Kouga's deception, Miroku's chance_. Anyways please leave a review also I just now noticed my chapters are really long now. Amazing I know.**


	14. Kouga’s deception, Miroku’s chance

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy! **

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Breaking free**

**Chapter 13- Kouga's deception, Miroku's chance**

**Last time-**

Kagura decided to take the train home when he ran into Hojo. "So Kagura I see you finally ditched that guy," Hojo said. Kagura ignored him. "Come on now don't be like that Kagura," Hojo said.

She was thinking about Kouga. "So have you decided on becoming my woman yet Kagura?" Hojo asked. "Wait a minute that's it!" Kagura shouted. "I remember now, **Flashback-** _"So how about it Ayame want to be my woman?" Kouga asked. "Kouga don't you have a girlfriend already?" Ayame asked. "I plan on dumping her. I just want to have some more fun with her. Then you'll have me all to yourself," Kouga said as he held her waist. 'Good, you know I don't like to share," Ayame said as she smiled._ **End Of flashback.** It was yesterday when I ran out the restaurant. Near the park I saw them together. That means…oh no I have to tell Sango," Kagura thought.

As the train stopped she ran out. "Kagura wait!" Hojo shouted. He trapped in between the crowd going in and coming out the train.

"Wait if I tell Sango it will break her heart but if I don't then she'll be in a lot of pain. Either way she gets hurt though. Man what am I going to do?" Kagura wondered.

**NOW-**

The morning Sango came to pick Kagura up again. Kouga was with her. "Sorry Kagura, I didn't mean to make you walk home," Sango said as Kagura locked her door. "Don't worry about I don't mind," Kagura said as they walked over to her car.

He stopped when he noticed Kouga. "Actually I think I'm going to walk to work. I need the exercise anyways," Kagura said as she looked at her. "Really? Won't your feet start to hurt?" Sango asked. "I'll endure through pain. It's really not that far and besides I need to do something before I go to work," Kagura said.

"Oh, well if you say so. Call me if you need anything," Sango said as she walked over to the other side of her car. "Got it," Kagura said as she walked off. Sango got in her car and shut the door.

"Where's Kagura?" Kouga asked. "She said she had to go do something." Sango said as she started her car.

"Now what am I going to do. Knowing Sango if I tell her she is going to get mad at me and think I'm just trying to break them up. Even if she will get mad though I need to tell her. And I have to do it today," Kagura said.

Later on she arrived at the coffee shop. She quickly ran into Miroku's office to tell him the news. "What!?" Miroku said as he shot out his seat. "I'm going to tell her today," Kagura said.

"That will break her heart though. She will be crushed," Miroku said. "I know but she'll be in even more pain if I don't," Kagura said. "But she is happy right. So then you should let her stay happy. Even though I don't like seeing her with him as long as she is happy then I guess I can be too," Miroku said.

"Miroku about yesterday," Kagura said. "Don't worry about it. Anyways you should get back to work. I'll be fine," Miroku said as he sat back down in his chair.

Kagura walked out his office then got to work. Her lunch break soon came. Sango was already on her way.

They were talking in the back. Miroku had seen her come in and followed her. "Well Kagura, what is it?" Sango asked.

"This isn't an easy thing to say..." Kagura said.

"Come on just tell me already. You're scaring me gees. Is everything ok?" Sango asked. "What I am about to tell may be real shocking and you probably won't believe me either but I'm only telling you this I care about you," Kagura said.

"Ok spit it out already," Sango said. Kagura took a deep breath then let it ok. "Kouga is…" Kagura began to say. "Kouga is what?" Sango asked. "Kouga plans on dumping you for any other girl…her name is Ayame. I saw them together a couple of days ago.

He asked her to be his woman then said he's just messing around with you," Kagura said.

Sango laughed. "Wow Kagura that is some story. So what did you really want to tell me?" Sango asked. "I'm being honest Sango. He doesn't really care about you. He's just messing with your head," Kagura said.

"Listen Kagura I don't know what you're trying to pull but it isn't funny at all and you're starting to make me really mad," Sango said.

"Do you see me laughing? This isn't a joke Sango," Kagura said. "Just stop ok! I don't know what your problem is," Sango shouted. "Sango I wouldn't joke about something this serious. If you don't believe me then where is he now? Huh?" Kagura asked.

"Kouga cares about me Kagura and for your information he is at work now. I just dropped him off. Just because you're jealous of what we have doesn't mean you need to say things like that to ruin our relationship!" Sango said angrily.

"Jealous! I'm not jealous. I'm trying to be a good friend," Kagura said.

"Just because no one cares about you like he cares about me doesn't give you any right to talk about my boyfriend that way. So why don't you be a good friend and butt out of our relationship. Understand!" Sango shouted.

"Fine," Kagura said as she walked off. Sango just stood there. Miroku walked up to her. "Are you ok?" Miroku asked. Sango looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Miroku…I shouldn't have said that to her," Sango said. "She wasn't trying to hurt you. Besides who do you think it was harder for? You being the one told or her having to tell you?" Miroku asked.

'Sorry…to be honest I think she's right. One night I called his place and another girl answered his phone. He told me it was his cousin visiting him for a while. I had doubts in my head but I decided to believe him," Sango said as she wiped her eyes.

"Then why did you say all those things to her?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know why. It's just when she told me he said all that stuff I just got so mad. I took all that anger out on Kagura when she was just being a good friend. I know she really cares about me and didn't want me to get hurt," Sango said as she began to cry again.

Miroku held her in his embrace. "Please don't cry Sango. Everything will be ok," Miroku said. "It just hurts so much Miroku…how could he do this to me. I trusted him…why?!" Sango asked as she cried even more.

"I can't stand seeing you like this. Tell me is there anything I can do to make you smile? Anything at all and I promise I will do my best to make it happen" Miroku asked.

"You don't have to do anything for me," Sango said as she looked at him. "I want too though,"

"Miroku you're a really good friend. I wish I had a boyfriend like you," Sango said.

Miroku was silent.

"Is something wrong?" Sango asked.

Miroku let her go. "Sango can you see me as more than a friend?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know," Sango said as she looked away from him. "I see, I have one more thing to ask," Miroku said as she turned around.

"What is it?" Sango asked. "Where does Kouga work?" Miroku asked. "Oh, at Hui's bar he's a bartender there. Why do you ask?" Sango asked.

"No reason…I better get going. Take care," Miroku said as he walked off.

Sango watched him walk off.

Later that night Miroku made his way to Hui's club. He walked in looking for Kouga. He soon spotted him and walked over to him. "What do you think you're doing here?" Kouga asked.

"I need to talk to you," Miroku said. "To bad I don't need to talk to you now leave before I make you," Kouga said.

Sango soon arrived at the club as well. She saw Miroku and Kouga talking. She decided to listen and watch.

"I'm not scared of you," Miroku said. "What ever, I don't see why Sango likes hanging around you. You're just another loser thinking he has a chance with her. To bad she belongs to me," Kouga said.

"Sango likes to be around me because I am an honest person. I wouldn't do anything to hurt her at all. Unlike you, you cheating scum," Miroku said. "Cheating scum? Please, you're just jealous of what we have. I know you have a crush on her. Like she would ever date someone like you anyways, I'll make sure no guy ever gets to have a chance with her," Kouga said proudly.

"You can treat Sango like that. She's not some toy you can mess with. She deserves better,' Miroku said. "So what, I'll treat her anyway I want. What are you going to do about it?" Kouga asked as he grinned.

Miroku then punched him in his stomach. He coughed as he held his stomach. "Why you dirty little," Kouga said.

Sango quickly ran over to his side. "Kouga are you ok?" Sango asked with concern. "Yea I should be," Kouga said as he stood up straight. "You went to far Miroku. You didn't need to hit him. Just leave ok, I can take care of myself so just stay out my love life ok!?" Sango shouted.

Miroku backed away. "How can you still stand up for him and care about him…if that's what you want from me then you won't need to worry about anymore. Bye," Miroku said as he walked off.

'Thanks a lot babe. If you hadn't come who knows what would have happened," Kouga said as he smiled.

"I'm not stupid I heard everything you said about me," Sango said as she let him go. "Come on Sango you don't think I was serious do you? I was just kidding. I love you," Kouga said as he tried to kiss her.

Sango pushed him away. "Yeah right, I'm not falling for you're crap anymore. We're through. I never want to see your face ever again," Sango said.

"You can't be serious Sango. I was just joking. Besides you need me," Kouga said rudely. "You know I thought I did too. I wanted someone to care about me so badly so I let those thoughts blind my judgment but I was ok before without you and I'll be ok without you now," Sango said.

"Come on baby you're just thinking to much," Kouga said.

"Good bye Kouga," Sango said as she turned around. "You'll come running back to me and when you do don't expect me to take you back!" Kouga shouted as he watched her leave. Sango was soon out the club. She stopped when she saw Miroku sitting on the ground.

"What's a good looking guy like you doing here all by yourself?" Sango asked as he stood in front of him. Miroku didn't realize it was Sango. "I've been turned down by the woman I fell mad in love with her," Miroku said as he sighed.

"Really? What is she like?" Sango asked. "She's really beautiful; I've never anyone with such beauty. She is very caring as well. She's sweet and has a really great smile. But I can never see her again," Miroku said.

"Why?"

"Her boyfriend didn't really care about her. So I confronted him. I couldn't just stand and watch her treat her like I'm some toy. But in the end she picked him over me," Miroku said. "You know I think she is really thankful for what you did for her and I bet she is also hoping you'll forgive her so you can take her out on that date you offered before," Sango said as she smiled.

Miroku looked up and saw her staring at her. She quickly stood up. "Sango what are you I mean I thought you," Miroku said as he tried to think of words that made more since.

She put her finger on his lips to quiet him.

"So can you forgive me?" Sango asked. Miroku then hugged her. "Of course I can," Miroku said as he held her tightly in his embrace. Kagura smiled as she watched them walk off hand and hand.

"Perfect," Kagura said.

**DUN DUN DUN hoped u liked this chapter. Now the preview you saw two chapters ago is the preview for the next chapter so keep that in mind. Please leave a review. Thanks to those who do. Till next time**


	15. Sesshomaru’s Decision to stay

**Sorry for taking so long for the next chapter. My computer broke so I had to get it fixed and then I needed to re-download word so yea. I hope this makes up for the long awaited chapter. I think it's really emotional if you ask me. But hey that's just me. Now I'll just stop talking and let you read the chapter.**

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy! **

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Breaking free**

**Chapter 14-Sesshomaru's Decision to stay**

**Last time-**

_"I need to talk to you," Miroku said. "To bad I don't need to talk to you now leave before I make you," Kouga said._

_Sango soon arrived at the club as well. She saw Miroku and Kouga talking. She decided to listen and watch._

_"I'm not scared of you," Miroku said. "What ever, I don't see why Sango likes hanging around you. You're just another loser thinking he has a chance with her. To bad she belongs to me," Kouga said._

_"Sango likes to be around me because I am an honest person. I wouldn't do anything to hurt her at all. Unlike you, you cheating scum," Miroku said. "Cheating scum? Please, you're just jealous of what we have. I know you have a crush on her. Like she would ever date someone like you anyways, I'll make sure no guy ever gets to have a chance with her," Kouga said proudly._

_"You can treat Sango like that. She's not some toy you can mess with. She deserves better,' Miroku said. "So what, I'll treat her anyway I want. What are you going to do about it?" Kouga asked as he grinned._

_Miroku then punched him in his stomach. He coughed as he held his stomach. "Why you dirty little," Kouga said._

_Sango quickly ran over to his side. "Kouga are you ok?" Sango asked with concern. "Yea I should be," Kouga said as he stood up straight. "You went to far Miroku. You didn't need to hit him. Just leave ok, I can take care of myself so just stay out my love life ok!?" Sango shouted._

_Miroku backed away. "How can you still stand up for him and care about him…if that's what you want from me then you won't need to worry about anymore. Bye," Miroku said as he walked off._

_'Thanks a lot babe. If you hadn't come who knows what would have happened," Kouga said as he smiled._

_"I'm not stupid I heard everything you said about me," Sango said as she let him go. "Come on Sango you don't think I was serious do you? I was just kidding. I love you," Kouga said as he tried to kiss her._

_Sango pushed him away. "Yeah right, I'm not falling for you're crap anymore. We're through. I never want to see your face ever again," Sango said._

_"You can't be serious Sango. I was just joking. Besides you need me," Kouga said rudely. "You know I thought I did too. I wanted someone to care about me so badly so I let those thoughts blind my judgment but I was ok before without you and I'll be ok without you now," Sango said._

_"Come on baby you're just thinking to much," Kouga said._

_"Good bye Kouga," Sango said as she turned around. "You'll come running back to me and when you do don't expect me to take you back!" Kouga shouted as he watched her leave. Sango was soon out the club. She stopped when she saw Miroku sitting on the ground._

_"What's a good looking guy like you doing here all by yourself?" Sango asked as he stood in front of him. Miroku didn't realize it was Sango. "I've been turned down by the woman I fell mad in love with her," Miroku said as he sighed._

_"Really? What is she like?" Sango asked. "She's really beautiful; I've never anyone with such beauty. She is very caring as well. She's sweet and has a really great smile. But I can never see her again," Miroku said._

_"Why?"_

_"Her boyfriend didn't really care about her. So I confronted him. I couldn't just stand and watch her treat her like I'm some toy. But in the end she picked him over me," Miroku said. "You know I think she is really thankful for what you did for her and I bet she is also hoping you'll forgive her so you can take her out on that date you offered before," Sango said as she smiled._

_Miroku looked up and saw her staring at her. She quickly stood up. "Sango what are you I mean I thought you," Miroku said as he tried to think of words that made more since._

_She put her finger on his lips to quiet him._

_"So can you forgive me?" Sango asked. Miroku then hugged her. "Of course I can," Miroku said as he held her tightly in his embrace. Kagura smiled as she watched them walk off hand and hand._

_"Perfect," Kagura said._

Now-

Kagura lay in her bed sleeping.

Kagura's dream:

"Kagura dear, you can't hide forever," Naraku said. Kagura was hiding behind a tree. "Got you!" Naraku shouted as he grabbed her. "NO! Let me go!" Kagura shouted as she struggled to get free. "Kagura I've told a million times. No matter how far you run I'll always find you. You will never get rid of me. We're family, now and forever," Naraku said. End of Kagura's dream.

"Noooo!" Kagura shouted as she woke up. Kagura looked at the time. "Thank goodness it was only a dream," Kagura said. She got out of her bed and walked into the bathroom. She looked into the mirror. "Something has to be done. At this rate I'll never get a good night sleep," Kagura said. It was only five in the morning. Kagura tried going back to sleep but couldn't.

It was soon time for her to go to work. She got dressed and waited for Sango to pick her up. When Sango arrived she was surprised to see Miroku in the car with her. "Morning," Kagura said as she got in the car. "Hey, you ok Kagura. You don't look so good," Sango said.

"Oh I'm fine. I didn't get a lot of sleep last night that's all," Kagura said. "You want to take the day of?" Miroku said. "Oh, no thanks. I'm fine really," Kagura said.

They soon arrived at the coffee shop. "I'll see you after work," Sango said. They shared a quick kiss then she drove off. Kagura walked in with Miroku. "So I see Kouga's gone. How did you get rid of him?" Kagura asked.

"Sango saw Kouga for what he really was," Miroku said. "That's good," Kagura said. Miroku walked into his office and Kagura started taking orders. Kagura was cleaning a customers table when she noticed he left his wallet.

She picked it up and ran out the shop. "Wait you forgot your wallet!" Kagura shouted. He turned around. He made his way towards her. "Oh thanks so much. I didn't even notice I left it," he said as he took it.

"Don't worry, it happens to a lot of people here," Kagura said. He looked Kagura up and down. "You wouldn't happen to be Kagura Oniguno would you?" he asked. "I don't go by that last name anymore," Kagura said. "So you are then. Kagura you don't remember who I am?" he asked.

"Am I suppose to?" Kagura said. "It's me, Uncle Hiro. I'm you're mother's older brother," Hiro said. Hiro was tall and had short brown hair and green eyes. "Uncle Hiro?" Kagura said. "I use to visit you and Kanna a lot. But I stopped after I moved to Europe. I moved back a couple of days ago actually," Hiro said.

"I remember now. I guess I forgot all the good things that happened when I was younger and only remembered the bad things," Kagura said. "What are you talking about Kagura?" Hiro asked.

"I think we should head back to the coffee shop," Kagura said. "Ok, why though?" Hiro asked. "You'll know soon enough," Kagura said. As they walked back into the shop they sat down.

"Uncle Hiro, the thing is. After you left, my mom and Naraku started to fight a lot. He started abusing her and always bringing her down. This went on for about two years," Kagura said. "What are you trying to say?" Hiro asked. "On my 6th birthday…he killed my mother… he shot her," Kagura said.

"No! You're lying. My sister is not dead!" Hiro shouted. "After that day I ran away and never came back leaving him and Kanna behind," Kagura said in a low voice. "How could this have happened? Why didn't I know about this? My sister has been dead for over 10 years. No, she was my only family. I knew that guy was nothing but trouble! But I couldn't stop her from marring him. Now she's dead. That bastard killed my little sister!" Hiro said as he started to cry.

"An old lady took me in and cared for me afterwards," Kagura said. "I'm so sorry Kagura. I knew he wasn't a good person but I just left you three alone with him. Wait what about Kanna?" Hiro asked.

"Recently I got her from that place. She's staying with my friends right now," Kagura said. "Why aren't you with her?" Hiro asked. "He's trying to get me and Kanna back. A lot of things have happened. I needed to be alone that's all," Kagura said.

"Don't worry about a thing Kagura. I will protect you both. You two are all I have left of Amy. I won't let that bastard get his filthy hands on you two," Hiro said. "Uncle Hiro I understand you're concerned but I don't want you getting hurt. I've already lost my mother. I don't want to lose you too," Kagura said.

"Trust me Kagura. I'm not going anywhere. That's a promise to," Hiro said. Kagura smiled. "Thanks." Kagura said. "I was wondering if I could go see Kanna," Hiro said. "Of course you can. I'll take you there," Kagura said as she stood up. She ran into Miroku's office.

"I'm leaving early today. Bye," Kagura said. She then left. Hiro and Kagura got out of the taxi and made their way to Sesshomaru's house. "This place is huge," Hiro said. Kagura unlocked the door and walked in.

Everyone was surprised to see her. Kanna quickly ran over to her and hugged her. "Kagura! I've missed you so much," Kanna said. Inuyasha and Kagome walked over to them. "I told you she didn't abandon you," Kagome said.

"I missed you to Kanna," Kagura said as she smiled. "Um Kagura, who is he?" Kanna asked. "It's been a very long time Kanna. You probably don't remember me because you were only a baby back then. I'm your Uncle Hiro. Your mother's older brother," Hiro said.

"Nice to meet you Uncle Hiro," Kanna said as she hugged him. "You've grown into such a beautiful girl Kanna. And the same goes for Kagura too," Hiro said.

Sesshomaru was watching them on the stairs. "So she finally came back," Sesshomaru thought.

They all sat down.

"Kagura are you staying this time?" Kanna asked. "I'm not sure yet," Kagura said. "Why? Do you not like it here?" Kanna asked. "Of course I do. All my friends are here so why wouldn't I?" Kagura asked. "Then why won't you stay?" Kanna asked.

"Hey Kanna you know I got you something," Hiro said. "Really? What is it?" Kanna asked. "Ta-dah!" Hiro said. He gave her a one hundred dollar bill. "Wow, thanks you Uncle Hiro," Kanna said.

Kagura stood up and left the room. She walked outside. They stopped talking when they heard a loud thump outside. Kagura had passed out.

"Is she going to be ok doctor?" Hiro asked. "Yes, she just has exhaustion. The lack of sleep and eating caused her to pass out. After a long rest and something to eat she will be just fine," he said. "Thank goodness," Hiro said.

"You may see her if you want. Just try not to wake her up. Also I recommend she stay over night," He said. "Ok," Hiro said. Hiro walked over to the others. "Uncle Hiro is Kagura ok?" Kanna asked.

"Yes it was only exhaustion. She will be staying over night though. The doctor said we can see her just make sure not to wake her," Hiro said. "Thank goodness. I thought she was sick again," Kagome said. Sango and Miroku made there way towards them. "How is Kagura doing?" Sango asked. "Sango!" Kagome said as she hugged her.

"Hey Kagome," Sango said. "Kagura's fine. Now who is he? Is this Kouga?" Kagome asked. "Actually I dumped him. This is Miroku my new boyfriend. He is the owner of the coffee shop Kagura works at. Miroku this is Kagome. That's her boyfriend Inuyasha and Kanna is Kagura's younger sister. And that is umm I don't know who he is," Sango said.

"Oh I'm Kagura and Kanna's Uncle. I'm Hiro, nice to meet you. I didn't know Kagura had so many friends," Hiro said. "I didn't know she had an Uncle. But where's Sesshomaru?" Sango asked.

"I'm not really sure. He drove me and Inuyasha here with Kanna then just disappeared afterwards," Kagome said.

"I'm going to go see Kagura," Kanna said. "Wait Kanna, maybe we should wait till tomorrow. Mainly because Kagura really needs some rest. Lately Kagura hasn't been sleeping well. She hasn't been eating much either. Every time I ask her if she's ok she just says I'm fine," Sango said.

"I guess you're right," Kanna said. "I'll drive you guys home," Sango said. "I'm going to stay here with Kagura incase she does wake up," Hiro said. They soon then left.

Hiro was watching Kagura sleep. "I'm a horrible Uncle. I had no idea Kagura was going through so much. If only I hadn't gone to Europe. If I had been there I could have protected Amy…I could have saved her," Hiro said.

Sesshomaru walked into her room. "Leaving them was the biggest mistake of my life. This is all my fault," Hiro said. "Blaming yourself doesn't help anyone," Sesshomaru said. Hiro got up and looked at him.

"Who are you? Did Naraku send you?" Hiro asked. "My name is Sesshomaru and no he did not. I came to see if she was ok," Sesshomaru said. "Are you one of her friends?" Hiro asked. "Yeah, how is she?" Sesshomaru said. "She just needs some sleep that's all. She hasn't been sleeping and eating well lately I guess," Hiro said.

"I wouldn't be surprised. A lot has happened to her lately," Sesshomaru said as he looked at her. "I never liked Naraku. When Amy started dating him I knew he was no good. I tried to get them to break up but she refused to listen to me. Maybe if I had tried harder none of this would have happened," Hiro said.

"You shouldn't say things like that. You act as if those two being together was only a bad thing. Because of those two you have Kagura and Kanna. If they hadn't been together you wouldn't have them. Not all relationships will work out," Sesshomaru said.

"Sorry, you are right. I just wish I could do something for them both. They've had to go through so much pain and suffering," Hiro said. "But they made it this far right? That's all that really matters. Instead of worrying about the past you should be worrying about now," Sesshomaru said.

"Once again you are right. Is that house yours?" Hiro asked. "Yeah," Sesshomaru said. "I just want to say thanks for taking care of my nieces. I'm glad that they are surrounded by people like you," Hiro said.

"I haven't really done anything. Kagura does things on her own really," Sesshomaru said. "Just like my little sister. What did she do for you?' Hiro asked as he looked at her. "What do you mean?" Sesshomaru said.

"You have to be helping her for a reason. You must be really rich to. I doubt someone as rich as you would take the time to help someone like Kagura," Hiro said. "You are right. Kagura really is something. She's moody, loud, ignorant, hot-tempered, and picks a lot of fights. But she also cares about her friends and doesn't want any of them hurt," Sesshomaru said.

"You love her don't you?" Hiro said. "What are you talking about?" Sesshomaru asked. He was cut off guard by his sudden question. "The way you're talking about her and the look in your eyes when you look at her. It's obvious. I bet you've been asking yourself why you're helping her right. But I'm sure deep down inside your heart somewhere you know you love her to," Hiro said.

Sesshomaru was silent. "I'm sure Kagura loves you to. That's probably why she's been avoiding you. This is probably the first time she's felt this way about someone. She must be confused and scared," Hiro said.

"How did you know she was avoiding me?" Sesshomaru said. "Kanna told me everything that has been going on between you two. If you ask me if I were you I'd hurry up and tell her how I feel," Hiro said.

"Why should I tell her at all?" Sesshomaru asked. "Here's some advice. You decide if you want to use it or not. When telling someone how you really feel about them its ok to wait. But, if you wait to long you can lose that person forever. If that were to happen then you'll just regret it later on in life. And if you do tell her then don't make it seem like she has to say it back. If you rush her then who knows what could happen," Hiro said as he stood up.

He walked up to Sesshomaru. "You seem like a really good guy. As long as Kagura is happy then I'll be happy. What you decide to do is totally up to you though," Hiro said as he left the room.

Sesshomaru made his way towards Kagura and sat down in the chair next to her bed. Sesshomaru thought about was Hiro told him. Kagura started to move around in her bed. "Looks like she's having another nightmare," Sesshomaru thought. "Sesshomaru…help me," Kagura mumbled.

"Why does she do this to herself? If she wants to be with me so badly why does she just run away," Sesshomaru wondered. "It's because she loves you that's why. She doesn't want to see you hurt because of her so she avoids you even though it's killing her inside not to be with you," Sango said.

"Everyone keeps telling me that," Sesshomaru said. "That's because it's true. What's you're reason for not doing anything?" Sango asked. "If she wouldn't run from me I would have done something already," Sesshomaru said. "Who cares if she runs away? Go after her. The farther you let her go the more likely you'll lose her forever," Sango said.

"I get it ok! You act as if I'm not trying at all. Every time I go after her though she finds some excuse not to be near me. I figured if I left her alone this time and gave her time to think about us then maybe she wouldn't run the next time I tried and talk to her," Sesshomaru said.

"Well sadly you were really wrong this time. Now swallow your damn pride and do something instead of just watching her run off. This time if you just let her go, she won't come back to you this time. You're lucky you know. The only reason she came back was because her Uncle wanted to see Kanna," Sango said.

"Is that all?" Sesshomaru asked. "Yes," Sango said as she left. Kagura moved some more in her bed. "What do you want from me?" Sesshomaru wondered.

FB: _Kagura walked outside. "Being here again, feels good. Maybe this time I will stay. Even if I do stay though, he'll still come after me. I'll just cause problems for him and everybody else here. No matter how badly I want to be with him or love him. If he ever got hurt because of me I could never forgive myself," Kagura said_. EOFB

The next morning Kagura woke up. She was surprised to see Sesshomaru near her sleeping. Kagura got up making sure not to wake him.

"Why am I at the hospital?" Kagura said. "You passed out," Hiro said. "Uncle Hiro," Kagura said. "Where are you going?' Hiro asked. "I'm not hurt or anything so I don't need to stay here," Kagura said.

"Shouldn't you wake your friend then?" Hiro asked. "He'll be ok," Kagura said as she walked over to him. "What am I suppose to tell him if he wakes up?" Hiro asked. "Oh like I said before don't worry about it. Well, bye," Kagura said as she walked past him.

"What's your problem Kagura? You are not the little girl I use to know. Anyone can tell that you have feelings for him and he likes you too. So why run away from him?" Hiro asked.

"You don't understand," Kagura said. "I do understand Kagura. You're just afraid that's all. So what if Naraku is after to. You shouldn't let him get in the way of you loving someone. Because if you do then you'll be giving him exactly what he wants. That is for you to be miserable and lonely," Hiro said.

Kagura didn't say anything. "I'm right aren't I?" Hiro asked.

"I don't want to ever see someone I love get hurt because of me. That day, my mom was trying to get me away from Naraku. He was suppose to be gone for most of the day but he came back early. He shot her right in front of me. I saw him kill my mother. If she wasn't trying to get me away from him then she would be alive and happy right now! I'm the reason she is dead! Your sister is dead because of me ok!" Kagura shouted.

Sesshomaru listened to her conversation with Hiro. "Kagura you shouldn't blame yourself," Hiro said. "I just watched! I couldn't do anything to help her. I just ran away, leaving her behind," Kagura said.

"What could you have done Kagura?" "I could have thought of something. Anything would have helped her but I didn't. I will never forgive myself for what happened back then," Kagura said.

"Kagura," Hiro said.

"Bye," Kagura said as she left. Sesshomaru opened his eyes. "That's her reason," Sesshomaru thought.

Sesshomaru stood up and walked over to Hiro. "Did you hear all of that?" Hiro asked. "Yeah," Sesshomaru said. "Kagura shouldn't blame herself at all. She didn't do anything wrong," Hiro said. "I'm going to go talk to her," Sesshomaru said. "I'll let them know she left," Hiro said.

Sesshomaru walked past him. "Oh, thanks Sesshomaru," Hiro said. Sesshomaru continued to walk. Kagura was running towards the park. "It's all my fault! All my fault!" Kagura told herself. She sat on a bench. Sesshomaru got in is car and drove off.

"I have to find her. No matter what I will find her," Sesshomaru said.

Kagura started to cry. Dark clouds started to form in the sky.

Sesshomaru's phone soon rang. "Hello?" Sesshomaru said. "She's at the park," Kagome said. "How did you know I was looking for her?" Sesshomaru asked. "Let's just say I had a feeling. And Sesshomaru." Kagome said. "What?" Sesshomaru asked. "Take her of her ok," Kagome said.

"Thanks...Kagome," Sesshomaru said.

"Wow, that's the first time you've said my actual name. You know when I first met you all you thought about was yourself…but since you've met Kagura you've changed in a way. You better treat her well though. You're going to have to deal with me if you don't," Kagome said.

Kagura just sat on the bench. She saw a little girl run into her mother and fathers arm. A tear ran down her face.

FB: _"Mommy! Daddy!" Kagura shouted as she ran up to them with a flower in her hand. "It's beautiful Kagura," Amy said. "I got it for you daddy. Happy Birthday," Kagura said as she handed him the flower. "Thanks sweetie. I'll cherish it forever," Naraku said._ EOFB

"How could I have ever loved a man like that?" Kagura asked herself. "How could you have known things would turn out this way," Sesshomaru said. Kagura was surprised to see Sesshomaru standing in front of her. She quickly wiped her eyes.

"Sesshomaru I thought you were asleep. How did you know I would be here?" Kagura asked. "I was, and I didn't know you would be here. I'm surprised you didn't run home like you did before," Sesshomaru said.

"I didn't run! I just…needed to be alone to think," Kagura said. "Oh? Think about what?" Sesshomaru asked. "It is none of your business," Kagura said. "Kagura, I haven't seen you since you ran out on me after what Kikyo said to you. I could have easily gotten you to come back," Sesshomaru said. "But you didn't. Did you?" Kagura asked.

Those words drove a knife into his heart. Sesshomaru sighed. "I figured you wanted space. So I just let you be," Sesshomaru said. "That's nice to know," Kagura said.

"Why are you acting this way?" Sesshomaru asked. "Acting like what?" Kagura asked him as she stared at him.

"Those eyes, it's as if they are piercing through me," Sesshomaru thought.

"What am I acting like?" Kagura asked again.

"You're acting like your ok. You don't need to pretend to be strong when you're around me. If you're upset then be upset. Don't let me being around you stop you from crying. If you want to cry then cry," Sesshomaru said.

"This is coming from the great Sesshomaru himself. I don't need your pity ok. So why don't you go back to your rich little daddy and friends," Kagura said.

Sesshomaru felt another stab to his heart.

"After all of this, this is what you really think of me. That I'm just some rich father's kid?" Sesshomaru asked. "I'm right aren't I? Just go back to living your life the way it use to be. You would be better off if you weren't around me," Kagura said.

Sesshomaru tried not to get mad. "I have taken you into my home and cared for you and your younger sister. I have helped you get away from your father! Does that mean nothing to you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I never asked for you to take care of my sister and me. I am an adult I can take care of myself ok!" Kagura shouted as she stood up.

"You act as if you are the only one with problems! All you've been thinking about is yourself. Have you even once thought about Kanna your sister? Or even your friends! Or maybe me, I've gotten myself involved with your problem. Have you even thought about how that I will affect me? Or maybe what could happen to anyone else?" Sesshomaru said.

Sesshomaru had finally snapped. He was mad.

"I'm not stupid ok!" Kagura said as she started to cry. "Of course I have thought about all those things! Why do you think I'm doing all this! You may think I'm doing this for myself but you are wrong. I don't ever want to see any of the people I love get hurt. Including you! So why wouldn't I distance myself from everyone!" Kagura shouted.

She covered her mouth and turned around. Sesshomaru was shocked. "Did she just say she loved me?" Sesshomaru asked himself.

They were both silent for a bit.

"Now do you understand why I'm doing this?" Kagura asked. Sesshomaru didn't say anything.

Sesshomaru started to think about what everyone had told him before.

Flashbacks: _"I'm sure Kagura loves you to. That's probably why she's been avoiding you. This is probably the first time she's felt this way about someone. She must be confused and scared," Hiro said._

_"It's because she loves you that's why. She doesn't want to see you hurt because of her so she avoids you even though it's killing her inside not to be with you," Sango said._

_"Everyone keeps telling me that," Sesshomaru said. "That's because it's true. What's you're reason for not doing anything?" Sango asked. "If she wouldn't run from me I would have done something already," Sesshomaru said. "Who cares if she runs away? Go after her. The farther you let her go the more likely you'll lose her forever," Sango said._

_"I get it ok! You act as if I'm not trying at all. Every time I go after her though she finds some excuse not to be near me. I figured if I left her alone this time and gave her time to think about us then maybe she wouldn't run the next time I tried and talk to her," Sesshomaru said._

_"Well sadly you were really wrong this time. Now swallow your damn pride and do something instead of just watching her run off. This time if you just let her go, she won't come back to you this time. You're lucky you know. The only reason she came back was because her Uncle wanted to see Kanna," Sango said._

EOFBS

"Kagura you don't have to go through this alone. Everyone wants to help you," Sesshomaru said. "I don't need their help! I'm fine on my own. That's how it's always been and that's how it is going to stay!" Kagura said.

"Everyone needs someone. Whether they think they don't," Sesshomaru said. "You still don't get it. This is my problem, my problem to face on my own," Kagura said as she turned around.

"Look at what's been happening to you. You can't handle all this on your own. When will you realize that? Just stop it already before you really hurt yourself," Sesshomaru said.

"We shouldn't see each other anymore. I want to thank you for taking care of me for all this time though. I really am grateful," Kagura said. "Why is it so hard for you to be near me?" Sesshomaru asked. "It's not that I don't like being around you…when I'm around you I feel really safe….and I like that feeling a lot," Kagura said.

"Then why don't you want to see me?" Sesshomaru asked. "I've already told you why. We just can't ok," Kagura said. "Why is that?" Sesshomaru asked. "Because it just is that way…." Kagura said.

"If you're doing this to protect me then you're too late. I've already put myself in your problem. There is no use in backing out now," Sesshomaru said.

"Why can't you just leave me alone? I don't want to be around you any more. Get it in your head! Ok!" Kagura shouted. Tears formed in her eyes. Sesshomaru then hugged her. "Push me away all you want but I'll just keep coming back," Sesshomaru said.

"Why? Why do you care so much about me?" Kagura asked. "Because I've fallen in love with you! Asking me to stay away from you is something I can't do even if I wanted too. So no matter how far you run away from me, no matter where you go I will find you. That's a promise," Sesshomaru said.

It started to rain. "Sesshomaru….I…I," Kagura started to say. "Shhh, you don't need to say it now," Sesshomaru said. Kagura looked at his face. He brought his face closer to her. They shared a passionate kiss. They then moved apart.

They stared into each others eyes. "Let's go home now," Sesshomaru said. Kagura nodded her head.

**DUN DUN DUN the long awaited chapter. Hope you liked it. I made it really long. I've been going thru a lot. I recently had this bad break up with my boyfriend that I was with for ten months, ive had so much school work and a lot of drama in my life recently, my computer broke down and I didn't have the internet. So please don't rush me when it comes down to updating. Before you tell me to do that first think to yourself. There must be a reason why she hasn't updated in a long time. Ok, thanks. Next time on Breaking free: Chapter 15: Night at my place. Till next time. Oh lots of reviews would make me really happy. Also I have re-edited the other chapters. They are still the same but there should be any grammar issues I hope.**


	16. Night at my place

**WARNING LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER READ AT YOUR ON RISK!!!**

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy! **

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Breaking free**

**Chapter 15-Night at my place**

**Last time-**

"_We shouldn't see each other anymore. I want to thank you for taking care of me for all this time though. I really am grateful," Kagura said. "Why is it so hard for you to be near me?" Sesshomaru asked. "It's not that I don't like being around you…when I'm around you I feel really safe….and I like that feeling a lot," Kagura said._

"_Then why don't you want to see me?" Sesshomaru asked. "I've already told you why. We just can't ok," Kagura said. "Why is that?" Sesshomaru asked. "Because it just is that way…." Kagura said._

"_If you're doing this to protect me then you're too late. I've already put myself in your problem. There is no use in backing out now," Sesshomaru said._

"_Why can't you just leave me alone? I don't want to be around you any more. Get it in your head! Ok!" Kagura shouted. Tears formed in her eyes. Sesshomaru then hugged her. "Push me away all you want but I'll just keep coming back," Sesshomaru said._

"_Why? Why do you care so much about me?" Kagura asked. "Because I've fallen in love with you! Asking me to stay away from you is something I can't do even if I wanted too. So no matter how far you run away from me, no matter where you go I will find you. That's a promise," Sesshomaru said._

_It started to rain. "Sesshomaru….I…I," Kagura started to say. "Shhh, you don't need to say it now," Sesshomaru said. Kagura looked at his face. He brought his face closer to her. They shared a passionate kiss. They then moved apart._

_They stared into each others eyes. "Let's go home now," Sesshomaru said. Kagura nodded her head._

**Now-**

Sesshomaru and Kagura had arrived at his place and were in his room talking. Kanna was glad that she was back and staying this time. Inuyasha and Kagome, Sango and Miroku, and Kanna had gone to a festival together.

Sesshomaru was taking a shower while Kagura lay on his bed. Thoughts filled her mind. The events that recently took place just kept replaying in her head. As it did she smiled. She even laughed a bit.

KAGURAS POV

I can't believe he said it. He actually said he loved me. Well he actually said he's fallen in love with me. That doesn't mean he really loves me right? I guess even a guy like him can show his soft side every now and then. But why couldn't I say I loved him back. I mean I do or at least I think I do.

Man who am I fooling? I've fallen head over heels for him. No use trying to deny it. I don't hear anymore running water. Sesshomaru must have finished his shower. Hmm Sesshomaru in the shower... with no clothes on….stop it Kagura. Don't think nasty things. Then again…I don't 't think I've seen him naked before…not that I won't to or anything…at least I don't think I do.

Sesshomaru walked out the bathroom with only a towel on as he turned around though I noticed some scars on his back.

All those scars…I wonder where he got them from. They look like they must have hurt. Some look old and some look new.

End of Kagura's POV

Sesshomaru grabbed his robe and put it on. He noticed Kagura staring at him. "Is something wrong?" Sesshomaru asked. "Ah, no it's nothing. I was just ummm thinking about umm," Kagura started to say.

"Thinking about what?" Sesshomaru asked. "Umm thinking about…how I need to go to my apartment I need to get something," Kagura said as she quickly stood up. "I'll go with you then," Sesshomaru said. "No!" Kagura said quickly. "I mean, I can drive there myself. I'll be back okay?" Kagura said.

"I'm going with you," Sesshomaru said. "There's no need for you to come with me," Kagura said. "I wasn't asking, I'm telling you," Sesshomaru said. "Listen I don't need you following me around ok. I'm a big girl kay? I can go to MY home without you. You act like I'm not going to come back. You don't trust me?" Kagura said.

"I don't trust you yet," Sesshomaru said. "What? Why?" Kagura asked. "You have a tendency to leave and not come back like you say you will. So I'm going with you to make sure you come back," Sesshomaru said as he started to get dressed.

"Why do I even bother? I can tell this isn't going to go my way. He can be so ignorant sometimes," Kagura thought.

So they both soon ended up going to her place. Kagura was putting some things in a bag in her room. Sesshomaru walked into her room and watched her.

Sesshomaru's POV

I've finally gotten her alone. There is no one around that can disturb us. It's just us, god I've been waiting for this moment for so long. I have her all to myself. I just need to control myself, when the time is right it will happen. I will make sure of that.

I just need to slowly walk over to her. God she smells good to…at this rate I'm going to go crazy. "I'm almost done Sesshomaru. I want to make sure I have everything so I won't have to come back for a while"

Her eyes…those red eyes…what is it about them. It's like she has me in a trance of some sort. I can't look away from them. "Sesshomaru are you ok?"

She looks so cute when she's concerned about something. Wait did I just say cute?

End of Sesshomaru's POV

"Sesshomaru are you ok? You're not saying anything. It's kind of scaring me. You're just staring at me," Kagura said. "Oh, sorry. Are you done?" Sesshomaru asked. "What's the rush?" Kagura asked.

Sesshomaru looked at what she was wearing. When she had gotten here she changed into a tight belly shirt and some red and black shorts. Sesshomaru tried not to look at her chest. "Sesshomaru?" Kagura asked.

He couldn't take it anymore though. He grabbed Kagura's waist then kissed her. Kagura was surprised but she gave in to it. Sesshomaru pushed her against her bedroom wall and started to put his hand up her shirt. He squeezed one of her breasts. This made Kagura moan a little.

"Sesshomaru…" Kagura said. He started to life up her shirt then pulled it off all the way and threw it on the floor. He was glad she wasn't wearing a bra. He then bent down a little and started to suck on her nipple while rubbing the other one with his finger.

He then started to nibble on it. Kagura bit her lip then moaned. "This feels so good," Kagura thought. Sesshomaru then stood up and took of his shirt. Kagura looked at his body. "Even though I've seen him without a shirt on before this still surprises me. He has such a rock hard body," Kagura thought.

Sesshomaru noticed her staring at him. Shessomaru then smiled a little. He swept Kagura off her feet then laid her on the bed. Kagura was blushing. Sesshomaru was on top of her. He then kissed her again. He slowly made his way down her body leaving small kisses as he did.

She laughed a bit as he kissed her stomach. "You're ticklish?" Sesshomaru asked. "Yes I am. Something wrong with that?" Kagura asked. Sesshomaru then continued with what he was doing. He then pulled down her shorts and threw them on the floor.

He noticed how wet she was. This made her blush even more. She then started to rub her panties in where the wet spot was. This made her moan even more. He then removed her panties and started licking her pussy with his tongue. This drove Kagura crazy. She had never felt this way before.

"Sesshomaru I feel like…like I'm about to explode," Kagura said. He then stopped licking her. He pressed his lips against her once more. As he did that he put his finger in her and started going in and out. He sped up as he did Kagura cumed on his fingers. "That was amazing," Kagura said. "There's still more to come." Sesshomaru said.

"How about a break first?" Kagura said. "You're tired?" Sesshomaru asked. "Only a little," Kagura said. "Then take a break. I want you up and ready for what I plan to do next," Sesshomaru said as he got off of her. She then grabbed his arm. Sesshomaru turned around.

Sesshomaru then stared into her eyes as he looked at her. "Kagura, I'm not going anywhere ok. I promise I'll be here when you wake up," Sesshomaru said. Kagura smiled then let go of his arm.

An hour later she found herself waking up. She saw Sesshomaru looking at her. "You are finally awake Kagura," Sesshomaru said.

Kagura smiled as he said her name but then she stopped.

FB- Kagura was lying on a bed. She woke up. Her head was hurting. Naraku walked over to her. "You are finally awake my dear Kagura," Naraku said. "What do you want from me?" Kagura asked. "I told you before, you are going to be my wife then we will be a happy family again," Naraku said.

"We were never a happy family!" Kagura shouted.

"That's not how I remember it. I'm pretty sure you've called me the best father in the world. You even got me a little cup that says best dad award. You would love it when I would call you a princess," Naraku said.

Kagura covered her ears. "Shut up! That's all in the past!" Kagura said. Naraku walked over to her and grabbed her face. "If I could I would take it all back. I'll never forgive you! You killed my mother! I hate you!" Kagura shouted as she began to cry.

"You hurt her so much! She never did anything to you at all!" Kagura shouted.

"You don't understand Kagura. You were only a little girl," Naraku said. "Why did you kill her? WHY! WHY! WHY!" Kagura shouted.

"She was trying to leave me of course. If she had stayed with me then none of this would have happened. She is the one to blame not me Kagura dear. But no need to think about that," Naraku said.

"I will never marry you. Even if you force me to I will leave you. Just like mom did. What happens after that? Will you force Kanna to marry you to? She will just do the same thing. No matter who you marry. No woman would love a bastard like you. I can promise you that," Kagura said.

Naraku then hit her in her face. "Hurt me all you want. No matter what you do I will never love you," Kagura said. Naraku soon got mad. He grabbed her neck. "You have that same look you're mother did back then. I'll get rid of that look for sure," Naraku said.

EOFB

Sesshomaru then got on top of her. "Are you ready now?" Sesshomaru asked as he was about to kiss her.

"NO! Get off me!" Kagura shouted as she pushed him off. Sesshomaru just looked at her. He then stood up. When she saw Sesshomaru putting on his shirt she realized what she had just did. "Sesshomaru…I…" Kagura said. Sesshomaru had already left the room though.

Tears ran down her face. "I'm sorry," Kagura said as she began to cry. Sesshomaru just stood in front of the door. He listened to her cry.

Kagura got dressed and walked out her room. She saw Sesshomaru reading a newspaper. She was trying to tell him why she had pushed him off before but the words just wouldn't form in her mouth.

"Do you have everything?" Sesshomaru asked as he still looked at the newspaper. "Yeah…," Kagura said.

"Let's get going then," Sesshomaru said. He put down the newspaper then stood up. He walked past her then made his way to her car. Kagura just stood there in shock. "Why am I surprised? Of course he wouldn't look at me. Why should he?" Kagura thought. She grabbed her things then put them in her car and made her way back to his place.

Everyone was still gone so they were there alone. Sesshomaru was in his room reading a book on his bed.

"He hasn't said a word to me since we got back. Could he be really mad at me for pushing him away? Only if I could tell him why I did that. But, I just can't get the words out of my mouth," Kagura thought. "Why am I so pathetic," Kagura said.

"How long do you plan on standing near my door. If you have something to say to me then say it already," Sesshomaru said. "Why you," Kagura thought. "Any day now," Sesshomaru said. "Why would I have anything to say to you?! I live here to so if I want to stand right here I will! If you don't like it then to bad!" Kagura shouted.

Sesshomaru shut his book and got off his bed. He walked over to Kagura. "I'll just go somewhere else to read then," Sesshomaru said as he walked past her.

Sesshomaru made his way to his study and sat down.

FB- "How long do you plan on standing near my door. If you have something to say to me then say it already," Sesshomaru said. "Why you," Kagura thought. "Any day now," Sesshomaru said. "Why would I have anything to say to you?! I live here to so if I want to stand right here I will! If you don't like it then to bad!" Kagura shouted.

EOFB

"Does that mean she pushed me off her on purpose," Sesshomaru wondered.

"He just got up and went some where else. He really is mad at me then…" Kagura said as she turned around. "Maybe I can make it up to him. But, how?" Kagura asked herself. She walked downstairs then stopped when she heard the doorbell rang.

She walked over to the door and opened it. She was surprised to see Kikyo at the door. "What are you doing here?" Kikyo asked. "I live here for you information. Now what are you doing here?" Kagura asked. "That is none of your business. I'm here for Sesshomaru now move out my way," Kikyo said as she walked past her.

She looked around the house for a minute. "Well I see this place hasn't changed since I was last here," Kikyo said.

"Who does she think she is? Just walking in here like she lives her," Kagura thought. "I bet he's in his study again," Kikyo said. She then made her way there. Kagura followed her as she did. Kikyo opened the door and saw him sitting down reading a book. "Sesshomaru!" Kikyo shouted as she ran over to him.

She then hugged him. "She knew exactly where he would be," Kagura thought. "Kikyo what are you doing here?" Sesshomaru asked. Kikyo jumped onto his lap. "Gasp She's sitting on his lap," Kagura thought as she watched them.

"I came here to be with you of course. Why would you ask something like that?" Kikyo said as she giggled a little. "Kikyo not now," Sesshomaru said. "Come on don't be like that Sesshy. Let's go somewhere. Like see a movie or something. Maybe we can go to an amusement park. Well, what do you say?" Kikyo asked as she smiled.

"Kikyo we're not little kids anymore you know. Why would I want to go to any of those places?" Sesshomaru asked. "Even when you were a kid you hated going to all those places with me. You haven't changed one bit you know that?" Kikyo asked.

"Could they be…childhood friends or maybe…they dated…" Kagura thought.

"The way I am now is fine. Now how long do you plan on staying this time? Do I need to get a room ready for you?" Sesshomaru asked. "Aw Sesshy you're so sweet. I think I'll be here for a day or two at the least. I want to share a room with you like I always do," Kikyo said.

"Fine," Sesshomaru said. "Thanks Sesshy you're the best. I love you!" Kikyo said as she hugged him.

"She loves him…and they are going to sleep in the same room…then what about me…where will I go?" Kagura thought.

Kikyo then leaned in and kissed him. Kagura's eyes widened. Kagura slowly backed away. "Kikyo what do you think you're doing?" Sesshomaru asked as she got off of him. "Come on Sesshy. It's not like we haven't done it before," Kikyo said.

"Kikyo things are different now," Sesshomaru said. "How? What is different now?" Kikyo said. "Kagura is what's different," Sesshomaru said. "Her? Come on now Sesshy. You can't honestly tell me you've fallen for her? I mean come on; a girl like her only brings trouble. You shouldn't hang around people like her," Kikyo said.

"Who I choose to associate with has nothing to do with you Kikyo. And if you even try to harm her in any way I'll make you regret the day you ever met me," Sesshomaru said.

"Like I'd even touch her," Kikyo said. "Good, I'll get your stuff then," Sesshomaru said as he left.

"That doesn't mean I won't do anything to you though," Kikyo thought. Kagura was outside sitting on a bench. "She kissed him…no Kagura don't worry about it. It was only a kiss nothing else. I shouldn't worry about it," Kagura told herself. Kikyo walked over to her.

"So this is where you were hiding. I guess I never properly introduced myself before. I am Kikyo, Sesshy's childhood friend. I've known him since we were little," Kikyo said.

"Great, is that all?" Kagura asked.

"Actually, no, I just thought you should know that I'm not going to just sit and watch someone like you steal Sesshy's heart," Kikyo said.

"So you see me as a threat?" Kagura asked.

Kikyo stepped back. "What…are you talking about? I just don't want him to be around girls like you. I have to protect him from people like you," Kikyo said. "Is that it now?" Kagura said. "Why you!" Kikyo said as she started to get mad. "What is it now?" Kagura asked.

Kikyo just turned around and marched back inside. Kagome walked up to her.

"Sooo that's Kikyo," Kagome said. "You know her?" Kagura asked as she looked at her. "No, the day I took you home Inuyasha told me about her. Apparently they've been friends since kindergarten. She developed feelings for him but Sesshomaru saw her as only a friend. Years later she started going to America. Now she comes back every now and then to get in his pants I guess," Kagome said.

"That's nice," Kagura said. "Hey, what's wrong?" Kagome asked. "Shouldn't you be at some festival?" Kagura asked. "I forgot something. So what's got you down?" Kagura asked. "The thing is…" Kagura said as she told her the whole story. "Oh, well why don't you try and talk to him now?" Kagome said.

"I doubt he wants to hear what I have to say," Kagura said. "You'll never know unless you try," Kagome said. "Fine," Kagura said as she got up.

Kikyo walked over to Sesshomaru and held him. "Sesshy I want you really badly," Kikyo said. "Once that bitch sees us together she'll know her place in his heart. Sesshy only has room in his heart for me and only me," Kikyo thought as she smirked.

"Kikyo you know I can't do that with you," Sesshomaru said. "Who are you trying to fool Sesshy? I know you want me to. I can tell," Kikyo said as she moved her hand in between his legs.

"Kikyo stop this. You know things aren't the same as they were when you last came to see me," Sesshomaru said. Kikyo undid his belt and pulled down his pants. "Really?" Kikyo said. Sesshomaru turned around and looked at her. She then pushed him on the bed and jumped on him. "Tonight I'll prove to you that you will always want me. No matter what you say," Kikyo said.

Kagura and Kagome walked up to his room. "You ok?" Kagome asked. "Yeah," Kagura said.

Kagome opened his door. They both froze when they saw Kikyo on top of Sesshomaru. They heard moaning. Kagura looked away and walked off. "Kagura!" Kagome shouted.

When Sesshomaru heard her name he realized what was happening. "Kagura," Sesshomaru said. "Ahh Sesshomaru this feels so good," Kikyo said. Kagome ran after Kagura. Sesshomaru pushed Kikyo off of him.

**Dun Dun Dun. Just when things seems to be getting better between them. What a shame. Anyways next chapter: I'm sorry**

**till then. Oh yea don't forget to leave a review plz and thx.**


	17. I'm sorry

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy! **

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Breaking free**

**Chapter 16-I'm Sorry**

**Last time-**

"_Sooo that's Kikyo," Kagome said. "You know her?" Kagura asked as she looked at her. "No, the day I took you home Inuyasha told me about her. Apparently they've been friends since kindergarten. She developed feelings for him but Sesshomaru saw her as only a friend. Years later she started going to America. Now she comes back every now and then to get in his pants I guess," Kagome said. _

"_That's nice," Kagura said. "Hey, what's wrong?" Kagome asked. "Shouldn't you be at some festival?" Kagura asked. "I forgot something. So what's got you down?" Kagura asked. "The thing is…" Kagura said as she told her the whole story. "Oh, well why don't you try and talk to him now?" Kagome said._

"_I doubt he wants to hear what I have to say," Kagura said. "You'll never know unless you try," Kagome said. "Fine," Kagura said as she got up._

_Kikyo walked over to Sesshomaru and held him. "Sesshy I want you really badly," Kikyo said. "Once that bitch sees us together she'll know her place in his heart. Sesshy only has room in his heart for me and only me," Kikyo thought as she smirked._

"_Kikyo you know I can't do that with you," Sesshomaru said. "Who are you trying to fool Sesshy? I know you want me to. I can tell," Kikyo said as she moved her hand in between his legs. _

"_Kikyo stop this. You know things aren't the same as they were when you last came to see me," Sesshomaru said. Kikyo undid his belt and pulled down his pants. "Really?" Kikyo said. Sesshomaru turned around and looked at her. She then pushed him on the bed and jumped on him. "Tonight I'll prove to you that you will always want me. No matter what you say," Kikyo said. _

_Kagura and Kagome walked up to his room. "You ok?" Kagome asked. "Yeah," Kagura said. _

_Kagome opened his door. They both froze when they saw Kikyo on top of Sesshomaru. They heard moaning. Kagura looked away and walked off. "Kagura!" Kagome shouted. _

_When Sesshomaru heard her name he realized what was happening. "Kagura," Sesshomaru said. "Ahh Sesshomaru this feels so good," Kikyo said. Kagome ran after Kagura. Sesshomaru pushed Kikyo off of him._

**Now-**

"Kikyo what is your problem!" Sesshomaru shouted as he got up and put his pants on. "Why are you yelling at me? You act as if this is our first time doing something like this. What's the problem?" Kikyo asked as she got up.

"Kagura saw us together that is the problem," Sesshomaru said. "So, she was going to find out about us sooner or later," Kikyo said.

"Us? What us? Kikyo there was never an us and there never will be an us. You've changed so much Kikyo. You didn't use to be like this. If this is how you're going to be then I don't want to have anything to do with you. Now get out of my face and don't come back. If you do, don't expect me to help you in any way," Sesshomaru said.

"You're joking right? You really wouldn't just kick me out of you life?" Kikyo asked. "Leave," Sesshomaru said. "Don't do this Sesshy, listen I'm sorry," Kikyo said. "I'm tired of you always causing trouble. You went to far this time Kikyo. You knew about her and me yet you still did this," Sesshomaru said.

"So this is my entire fault? Look at you. All you did was tell me to stop. I know you know me well enough that just telling me to stop won't make me. But when I got on top of you, you did nothing at all. So don't you dare blame all this on me!" Kikyo shouted.

Sesshomaru looked at her. "Get out now!" Sesshomaru said. Kikyo looked at the angry look on his face. "I'm sorry Sesshomaru please don't be mad at me. I just don't want to lose you. Please don't do this. I'm begging you," Kikyo said.

Sesshomaru turned around and left the room. She walked down the hall and saw Kagura and Kagome talking. "Are you sure you're ok?" Kagome said. "I'm fine really Kagome. It's not like we're married or something. It just like you said before they do this all the time right?" Kagura said as she smiled.

"Kagura…" Sesshomaru said under his breath. "Kagura please don't do this to your self. It's ok to be mad," Kagome said. "I'm not mad ok, now I'm going to go take me shower then go to sleep," Kagura said as she turned around.

"Kagura," Kagome said. "I'm right here if you need anyone to talk to ok?" Kagome said. "Thanks but I'm fine," Kagura said as she walked into the bathroom.

Kagome turned around and saw Sesshomaru. "Kagura might not be mad but I am! Who do you think you are?! Just because you're rich and handsome doesn't give you the right to just go around hurting others!" Kagome shouted.

Kagura opened the door.

"And don't try to blame this on Kikyo. The only person at fault here is you! People like you are the worst you should just go burn in…" Kagome said but Kagura stopped her. "Gees Kagome I come out to get a towel and I hear you screaming your lungs out. You don't need to yell at him. He didn't do anything wrong. We just walked in at the wrong time. We probably should have knocked to. Anyways shouldn't you be getting back to the others? They're all probably worried about you," Kagura said. "Kagura…ok then. I'll see you in the morning then," Kagome said as she hugged Kagura.

"See ya," Kagura said as she smiled.

_**Stop smiling your not ok **_

"And I'll be just fine so have some fun ok?" Kagura said as she let go of Kagome.

_**Liar**_

"Well ok, bye" Kagome said as she left. Kagura turned around and opened a closet full of towels. She grabbed a towel and shut the door. "Kagura," Sesshomaru said. "Yes?" Kagura asked as she looked away from him.

The phone soon rang. "You should probably get that. It might be important. I'm going to go take a nice hot shower now," Kagura said as she walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

Later that night Kagura lay in her bed. She tried going to sleep but couldn't. She was in the bed awake all night long.

Sesshomaru got up the next morning and walked into Kagura's room. He noticed a note on the bed.

_Morning everyone sorry I missed you all. I went to work early. See you all tonight._

_Kagura_

Sesshomaru crumpled up the note. He threw it on the ground and left the house and made his way to the coffee house. As he got out the car Miroku walked up to him. "Sorry you're not welcome here," Miroku said.

"Says who?" Sesshomaru asked. "Says me the owner of this place," Miroku said. Kagura ran up to him. "You don't need to do that to a customer Miroku. Everything is fine. I'll have your coffee in a minute," Kagura said as she smiled.

_**Get rid of that fake smile why can't he just give me space**_

Kagura walked back inside and made her way to the back. Sesshomaru took a seat. Miroku walked over to Kagura. "If you have any problems with him just let me know. I'll get rid of him," Miroku said.

"That's ok he can stay, he is still a customer you know," Kagura said.

_**He can't stay here**_

Miroku walked back into his office. Kagura then brought him his coffee and muffin. "Anything else?" Kagura asked as she smiled.

FB:

Kagura walked over to him. She smiled. "Here you go," Kagura said. "Took you long enough, stop smiling you don't look cute," Sesshomaru said.

EOFB

"Stop smiling you don't look cute…" Sesshomaru said under his breath. "Excuse me?" Kagura said. "Nothing," Sesshomaru said. "Will that be all?" Kagura asked. "Yeah," Sesshomaru said.

"Ok then," Kagura said as she turned around. "Wait," Sesshomaru said as he grabbed her arm.

_**Don't touch me with the hands you touched her with**_

"What?" Kagura asked. "Can we talk," Sesshomaru said. "Sorry I have more customers I need to wait on," Kagura said. "Your break then?" Sesshomaru said. "The other waitress called in sick so I won't be having a break today," Kagura said.

The bell rang. "Now if you'll excuse me I have other customers to serve," Kagura said. Sesshomaru let go of her arm. She then walked off.

An hour later she walked back over to her. "If all you're going to do is sit then you have to leave," Kagura said.

"Do you want me to leave?" Sesshomaru asked.

_**Yes I do**_

"The rule here is if you are going to be here then you have to order something or leave. So are you going to order something?" Kagura asked. "I'll just have another coffee," Sesshomaru said.

"Coming right up," Kagura said as she walked off. She came back a few minutes later with another coffee. "Sorry for wait. Will that be all?" Kagura asked. "Yeah I guess," Sesshomaru said.

The coffee soon closed. Sesshomaru walked over to Kagura. "Can we talk now?" Sesshomaru said. "Actually I have a few places I need to go," Kagura said as she got her car keys.

"I'll come with you," Sesshomaru said.

_**No just leave me alone**_

"That's ok you should head back. Bye," Kagura said as she got in her car. Her cell phone then rang. She just let it rang. Sesshomaru hung up. Kagura then came home. Kanna ran up to her.

"Hey Kanna look what I got you," Kagura said as she pulled out a new cell phone. "Wow, but I already have one," Kanna said.

"Well this is your new one. Who knows what he's done to your phone that we don't know about. This is just to be safe. Now give me your old one," Kagura said.

"No you can't have it!" Kanna shouted.

Everyone was startled by her sudden out burst. "I mean it's my first phone. It's special so is it ok if I keep it?" Kanna asked. "Sure, just don't use it anymore ok. Oh I blocked his number so he can't try and contact you in any way," Kagura said.

"Th…thanks," Kanna said. "No problem," Kagura said as she handed her the bag. Kagome and Sango walked over to her. "Hey can we talk to you right quick?" Sango asked.

"Sure," Kagura said as she walked off with them.

Sesshomaru watched them walk off. Inuyasha walked over to him. "Boy you messed up this time," Inuyasha said. "What do you want Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked. "I wouldn't even do something that stupid," Inuyasha said.

"What is it?" Kagura asked. "Kagura we have known you since we were kids. We can tell when you're hurting inside ok? You don't need to act all tough in front off us. If you want to scream then scream. If you want to cry then cry," Sango said.

_**I can't cry. I can't scream. I just can't. It just hurts to much**_

"Guys I understand your worried about me. But I'm fine ok. It's not like we're dating each other anyways. What he does is none of my business," Kagura said. Kagome grabbed Kagura and started to shake her.

"It's not ok! So stop saying it is. No matter how you look at it what he did was wrong. Whether you are dating him or not! He said he loves you right? If he really does than he wouldn't have did that Kagura. Stop pretending to be strong ok! I hate seeing you like this. You hold in all your pain all the time. You never tell me anything. All I want to do is help is that such a bad thing!?" Kagome shouted as tears ran down her face.

"Kagome," Sango said.

Kagome let her go. "Sorry," Kagome said. "It's ok, I deserved that," Kagura said. "No I said too much," Kagome said. "No you didn't Kagome. You said what was on your mind. There is nothing wrong with that. I wish I could do that," Kagura said.

"Kagura you can if you try. You don't need to worry about others all the time. It's ok to be selfish sometimes," Sango said.

"Thanks guys, I just want to be alone right now," Kagura said. "Ok…" Kagome said. "I guess the only one that can help is the one that hurt her," Sango said as she looked at Sesshomaru who was standing near the door.

Sango and Kagome then left. Sesshomaru walked into the room and up to her. "Kagura," Sesshomaru said. Kagura turned around. "Not now," Kagura said. Sesshomaru held Kagura. "I'm sorry Kagura. Please can you forgive me, I didn't mean to hurt you I swear," Sesshomaru said.

"Let go of me!" Kagura shouted as she pushed him away. "Kagura," Sesshomaru said. "I don't want to hear what you have to say! Now leave me alone," Kagura said as she turned her back towards him.

They were both quiet for a bit. Then Sesshomaru spoke. "Kagura please don't do this. What do I have to do to get you to forgive me?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagura didn't say anything though.

Kagura finally spoke.

"Why would you do something like that…you said you loved me right so why?" Kagura asked. "I do love you Kagura…the only person I can blame is myself. I don't want to lose you again," Sesshomaru said.

"When I saw you two together it's like my whole world fell apart. I was so confused. It just hurt a lot," Kagura said as she started to cry.

"I get it. I really do. I'm really sorry," Sesshomaru said.

"Do you really get it Sesshomaru?" Kagura said. "What do you mean?" Sesshomaru asked. "Do you really understand how I'm feeling right now?" Kagura asked. "Of course I do," Sesshomaru said. "Just because you said it doesn't mean you really understand how I feel," Kagura said.

"I guess you're going to have to trust me then," Sesshomaru said. "What if you do it again?" Kagura asked. "I won't I promise. And I always keep my promises," Sesshomaru said.

Kagura turned around and hugged him. "Sesshomaru!" Kagura said.

_**I love you.**_

**Dun dun dun. Well hope u liked it. The ending wasn't as good as I first pictured it to be, but w/e. anyways till next time. **


	18. The Diligent Rin

Here is the next chapter

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy! **

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Breaking free**

**Chapter 17- The Diligent Rin**

**Last time-**

"_Thanks guys, I just want to be alone right now," Kagura said. "Ok…" Kagome said. "I guess the only one that can help is the one that hurt her," Sango said as she looked at Sesshomaru who was standing near the door._

_Sango and Kagome then left. Sesshomaru walked into the room and up to her. "Kagura," Sesshomaru said. Kagura turned around. "Not now," Kagura said. Sesshomaru held Kagura. "I'm sorry Kagura. Please can you forgive me, I didn't mean to hurt you I swear," Sesshomaru said._

"_Let go of me!" Kagura shouted as she pushed him away. "Kagura," Sesshomaru said. "I don't want to hear what you have to say! Now leave me alone," Kagura said as she turned her back towards him. _

_They were both quiet for a bit. Then Sesshomaru spoke. "Kagura please don't do this. What do I have to do to get you to forgive me?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagura didn't say anything though. _

_Kagura finally spoke. _

"_Why would you do something like that…you said you loved me right so why?" Kagura asked. "I do love you Kagura…the only person I can blame is myself. I don't want to lose you again," Sesshomaru said._

"_When I saw you two together it's like my whole world fell apart. I was so confused. It just hurt a lot," Kagura said as she started to cry. _

"_I get it. I really do. I'm really sorry," Sesshomaru said._

"_Do you really get it Sesshomaru?" Kagura said. "What do you mean?" Sesshomaru asked. "Do you really understand how I'm feeling right now?" Kagura asked. "Of course I do," Sesshomaru said. "Just because you said it doesn't mean you really understand how I feel," Kagura said._

"_I guess you're going to have to trust me then," Sesshomaru said. "What if you do it again?" Kagura asked. "I won't I promise. And I always keep my promises," Sesshomaru said. _

_Kagura turned around and hugged him. "Sesshomaru!" Kagura said._

_**I love you.**_

**Now-**

It was a Friday afternoon. Sesshomaru was in his study once again. Kagura and Kagome were sitting on the couch watching some show on T.V. It was sunny and bright outside. Kanna was studying for entrance exams at a near by school.

Kagura had decided that she still needed to get her education while all this was going on. Sesshomaru would help pay for a private school since it was safer than a normal high school. Kagura was a little worried at first about sending her to some private school she had never seen before but she decided to trust Sesshomaru's judgment.

Apparently while growing up Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had attended the same school. Inuyasha was sleeping still for unknown reasons. After a while Kagome just couldn't resist checking to see if he was ok. Kagura stopped her though. "Give him a break Kagome. It's not like he's dead," Kagura said as she flipped the channel again.

"He could be, you never know," Kagome said as she sat back down. "You worry too much," Kagura said. "You would be acting the same way if Sesshomaru was still sleeping," Kagome said.

Kagome had gotten her there. After a while though, Inuyasha finally woke up. As Kagome saw him she quickly stood up and gave him a big hug.

"Whoa Kagome what's with the hug?" Inuyasha asked. "I was just happy to see you finally awake. You've been a sleep for almost forever," Kagome said as she pouted.

"Whose fault is that now? You kept me up most of the night with your laughing," Inuyasha said. "Well sorry if my laughter kept you up. What did you expect when I started watching my favorite comedian on T.V.? He's just so funny," Kagome said.

"Well next time watch your favorite comedian in another room," Inuyasha said. "Fine then I will," Kagome said as she let him go. Kagome walked back over to Kagura and sat down. Kagome stuck her tongue out at Inuyasha.

"Kagome you can be so immature sometimes. You know that?" Kagura asked. "I'm so not immature! Inuyasha do you think I'm immature?" Kagome asked as she looked at him.

"I refuse to answer that. This is between you two not me," Inuyasha said. "Why don't you want to answer? Is it because you do think I'm immature?" Kagome asked. "Well, you can be a little immature sometimes Kagome," Inuyasha said as he rubbed his head.

"Oh really then," Kagome said as she stood up. "Where are you going?" Kagura asked. "I'm going shopping. Since I'm soooo immature," Kagome said as she walked over to the door. "Kagome I said sometimes," Inuyasha said.

As Kagome opened the door she was surprised to see a little girl with long brown hair and brown eyes standing in front of the door. She was wearing a blue dress and had on some sandals. Inuyasha and Kagura walked over to her. "What are you looking at Kagome?" Kagura asked.

"This little girl that's what," Kagome said. "What? Are you selling something?" Inuyasha asked. "Are you lost or something?" Kagome asked as she bent down. Kagura noticed a suitcase behind her.

"Guys I don't think she's lost. She has a suitcase behind her," Kagura said as she pointed to it. "Could she possibly be Sesshomaru's daughter?" Kagome said. "What are you talking about, I'd think I would know if he had a kid," Inuyasha said.

"Well you did say he's been with a lot of women. Maybe he got one of them pregnant and today's the day where he finds out," Kagome said. "Sesshomaru's daughter?" Kagura thought. "Hey watch what you say Kagome," Inuyasha said as she pointed to Kagura.

"Oh, sorry Kagura, Inuyasha is right. There's know way she is his child. I mean look she doesn't even look like him," Kagome said.

"Where is my prince?" she asked. "Your prince? What do you mean?" Kagome asked. "I'm here to see my prince. Take me to him," she said. "Kid no prince lives here," Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru made his way downstairs. "Why are you all standing in front of the door?" Sesshomaru asked as he walked over to them.

"My prince!" she said as she ran up to him and hugged him. Everyone was surprised. "Rin? What are you doing here?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Rin?" Kagura said. "Sesshomaru is this girl's prince?" Kagome said. "Sesshomaru what did you do to her. I mean I knew you liked them young but she's like what 7?" Inuyasha asked.

"She's 6," Sesshomaru said. "Like that's even better," Inuyasha said.

"Prince the queen and king said I get to stay with you for the weekend," Rin said as she smiled. "King and queen?" Kagome said. "Wait, does she mean mom and dad?" Inuyasha asked. "What else would she mean?" Sesshomaru said.

"So I guess that means she's really not his daughter," Kagome said. "Kagome!" Inuyasha said. "What she could have been gees," Kagome said.

Kagura just looked at the two of them. "Well if she's not his daughter and she can't be his sister because I'm sure Inuyasha would have known about her. So who is she exactly?" Kagura wondered.

"What did you do to her to make her think you're some kind of prince? Drug her or something?" Inuyasha asked. "Inuyasha!" Kagome said.

"What? I'm just curious. I'm sure you are to," Inuyasha said. "Well you do have a point," Kagome said. "Prince, who are these peasants?" Rin asked. "Who the hell is she calling a peasant?" Kagura shouted. "Kagura calm down," Sesshomaru said. "I am not about to let some stupid brat insult me like that!" Kagura said.

"Prince that mean old lady is scaring me," Rin said as she tugged on his shirt. "Old lady?! Now she has crossed the line!" Kagura said. "She wouldn't hit a kid would she?" Inuyasha asked. "You do know who you're talking about right? Kagura would hit a disabled person if they made her mad enough," Kagome said.

"Damn right I would," Kagura said. "Kagura you will do no such thing," Sesshomaru said. "What ever," Kagura said as she walked upstairs. "Oh boy, I'll go talk to her," Kagome said as she followed her upstairs.

"So who is this brat again?" Inuyasha asked. "Rin why don't you go pick a room to stay in for the weekend," Sesshomaru said. "Prince I want to stay in your room though," Rin said. "Go put your bag in my room then Rin," Sesshomaru said. "Okay," Rin said as she grabbed her bag then ran upstairs. "Isn't Kagura staying in your room?" Inuyasha asked.

"She'll live, this is only temporary anyways. She'll just have to stay in another room," Sesshomaru said. "So are you going to tell me or what?" Inuyasha asked.

Meanwhile Kagura and Kagome were talking in her room. "How could he just let that little brat insult me like that?" Kagura said. "Kagura you have to remember she's only a kid," Kagome said. "So he still could have said something," Kagura said. "Is it really bothering you that much Kagura?" Kagome said. "Of course it is. I don't even know who this Rin is to him. Not knowing who she is just makes things worse," Kagura said.

"It seems this is becoming a habit. First Kikyo and now Rin, I wonder who'll be next," Kagome said. Kagura looked at her. "Woops did I say that out loud?" Kagome asked.

Later that night.

"Oh I see now. So that's why she calls you prince. I guess it makes since," Inuyasha said. "Why wouldn't it?" Sesshomaru said. "Well it's you for god sake. To think you would save a little girl from being killed by some men who invaded her home and killed her parents. It just doesn't seem like you. Then again you've done a lot of things that don't seem like you lately," Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru was upstairs in his room with Rin. "Good night prince," Rin said as Sesshomaru tucked her in. Kagura then walked into the room. "What's going on?" Kagura asked. "Oh Kagura I forgot to tell you. Rin is sleeping in my bed for the weekend. Your going to have to stay in another room," Sesshomaru. "Just great," Kagura thought. "Is it going to be a problem?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Of course not, why would it be?" Kagura said as she walked towards the door. "Prince will you tell me a bed time story?" Rin asked. "Well I don't want to be a bother to you two," Kagura said as she walked out the door. Sesshomaru followed her out. "Kagura wait, can you at least try and be nice to her. It's only for the weekend," Sesshomaru said.

"Sure, why not," Kagura said. "I'm serious," Sesshomaru said. "What ever," Kagura said as she walked into another bed room. Kagura then got in the bed. "Prince my ass," Kagura said. She soon dozed off.

The next morning Kagome and Kagura were walking downstairs. "Kagura and I are going to do some shopping Inuyasha. We will be back later on," Kagome said. "Watch Kanna for me," Kagura said. "Kagura," Sesshomaru said. "What?" Kagura asked. "You don't need to leave you know," Sesshomaru said. "I'd rather not be around some loud mouth brat. Trust me this is for her sake. I don't want to end up in jail for nearly killing a little girl," Kagura said. Rin then came running down the stairs. She shoved Kagura out the way,

"Take deep breaths Kagura," Kagome said. "Prince I've finished cleaning up. Let's go to the park! Or maybe the beach," Rin said. "How about later Rin," Sesshomaru said. "No it has to be now. I'm only here today and tomorrow. We have to spend as much time as we can together before I have to leave," Rin said.

"I'm to busy today Rin. Why don't you go out with Kagome and Kagura?" Sesshomaru said. "I don't want to be seen with those old hags!" Rin said. "Old hag!" Kagome and Kagura thought.

"You either go with them or you'll have to stay here and be bored," Sesshomaru said. "Fine, you promise to play with me later though right?" Rin asked. "Yes I promise," Sesshomaru said. "Okay!" Rin said. She than ran over to them

"You have to be kidding me," Kagura said. "It can't be helped," Kagome said. They were both sitting on a bench watching Rin play in the sand box. "I say we just leave the brat here," Kagura said. "And have Sesshomaru kill us? No thanks," Kagome said. Rin than ran over to her.

"Old lady I'm hungry. I want some ice cream," Rin said. "I'll go get you some Rin," Kagome said as she stood up. "Don't leave me with this thing!" Kagura said. "I'll be back in a minute Kagura," Kagome said as she walked off. "Could my day get any worse," Kagura said. "It's not like I want to be here with you either!" Rin said.

"You should have just stayed at home instead of ruining my day!" Kagura said. "Like I care!" Rin shouted. "Don't raise your voice to me!" Kagura shouted. "I'll do what ever I want! You can't do a thing to me or I'll tell prince you were mean to me," Rin said as she stuck her tongue out.

"Why you little brat!" Kagura said as she stood up. Rin started running away from her. "Where do you think your going? Kagura asked. "Catch me if you can old lady," Rin said as she ran across the street. Kagura followed her around the corner. Rin suddenly screamed.

Kagura turned around and saw a black car and some men grabbing Rin. "Rin!" Kagura shouted. She ran towards the car but it drove off. "Was that just Rin?" Kagome asked as she ran over to her. "Get in the car now!" Kagura shouted.

They rushed into the car and Kagura quickly drove after the black car. "Should we call Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked. "Of course not, think of what he would to me if he found out someone grabbed Rin and drove off with her," Kagura said. "True," Kagome said.

Kagura drove even faster. "Don't you think your going a little to fast?" Kagome shouted. "No!" Kagura shouted. They followed the car for at least an hour. They found there self at a really tall building. "Where are we?" Kagome asked.

"Hell if I know. Look there's Rin," Kagura pointed out from the window. "I wonder what they want with Rin," Kagome said. "Who cares, we just need to get her back," Kagura said. "Right," Kagome said. "Here's how we are going to do this. You are going to stay in the car and wait for me to bring Rin out of here. Once you see her quickly drive up to her and put her into the car. You will then drive her back to Sesshomaru's place," Kagura said.

"What about you?" Kagome asked. "I can take care of myself. Just get her back to his place no matter what. I'll find my own way back," Kagura said as she got out the car. "Kagura be careful," Kagome said. Kagura then ran into the building. As she noticed a security camera she hid behind a wall.

She noticed a few guys walking around in black suits. "What the hell is this place," Kagura wondered. She then heard some screams. "That must be Rin," Kagura thought. Kagura followed the screams till she found a room.

"Let me go!" Rin shouted. The men had tied her down onto a platform. "You better let me go or else! When my prince finds me you'll regret the day you ever laid a hand on me," Rin said.

"You sure like to talk a lot. Tape her mouth," a guy said. Another guy walked over with duck tape then put it over her mouth. Kagura's phone suddenly rang. "Crap I forgot to turn it off," Kagura said as she searched her bag. "Who's there?" a man shouted.

"Shit," Kagura said. A few minutes later Kagura found herself tied in a chair in the same room as Rin.

"Well look at what we have here," he said as he grabbed her face. Kagura tired to shake his hand off her face. A man then pulled a knife to her neck and pressed it against it a little. "Don't you dare lay a finger on her! Let her go and I promise I will stay," Kagura said.

"Sorry can't don't that. Tape her mouth to," he said. A few minutes soon passed. "Sir it's ready," a man said as he handed him a needle. "Good, I say we start with the older one first," he said as he approached her.

He then injected her with needle. The liquids inside entered her body, Kagura started to feel dizzy.

"Kagura's been in there to long. I better call Sesshomaru." Kagome said as she got out her phone.

Kagura woke up after passing out for the 5th time. She had been injected with different needles five times already.

"Ok let's take a break now," he said as he put the needle down. "Your next little girl," he said as he grinned. He and the others then walked out.

Kagura felt really dizzy but tried to get her hands untied. After struggling for a few minutes she finally got them undone. She then took the tape of her mouth. As she tried to walk over to Rin she suddenly fell. Her whole body was numb.

As she tried to stand up she heard the men coming. She took the tape off of Rin's mouth then untied her. "Rin…hurry…Kagome is waiting for you…outside," Kagura said as she suddenly passed out.

Rin quickly ran out the other door. "Sesshomaru should be here soon. What's taking him so long," Kagome said as she waited outside the door. Sesshomaru's car suddenly appeared. "Took you long enough!" Kagome said as Sesshomaru got out the car.

They then saw Rin running out the door.

"Prince! Prince!" Rin shouted as she ran over to Sesshomaru and hugged her. "I was so scared!" Rin said. "Rin are you ok?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Rin where's Kagura? Did you see her?" Kagome asked. Rin got quiet. "Is she ok at least?" Kagome asked. Rin still didn't say anything. "Rin answer her," Sesshomaru said. "When they caught her they tied her down to a chair….they were putting all these needles in her that were filled with different colors….when they left for a bit she untied herself then untied me. But as she told me to run she fainted…," Rin said as she looked at her.

"Kagura….," Kagome said. "Rin stay here with Kagome," Sesshomaru said. "No don't leave me please!" Rin said as she held onto him. "You'll be safe with Kagome Rin. Stop acting like a baby. Right now I need to get Kagura out of there. Who knows what else they've done to her," Sesshomaru said. Kagome grabbed Rin from him. Sesshomaru then ran into the building. Kagura was once again tied to the chair but had a cut wound around her neck for helping Rin to escape.

As he prepared to inject another needle in her Sesshomaru kicked down the door. All the men pulled out guns but Sesshomaru dodged all of them then knocked them all out. He picked up Kagura who was moaning a little. He stared at her pale face. He quickly got her out the building.

A few hours later Kagura woke up in a hospital bed. She noticed Sesshomaru standing over her. "Sesshomaru where am I?" Kagura asked. "Your at the hospital right now and will be for a couple of days," Sesshomaru said.

"What happened to me?" Kagura asked. "Rin told me everything," Sesshomaru asked. "What are you talking about?" Kagura asked. "I understand Rin can get annoying sometimes but to just yell at her then leave her by herself. Rin could have been killed because of you!" Sesshomaru shouted.

"I…I'm sorry," Kagura said. "Sorry won't cut it. I've packed all your things. I want you out!" Sesshomaru said as he left. A tear rolled down her face.

Rin was watching a funny cartoon on T.V when Sesshomaru came back. Rin quickly got up and ran over to him. "Rin you won't have to worry about Kagura anymore okay. She'll be gone by the next time you come and visit," Sesshomaru said.

"What do you mean she'll be gone?" Kanna asked. "Do you really think I'm going to let her stay here after what she did?" Sesshomaru said. Rin looked down. "What do you mean?" Kanna asked. "Rin was almost killed today because of her," Sesshomaru said.

Kagome was listening to what he was saying. Kagome heard some knocks on the door late at night. "Kagura what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the hospital right now?" Kagome asked. "Sesshomaru….said I have to leave….," Kagura said as she struggled getting into the house.

"Here I'll help you…why do you have to leave though? You didn't do anything wrong. This was all Rin's fault!" Kagome said.

"Kagome don't worry it's….ok. Rin….didn't want Sesshomaru…to be mad….," Kagura said. "This is not ok Kagura. Look at you, you can barely talk or even walk," Kagome said.

"Don't make a big deal out of nothing Kagome, just help me grab my bags and put it in my car," Kagura said. "You are in to condition to drive," Kagome said. Kagome walked her over to the couch. "Wait here," Kagome said. Kagome then ran upstairs.

Kagome barged into Sesshomaru's room. She walked over to him and Rin then turned on the light. "Get up now!" Kagome shouted. "What the hell are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked as he sat up.

"How dumb can you be? Kagura is downstairs right now thinking I'm up here grabbing her things so I can put them in her car. She then plans on driving to her old apartment!" Kagome said. "So?" Sesshomaru said.

"Rin either you tell him what really happened or I will," Kagome shouted. "What are you talking about?" Sesshomaru asked. "Rin!" Kagome shouted. "Ok…the truth is I ran away from Kagura and she tried to catch me then those guys grabbed me. Then she tried to get me out but she ended up getting caught herself. She asked them to let me go and to just keep her but they didn't listen….," Rin said. "Rin…why did you lie to me?" Sesshomaru asked. "I didn't want you to hate me! I knew you would be mad if I told you the truth!" Rin said.

Sesshomaru got out of bed. "Wait don't go," Rin said. "Rin I will talk to you later," Sesshomaru said as he left the room.

Sesshomaru walked downstairs and saw Kagura lying on the couch unconscious. Sesshomaru quickly made his way to her and shook her to wake her up. Kagura opened her eyes a little and moaned as she did.

"Kagura can you hear me?" Sesshomaru asked as he sat her up. Kagura nodded her head a little. "Listen I want to apologize to you," Sesshomaru said. Kagura started to lose consciousness again. Sesshomaru tried to keep her awake though. He then picked her up and carried her upstairs into the bathroom.

Kagura was placed into the bathtub then Sesshomaru turned on the shower causing cold water to spray onto Kagura.

Kagura's eyes shot open as she felt the cold water on her. "What the hell do you think your doing?" Kagura shouted. "I had to keep you awake some way," Sesshomaru said. "So you just put me in the bathtub then spray me with cold water? You could have thought of something else!" Kagura shouted as she started to stand up. As she stood up though her body went numb causing her to fall.

Sesshomaru quickly caught her though. "What…what's wrong with me?" Kagura asked. "You were injected with a lot of different substances. You were suppose to stay in the hospital so they could take a sample of your blood and see exactly what was injected in you," Sesshomaru said.

Kagura suddenly started to cry. "What's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked. "Why…why are you always mean to me! You love me right….then why are you always yelling at me?" Kagura said as she cried.

Sesshomaru was surprised at what she had said. "Kagura…," Sesshomaru said. Kagura suddenly stopped crying. "You piss me off so much you know that! What right do you have to just kick me out! I didn't even do anything. It was all that stupid brat's fault. I tried being nice to her then you go and make her go out with Kagome and I. How stupid can you be?" Kagura shouted.

"Kagura I," Sesshomaru said. "Then you accuse me of doing something I didn't even do! You are the worst," Kagura shouted as she pushed him away from her. Kagura started crying again. "Why would you do something like that to me….I was only trying to be nice to her like you said…and this is what I get for listening to you," Kagura said as she cried.

"Kagura I'm sorry….I shouldn't have just accused you of leaving Rin. You have every right to be mad," Sesshomaru said. "Damn right I do! Saying sorry won't cut it either!" Kagura said as she stood up and got out the bathtub. "Kagura wait you shouldn't be walking," Sesshomaru said.

"I'll do what ever the hell I want to do!" Kagura said. Sesshomaru then grabbed her by the waist. "What do you think your doing? Let me go right now!" Kagura shouted as she tried to break free from his grasp.

"Kagura you need to calm down. I understand you are mad and you have every right to be but please settle down," Sesshomaru said. Kagura stopped struggling. "Good," Sesshomaru said. "You can let me go," Kagura said in a low voice. Sesshomaru did as she said. Kagura then walked out the bathroom. Sesshomaru followed her out. "Where are you going?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Home," Kagura said in a low voice still. "Why?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagura walked in his room. She looked at Rin then walked over to the closet. "Kagura you're not leaving are you?" Kagome asked. Kagura froze for a second. Kagome walked over to Kagura.

"What's wrong Kagura?" Kagome asked. "Kagome? What are you doing here? I thought you went away with your boyfriend," Kagura asked.

"Kagura what are you talking about? I've been back for a while now. Don't you remember?" Kagome said. "Really? So am I in your room right now? I don't remember it looking like this though," Kagura said as she looked around the room.

"Kagura this is Sesshomaru's room. We're staying at his place remember?" Kagome said. "Oh, wait who's Sesshomaru?" Kagura asked. Everyone was shocked when she said that.

**DUN DUN DUN everyone. Sorry this one took a few months tee hee. But don't worry I didn't forget about all you guys **


	19. After effects

Here is the next chapter

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy! **

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Breaking free**

**Chapter 18- After effects**

**Last time-**

_Kagura was placed into the bathtub then Sesshomaru turned on the shower causing cold water to spray onto Kagura._

_Kagura's eyes shot open as she felt the cold water on her. "What the hell do you think your doing?" Kagura shouted. "I had to keep you awake some way," Sesshomaru said. "So you just put me in the bathtub then spray me with cold water? You could have thought of something else!" Kagura shouted as she started to stand up. As she stood up though her body went numb causing her to fall._

_Sesshomaru quickly caught her though. "What…what's wrong with me?" Kagura asked. "You were injected with a lot of different substances. You were suppose to stay in the hospital so they could take a sample of your blood and see exactly what was injected in you," Sesshomaru said. _

_Kagura suddenly started to cry. "What's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked. "Why…why are you always mean to me! You love me right….then why are you always yelling at me?" Kagura said as she cried._

_Sesshomaru was surprised at what she had said. "Kagura…," Sesshomaru said. Kagura suddenly stopped crying. "You piss me off so much you know that! What right do you have to just kick me out! I didn't even do anything. It was all that stupid brat's fault. I tried being nice to her then you go and make her go out with Kagome and I. How stupid can you be?" Kagura shouted. _

"_Kagura I," Sesshomaru said. "Then you accuse me of doing something I didn't even do! You are the worst," Kagura shouted as she pushed him away from her. Kagura started crying again. "Why would you do something like that to me….I was only trying to be nice to her like you said…and this is what I get for listening to you," Kagura said as she cried._

"_Kagura I'm sorry….I shouldn't have just accused you of leaving Rin. You have every right to be mad," Sesshomaru said. "Damn right I do! Saying sorry won't cut it either!" Kagura said as she stood up and got out the bathtub. "Kagura wait you shouldn't be walking," Sesshomaru said. _

"_I'll do what ever the hell I want to do!" Kagura said. Sesshomaru then grabbed her by the waist. "What do you think your doing? Let me go right now!" Kagura shouted as she tried to break free from his grasp._

"_Kagura you need to calm down. I understand you are mad and you have every right to be but please settle down," Sesshomaru said. Kagura stopped struggling. "Good," Sesshomaru said. "You can let me go," Kagura said in a low voice. Sesshomaru did as she said. Kagura then walked out the bathroom. Sesshomaru followed her out. "Where are you going?" Sesshomaru asked. _

"_Home," Kagura said in a low voice still. "Why?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagura walked in his room. She looked at Rin then walked over to the closet. "Kagura you're not leaving are you?" Kagome asked. Kagura froze for a second. Kagome walked over to Kagura. _

"_What's wrong Kagura?" Kagome asked. "Kagome? What are you doing here? I thought you went away with your boyfriend," Kagura asked. _

"_Kagura what are you talking about? I've been back for a while now. Don't you remember?" Kagome said. "Really? So am I in your room right now? I don't remember it looking like this though," Kagura said as she looked around the room. _

"_Kagura this is Sesshomaru's room. We're staying at his place remember?" Kagome said. "Oh, wait who's Sesshomaru?" Kagura asked. Everyone was shocked when she said that._

**Now-**

"Kagura you're just joking right? I mean I would act like I didn't know Inuyasha if he made me mad enough," Kagome said as she stood next to Kagura.

"Inuyasha?" Kagura said.

"He's the guy I ran off with remember?" Kagome said.

"Sure, if you say so Kagome," Kagura said. Sesshomaru then approached Kagura slowly.

"Kagura…we need to take you to a hospital," Sesshomaru said.

"Why?" Kagura said.

"They need to find out what was injected into you," Sesshomaru said.

"I don't know what you're talking about but I ain't going to any hospital sorry. Now who are you again? Wait don't tell me you're Inuyasha," Kagura asked.

"Actually that would be me," Inuyasha said as he appeared.

"Oh, then who are you exactly?" Kagura said.

"What's going on?" Kanna asked as she appeared.

"Oh my gosh Kanna! Is that really you?" Kagura said as she ran over to her.

"Of course," Kanna said.

"It's been years since I last saw you. You've grown so much Kanna. But how did you get away from him?" Kagura asked.

"You're the one who got me out Kagura. Are you feeling okay?" Kanna asked.

"Of course I am!" Kagura said as she smiled and hugged Kanna.

"Kagura you're scaring me," Kanna said.

"Weird for some reason…I feel really sleepy all of a sudden," Kagura said as she passed out on top of Kanna. Sesshomaru quickly picked her up.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked as she helped Kanna.

"I've been worse," Kanna said as she fixed herself. Sesshomaru looked at Kagura. She was really sleeping.

"We better get her back to the hospital before she wakes up," Inuyasha said.

"We all should probably go," Kagome said.

"What about Rin though?" Inuyasha asked.

"She will be coming to," Sesshomaru said as she looked at Rin.

"Ok..," Rin said as she got out of bed.

They all then changed clothes and drove back to the hospital. Kagome and Rin were sitting in the hallway while Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were in Kagura's room. "Old lady can I ask you something?" Rin asked.

"Old lady!" Kagome thought. "Sure…Rin." Kagome said as she tried to force a smile.

"What is Kagura to prince?" Rin asked as she looked down. Kagome looked at Rin.

"From what Inuyasha tells me she hasn't seen Sesshomaru in so long. I guess it surprised her to see someone like Kagura around Sesshomaru. No wonder she's been acting this way since she's been here. She probably just didn't want to share Sesshomaru with anyone. Poor thing, she must adore him so much, I guess I would to if he saved my life as well," Kagome thought. Rin then looked at Kagome. "Well Rin, to put it in simple terms. Every prince needs a princess right?"

"Yes…" Rin said.

"Well, Kagura is that princess," Kagome said as she rubbed Rin's head.

"But…I'm supposed to be his princess. Just like in the story. My parents always told me that one day my prince would come and save me and claim me as his princess. So why is it she's the princess?" Rin asked. Kagome could tell Rin felt really hurt.

"Rin, I'm sure you probably hear this a lot but right now you are two young to understand," Kagome said as she smiled. Rin then stood up.

"You're the one that doesn't understand! Since I've been here all they've done is fight. There has to be some mistake! Someone like her can't be his princess. So she has to be some evil witch who put my prince under a spell. That has to be it I know it! I have to save my prince from her!" Rin shouted. Kagome then stood up and hugged her.

"Rin listen to me. You're right they fight a lot. That's just how they are. But believe it or not Kagura really does love Sesshomaru. She just hasn't really said it to his face yet. I'm sure she will some day hopefully. He's saved her countless times just like today. So in a way you both are in the same boat," Kagome said. Rin then started to cry.

"But I don't want to share my prince with her. I want him all to myself," Rin said.

"Stop being selfish brat!" Inuyasha shouted as he walked over to them. Kagome let her go. "You act as if he's all you got. You should be grateful to Kagura. She saved your damn life!" Inuyasha shouted. Kagome walked over to him.

"Calm down Inuyasha," Kagome said.

"I will not calm down. All she has done is complain since she's been here. She's acting like a spoiled brat!" Inuyasha said. Rin then started crying again. "Cry all you want." Inuyasha then turned around. "Let's go Kagome. We're heading back home."

"What about Kagura?" Kagome asked.

"Sesshomaru said he'll call us when she wakes up. He also wants us to take that brat home as well. So let's go," Inuyasha said as he started walking. He then turned around and noticed Kagome still standing there. Inuyasha then walked back over to her and grabbed her hand. "She'll be ok Kagome. Kagura's a fighter ok," Inuyasha said as smiled.

"Ok…let's go Rin," Kagome said as she walked over to her. Rin just cried though. Inuyasha then walked over to her and picked her up. "Inuyasha what are you doing?"

"Don't worry, its not like I'm hurting her. Now let's go already. I'm tired," Inuyasha said as he walked off. Kagome followed him.

Sesshomaru was in Kagura's room as a doctor took some blood from her arm. After drawing blood he then left. Sesshomaru looked at her face. "Why is it that you always find some kind of trouble? You really are a handful you know that." Sesshomaru said as he stared at her face. Kagura moved around a little in her bed. She then opened her eyes. She blinked a couple of times. "Kagura?" Sesshomaru said. Kagura just kept blinking though. After an hour the doctor walked back in.

"After running some tests we've discovered everything that was injected into her body. Who ever did this to her must have been using her as a test subject," he said as he looked at his clip board.

"How do you know that?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Because everything that was injected in her hasn't even been approved by the government to be used on people. Who knows how many more people are walking around with these drugs in there system," he said.

"Is it really that bad?" Sesshomaru said.

"Yes it is. These drugs badly damage your system. They mess with your blood and brain. If left untreated the damage will become permanent," he said.

"Well you can do something for her right?" Sesshomaru said as he looked down at her. She was still just blinking.

"Yes, we have a way to make any drugs that have just been injected in the last 48 hours expel from the body." The doctor then looked at Kagura. "As you can see the drugs are affecting her brain right now. She isn't in any pain right now though so don't worry. We're having the drug that will expel everything from her system being prepared right now. I will be back in half an hour with it," he said as he walked over to the door.

"Can she still understand what I'm saying?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes, she might not talk but she still be will be able to make some sign of contact that she understands what you are saying." He said.

"Ok," Sesshomaru said. The doctor then left. Sesshomaru got a chair and pulled it up to Kagura's bed. "How many times are we going to end up here?" Kagura blinked again. Sesshomaru then noticed her hand was moving towards his. He then grabbed it and held it tightly. "You're going to be just fine, I promise"

Kagura then shut her eyes again. When she woke up again she saw everyone in her room. "Look she's awake!" Kagome pointed out. Kagura sat up then looked at everyone. She was trying to remember why she was even in the hospital. Once she did her facial expression changed.

"She looks mad," Sango said.

"I thought she always looked that way," Miroku said. Kagura shot him an evil glare. "Just kidding."

"Is that brat here to?" Kagura suddenly asked.

"Oh, Sesshomaru is talking to her right now. I can get him if you want," Kagome said.

"Don't worry about it. So can I get out of this bed now? Am I allowed to leave?" Kagura asked.

"Yeah, the doctor said you could leave when you woke up. You should be perfectly fine." Kagome said.

"Good, I really do hate this place," Kagura said as she got out of bed.

"Yet you end up in here so many times," Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said.

"What's its true," Inuyasha said.

"How are you feeling?" Kagome asked.

"Much better," Kagura said as she walked over to them. "So lets get out of this place already." They all followed her out the room. She stopped when she saw Sesshomaru talking to Rin. When Rin noticed her she walked over to her.

"I'm sorry," Rin said. Sesshomaru walked next to Rin. "If I had just listened to you then none of this would have happened. I hope you can forgive me." Kagura started to rub her head.

"Apology accepted brat. You must be tired let's get you back home," Kagura said as she looked at Sesshomaru.

The next morning Kagura was sitting on the couch by herself. Sesshomaru was walking downstairs when he noticed Kagura sitting by herself. He walked over to then sat down. "Is everything ok?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagura jumped a little when she heard him. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"No it's ok, I guess I was zoning out," Kagura said as she looked at him. "So much stuff happened yesterday."

"Kagura," Sesshomaru said. Kagura shook her head. She then stood up.

"I think I'm going to go take a short walk. Just so I can clear my mind," Kagura said.

"Do you want me to accompany you?" Sesshomaru asked as he also stood up.

"No you should stay here. Rin would probably start to worry if you weren't here when she woke up. Since this is her last day here you should probably spend some time with her. I'm sure she would like that a lot," Kagura said.

"You're right, I'll see you when you come back then," Sesshomaru said. Kagura then left. Inuyasha noticed her leaving then ran after her. Kagura turned and looked at him when he ran next to her.

"Why are you up so early?" Inuyasha asked as he started walking with her.

"I wanted to clear my mind, you?" Kagura asked as she looked at him.

"I don't even know. So, even though I know you hate when people ask you, but how are you feeling?" Inuyasha asked.

"Right now, I'm feeling good. Kagome told me what Rin had said. How she didn't want to share Sesshomaru with me. Honestly speaking, I'm no princess. I'm the exact opposite of one actually. So, I think she's got me beat there," Kagura said as she looked at the sky.

"That brat has some imagination. Do you know why she calls Sesshomaru prince?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, do you?" Kagura asked as she stopped walking. Inuyasha stopped as well and looked at her.

"When Rin was only 4 years old, thieves broke into her house. Sesshomaru was driving by her house. It was a red light so he was looking out his window. That's when he noticed something wasn't right about her house. He drove his car into there driveway then got out. When he got into the house he heard screams. The thieves had already killed Rin's parents and were just about to kill her. Sesshomaru had gotten in front of her and got stabbed. He then picked up Rin and well beat the crap out of the other guys. Rin now lives with our mom and dad. Rin, was 4 when she lost her loved ones, you were 6. In a way you two are almost a like. The big difference between you two though, is that she relies on Sesshomaru and our mom and dad. While you, only rely on yourself. I understand the fact that you don't ever want to see anyone you care about die because of you. That doesn't mean you can't rely on us every now and then. We all care about you Kagura. Especially Sesshomaru, he's done things that he wouldn't even think about before. So, to him you're really important," Inuyasha said as he looked at her.

"You mean he's never been in love before?" Kagura asked.

"Not once," Inuyasha said.

"But I thought he's been with countless women," Kagura said.

"He has, but he never loved any of them. Listen, I'm going to tell you something, but you can't mention it to Sesshomaru okay?" Inuyasha asked.

"Okay, what is it?" Kagura said.

"There is a reason for why Sesshomaru acts the way he does. Sesshomaru and I have different mother. Sesshomaru was only 4 at the time. Our dad was out of town due to work. That night his mom was putting him to bed. Someone suddenly broke into the house though. He came into his room with a gun. He told her to hand Sesshomaru over to him or he would kill her and him. She refused to do what he said though. She quickly picked up Sesshomaru and started running with him, but she ended up tripping and falling. When he had caught up to them he aimed the gun at Sesshomaru then fired it, but his mom quickly got in front of him and ended up getting shot. More than once, he then left the house. Sesshomaru was left alone with his dead mother for three days. By then dad had finally returned. You should know what happened afterwards. After that incident he closed up his heart to ever one. He and his mom were really close, just like you and your mom were. A year later though dad fell in love with my mom then I was born. Because of that he started to hate dad for being able to move on so quickly. When I was then born he hated him even more and also started to hate me. When he was 16 he left the house to live on his own. The only time he ever came back was when he was dropping Rin off. He doesn't visit them and they don't visit him. Everything he has now he's gotten on his own. He hasn't been able to love since then, or at least till you came a long and slowly started to open his heart up again," Inuyasha said.

"Why are you telling me this?" Kagura asked.

"Because you need to understand that you aren't the only person that had a tough time growing up. I don't know if he's moved on are not though. I'm also telling you this because he's new at loving someone. He's going to make a lot of mistakes, he's going to say the wrong things, and even do the wrong things. You might get really mad at him to a lot. Just remember this, things well get better once he gets use to being in love," Inuyasha said.

"You really care about him don't you?" Kagura asked.

"Honestly, yeah, but you better not tell him I said that," Inuyasha said. Kagura laughed a little.

"Your secret is safe with me, don't worry. Thanks for telling me all this to. Believe it or not, this makes me feel more at ease knowing all this. Then again when I think about what you said, I don't really know much about him, yet he knows almost everything there is to know about me," Kagura said.

"Don't worry so much about it. I remember Kagome was thinking exactly the way you are right now. Don't rush things okay, just let things happen," Inuyasha said.

"Okay, thanks a lot. I can understand why Kagome loves you so much. I just hope one day I can tell Sesshomaru how much I really care for him," Kagura said.

"Don't worry, you'll tell him soon. Like I said before don't rush things. Now how about we head back home? I'm getting really hungry," Inuyasha said. Kagura smiled and nodded her head. They both then headed back home. When they got back Kagura looked for Sesshomaru. He was in his study reading a book.

"I see him in a whole new light now. He's been through just as much as I have. Maybe even more," Kagura thought. Sesshomaru looked at her then stood up.

"I see you're back. How was your walk?" Sesshomaru said.

"I've completely misjudged his character," Kagura thought.

"Is something wrong? Did something happen while you were gone?" Sesshomaru asked as he walked over to me.

"This man loves someone like me. I've always thought about myself and never him," Kagura thought as she looked at him.

"Kagura?" Sesshomaru said. Kagura suddenly embraced Sesshomaru. "Kagura did something happen?" Kagura shook her head.

"I just want to stay like this for a bit. Is that okay with you?" Kagura asked as she looked up at his face.

"Of course it is," Sesshomaru said as he put his arms around her as well.

"I'm just really happy, to have someone like you Sesshomaru," Kagura said as he kissed him.

**Well hope you liked it. Stay tuned for the next one. **


	20. Give me an L!

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy! **

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Breaking free**

**Chapter 19- Give me an L!**

**Last time-**

"Okay, thanks a lot. I can understand why Kagome loves you so much. I just hope one day I can tell Sesshomaru how much I really care for him," Kagura said.

"Don't worry, you'll tell him soon. Like I said before don't rush things. Now how about we head back home? I'm getting really hungry," Inuyasha said. Kagura smiled and nodded her head. They both then headed back home. When they got back Kagura looked for Sesshomaru. He was in his study reading a book.

"I see him in a whole new light now. He's been through just as much as I have. Maybe even more," Kagura thought. Sesshomaru looked at her then stood up.

"I see you're back. How was your walk?" Sesshomaru said.

"I've completely misjudged his character," Kagura thought.

"Is something wrong? Did something happen while you were gone?" Sesshomaru asked as he walked over to her.

"This man loves someone like me. I've always thought about myself and never him," Kagura thought as she looked at him.

"Kagura?" Sesshomaru said. Kagura suddenly embraced Sesshomaru. "Kagura did something happen?" Kagura shook her head.

"I just want to stay like this for a bit. Is that okay with you?" Kagura asked as she looked up at his face.

"Of course it is," Sesshomaru said as he put his arms around her as well.

"I'm just really happy, to have someone like you Sesshomaru," Kagura said as he kissed him.

**Now-**

Sesshomaru was surprised that Kagura had suddenly kissed him. She had never done that before. This made him feel a bit happy. Rin then walked into the room. "Prince!" Rin shouted as she ran up to Kagura and started hitting her. "Prince is mine! Let him go."

Kagura and Sesshomaru then stopped kissing. Once they separated from each other Kagura bent down and looked at Rin with a smile. "Don't worry your highness. You're his one and only princess okay? I won't take your crown away from you," Kagura said as she rubbed his head. Sesshomaru was surprised that she had said that.

"Kagura you're not mad?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Nah, she's only a little kid anyways. If she truly believes you're her prince then what right do I have to take that away from her? I'm going to go get some breakfast. I'll see you guys in a few," Kagura said as she walked past Rin.

"Kagura," Sesshomaru said as he grabbed her arm.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere," Kagura said as she smiled. He then let go of her arm. Kagura then left.

"Prince, is what she said true? That I'm your one and only princess?" Rin asked as she tugged on his shirt. He then turned and looked at her.

"That's right Rin." Later on in the afternoon Rin went home. Kagome and Sango were talking to Kagura in her room.

"Listen Kagura we've been thinking about everything that's happened lately," Sango said as she sat down on Kagome's bed.

"So we planned a little," Kagome said as she smiled.

"What kind of trip?" Kagura asked.

"We are going to a 5 day, 4 night trip to Hiroshima. We're going to the hot springs!" Sango shouted.

"It's going to be Sesshomaru and you, Sango and Miroku, and Inuyasha and I," Kagome said.

"And how are we going to be paying for this Kagome?" Kagura asked as she looked at her.

"Simple, I have a friend, who knows a friend that has a cousin that has a son that works at the place we'll be staying at. So everything is totally free. Even the flight there is free. We are also going to have our own chauffeur," Kagome said as she smiled some more.

"That's great Kagome, but you forgot one person," Kagura said.

"Who?" Kagome asked.

"Kanna, we can't leave her by herself," Kagura said.

"Doesn't she start school tomorrow?" Sango said.

"You're right, I forgot she passed the exams," Kagura said.

"See, the trip isn't till Thursday. So we drop her off tomorrow, spend Wednesday packing, and then leave for the airport in the afternoon on Thursday." Kagome said excitedly.

"Wow you really thought this out," Kagura said.

"She had some help. And this is the perfect time to further our relationships. If you know what I mean," Sango said as she stood up and walked over to them.

"But, I'm not in a relationship yet," Kagura said.

"After this trip you will be," Sango said as she looked at her.

"Do you think he will agree to coming?" Kagura asked.

"Of course, why wouldn't he," Kagome said.

"Ok, I'll give it a shot," Kagura said.

"Absolutely not," Sesshomaru said as she told him what Kagome's plan was.

"Why don't you want to go?" Kagura asked.

"I don't have time for things like that," Sesshomaru said.

"Fine then, but remember you said it," Kagura said as she walked away from him. Kagura, Kagome, and Sango were talking outside on the porch.

"Did he really say that?" Kagome said.

"Yeah, I guess you all can go and I'll just stay here," Kagura said as she sighed.

"That's not possible; it's a trip for exactly 6 people. If you don't go then none of us can go" Sango said.

"Why don't I go then?" Hojo said as he suddenly appeared. "I just happen to be walking by and over hear your little problem. So why don't I be the sixth wheel?" Hojo said.

"Of course…" Kagura started to say.

"You can come," Kagome said as she finished her sentence.

"Wait what?" Kagura said as she looked at Kagome. She pulled Kagura over to the side.

"Listen, just let him come along. Once Sesshomaru hears about this he'll get jealous and come rushing to you bringing you closer. Causing him to ask you to be his girlfriend," Kagome said.

"I don't like this idea Kagome," Kagura said.

"Don't worry, this plan can't possible go wrong," Kagome said.

"Kagome," Kagura said.

"Just trust me," Kagome said.

"Fine," Kagura said. They both then turned and looked at him.

"Fine you can come Hojo, but you better not even think of trying anything. I'm serious, one slip up and you'll be on the next flight back here," Kagura said in a serious voice.

"So Kagome tells me you're not coming along," Inuyasha said as he walked into the study.

"I'm not; it's just a waist of my time. I have more important things to do," Sesshomaru said.

"She invited that Hojo in your place," Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru stopped reading his book then looked at him. "I see that got your attention," Inuyasha said. Kagura then walked over to them.

"Sesshomaru I need to talk to you," Kagura said.

"That you invited Hojo to come along with you? Is that how it's going to be now, I say no so you run to Hojo!" Sesshomaru said as he put down his book and stood up.

"What the hell are you talking about? I didn't run to him!" Kagura said.

"From where I'm standing you did. So go have a fun time then with him," Sesshomaru said as he walked past her then stopped.

"You're a really big idiot you know that! I came to tell you that Kagome, not me, invited him along because 6 people have to go. I don't want him coming but if he doesn't then no one can go! So next time before you accuse me of doing something why don't you ask! And I really was starting to think that I've misjudged your character. But now I see that you're still the same jackass you were when I first met you! I'm going to go with everyone and I will have fun a lot of fun with Hojo! Bye!" Kagura shouted as she walked past him.

"You really suck at these kinds of things you know. The reason she wanted you to come in the first place was because she wanted to be able to spend some time with you alone. But you've ruined that," Inuyasha said, he then left.

"Kagura what's wrong?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru had heard her say Kagura's name and decided to ease drop.

"I told you I didn't want to do this Kagome. Now he's mad at me. All I wanted was to finally get to have some fun with him. I guess I was asking for to much though," Kagura said.

"I'm so sorry Kagura. I shouldn't have invited him anyways. If you want I can let him know everything was my idea," Kagome said.

"No thanks, it's pointless anyways. From what I see, we're never going to get anywhere. I'm going to help Kanna pack her things, "Kagura said as she got up and left. Sesshomaru moved so he wouldn't be seen. Kagome then walked out the room and saw him.

"Sesshomaru I need to talk to you. Listen, about Hojo coming on the trip. Please don't be mad at her. It was my fault, I came up with this whole plan to try and make you jealous so you two could further your relationship. She disagreed and said no to it but I kept bugging her till she finally agreed. But once she did she told Hojo that if he were to try one thing then he'd have to come back. But now I've only made things worse. Now she thinks that you guys are never going to get anywhere," Kagome said.

"What do you suggest I do then?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Isn't that obvious?" Kagome asked. He didn't say anything. "You have to be kidding me. Ok, here's what you need to do. Kagura really believes making an effort is pointless right now. So you need to show her that she's wrong," Kagura said.

"How do I do that then?" Sesshomaru asked as he became more interested in what she was saying.

"You need to make you're move. Let her spend two days without you. She'll probably get lonely and start to miss you. She also is probably going to attempt to call you but not do it in the end. So on the third night you surprise her by being in her room when she comes back. Then take her out on a romantic date and declare your love for her," Kagome said with a big smile on her face.

"I've already told her I love her," Sesshomaru said.

"Telling a girl you love her once isn't good enough. She might think it was a one time thing only. Kind of like a one night stand. And you don't want that. If Kagura starts to think that you aren't going to put forth the effort to make this non relationship having work then she won't either," Kagome said. Sesshomaru didn't say anything. "Listen I know Kagura is a tough girl to handle, but at the rate things are going she'll just give up on you. Hojo might then some how win her over. You decide what you want to do. We leave Thursday. I'll leave the name of the place we'll be staying at," Kagome said as she walked away from him.

Kagura was helping Kanna finish packing. Once that was done her phone rang. "Hello?" Kagura said. She heard breathing on a phone. "Hello who is this?" The person then hung up. "That was weird," Kagura though. The next morning Kagura was dropping Kanna off at school.

"Behave yourself Kanna, if you need me I'm only a call away," Kagura said.

"Don't worry I'll be fine. I can take care of myself," Kanna said. Kagura then hugged her.

"Oh I know Kanna. I'll miss you though. It seems just like yesterday I finally got you back. Now you're leaving me," Kagura said.

"It's only school Kagura. You better not start crying," Kanna said as she held Kagura tightly.

"Same for you," Kagura said as she smiled. They then let go of each other. "Try not to study too hard. When I come back to visit you I better meet a lot of your new friends," Kagura said.

"Ok, I'll make more friends then you have," Kanna said.

"Good," Kagura said. A loud bell could soon be heard. "You better get going," Kagura said.

"Right, bye Kagura, have fun at your trip. I hope things get better between Sesshomaru and you," Kanna said. She then picked up her bags then started walking towards the gate.

"Yeah me to," Kagura thought. She waved one more time as Kanna took one last look at her. The gate then closed. Kagura got in her car and drove back home. When she got back Kagome walked over to her.

"How did it go?" Kagome asked.

"It was tough seeing her leave. She'll be fine though. I know she can handle herself," Kagura said.

"That's good; I was just about to meet up with Sango. Want to come?" Kagome asked.

"Actually I'm pretty tired. I'm going to go take a nap, but tell her I said hi," Kagura said.

"Are you feeling okay?" Kagome said.

"Yeah, I'm just tired that's all. I'll see you later then maybe we can do something," Kagura said.

"Well if you say so, hope you have a good nap. See ya," Kagome said as she left. Kagura walked upstairs and laid on her bed. After a while she dozed off. Sesshomaru walked in then saw her sleeping. He walked over to her. When he looked at her he remember what she had said to him.

"_I'm just really happy, to have someone like you Sesshomaru," Kagura said as he kissed him._

"_No thanks, it's pointless anyways. From what I see, we're never going to get anywhere. I'm going to help Kanna pack her things. "_

He then touched her face a little. As he did she moved around. "I'm sorry; don't give up on me yet." Sesshomaru said. When Kagura opened her eyes he was gone.

"Did I just imagine that?" Kagura wondered as she sat up.

**DUN DUN DUN. There goes that chapter. I hoped u liked it. **

**Next time on Breaking Free**:

**Chapter 20- Give me an O**

"**We're leaving now Sesshomaru!" Kagura shouted as she looked around for him.**

"**Kagura lets go!" Kagome shouted.**

"**He can't even see me off. I'm coming," Kagura said as she turned around disappointed at the fact that he didn't even say good bye. As the door shut Sesshomaru walked down the stairs.**

"**Soon Kagura, soon," Sesshomaru said. **


	21. Give me an O!

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy! **

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Breaking free**

**Chapter 20- Old Memories, give me an O**

**Last time-**

"Good," Kagura said. A loud bell could soon be heard. "You better get going," Kagura said.

"Right, bye Kagura, have fun at your trip. I hope things get better between Sesshomaru and you," Kanna said. She then picked up her bags then started walking towards the gate.

"Yeah me to," Kagura thought. She waved one more time as Kanna took one last look at her. The gate then closed. Kagura got in her car and drove back home. When she got back Kagome walked over to her.

"How did it go?" Kagome asked.

"It was tough seeing her leave. She'll be fine though. I know she can handle herself," Kagura said.

"That's good; I was just about to meet up with Sango. Want to come?" Kagome asked.

"Actually I'm pretty tired. I'm going to go take a nap, but tell her I said hi," Kagura said.

"Are you feeling okay?" Kagome said.

"Yeah, I'm just tired that's all. I'll see you later then maybe we can do something," Kagura said.

"Well if you say so, hope you have a good nap. See ya," Kagome said as she left. Kagura walked upstairs and laid on her bed. After a while she dozed off. Sesshomaru walked in then saw her sleeping. He walked over to her. When he looked at her he remembered what she had said to him.

"_I'm just really happy, to have someone like you Sesshomaru," Kagura said as he kissed him._

"_No thanks, it's pointless anyways. From what I see, we're never going to get anywhere. I'm going to help Kanna pack her things. "_

He then touched her face a little. As he did she moved around. "I'm sorry; don't give up on me yet." Sesshomaru said. When Kagura opened her eyes he was gone.

"Did I just imagine that?" Kagura wondered as she sat up

**Now-**

Kagura got out of bed and walked out her room. She looked for Sesshomaru but didn't see him any where. "I guess I did just imagine that." Kagura then walked back into her room and went back to sleep. She woke up later on in the afternoon and went downstairs into the kitchen to get a bite to eat. She noticed Sesshomaru drinking coffee while looking at some papers. She then remembered the argument they had. She quickly made herself a sandwich while trying not to look at him. He continued on reading his paper though.

While eating she took a few glances. Her phone soon rang. She had just received a text message. Sesshomaru looked at her and became curious what it said when he noticed her shocked facial expression. She put her sandwich down then dialed a number. After taking one last glance at him she got up and left.

"I wonder what that was about." Sesshomaru wondered. He then made a mental note to look into it later. Kagome, Sango, and Kagura were packing their bags that night. Kagome struggled to close hers.

"You don't need that much stuff Kagome," Kagura said as she helped her shut it.

"She's right, you've packed enough clothes to last a month and we're only going to be gone for not even a week," Sango said in agreement.

"I know, but I couldn't figure out which outfits I wanted to bring so every time I had to make a decision I just picked both. Besides I have to look my very best for Inuyasha," Kagome said as she smiled and jumped on her bed.

"This isn't your first time going to Hiroshima right?" Sango asked as she also sat on the bed.

"You're right its not. Hiroshima is a magical place you guys. Inuyasha and I, I don't even know how to explain it. We made so many great memories there. I hope Miroku and you will be able to do the same as well," Kagome said as she looked at Sango. She then started to blush. She then turned her attention to Kagura.

"I already know what you're thinking Kagome and it isn't going to happen. Like I said before I don't care anymore. I'm going there to have fun, that's all, nothing more," Kagura said.

"You'll have Hojo though right?" Sango asked. Sesshomaru was walking by there room but stopped when he heard his name.

"What about him?" Kagura asked as she shut her suitcase as well.

"Don't play dumb Kagura; we both know that you had a crush on Hojo when you were younger. What ever happened to that?" Sango asked.

"That was when we were little kids okay. There's nothing to discuss. I was just starting school and he was the first guy that was nice to me. So of course I'd start to have a crush on him," Kagura said as she looked at a picture of all of them when they were younger on her nightstand.

"So what changed?" Kagome asked. They both stared at her eagerly awaiting her answer. Sesshomaru wanted to know the answer as well.

"Well, as we got older, he changed. I didn't like how he changed though, but I was the only one to really notice it. I think it was because we were so close back then. After a while I just distanced myself from him. I guess that's when he started chasing after me as well," Kagura said as she looked at them.

"What do you mean he changed?" Kagome asked.

"Even if I tried to explain it to you two you probably still understand. I think I'm the only one that will ever know how different he is now," Kagura said as she looked at her feet.

"You guys had some relationship huh?" Sango asked as she stood up.

"Yeah, I guess when I think about it now I kind of miss it, the old days," Kagura said as she smiled at them.

"Wait, so are you saying if Hojo were to ever change back to his old self you would like him again?" Kagome shouted suddenly. Sesshomaru was awaiting her answer. Kagura thought about it.

"No, because he'll never be able to go back to the way he used to be. That part of has disappeared forever. Sometimes I wish I knew why, maybe I would have been able to help him. What's done is done though," Kagura said as she stretched her arms out then yawned a little.

"Hojo is so in love with you though, so you'd never give him a chance at all?" Kagome asked.

Kagura laughed a little. "No for the last time. There is never going to be a Hojo and me."

"Is it because you like Sesshomaru?" Sango asked.

"Like? I thought I did, but I really don't know anymore," Kagura said.

"Did something happen between you two?" Sango asked.

"Oh, that's a whole other story Sango. I promise I'll tell you later, but Kagura looks like she needs some sleep," Kagome said as she pointed at her as she yawned again. Sango nodded in agreement then said ok. Sesshomaru then walked past their room and into his.

"I guess I'll see you guys in the morning then, I am a little tired," Kagura said as she yawned once more. After saying good night she left then walked into her room and laid on her bed. She couldn't go to sleep though so she got up and walked into her bathroom.

As hours passed Kagura just stared at the ceiling, she soon gave up on trying to go to sleep and got up and walked over to her window and opened it. She then stared at the many stars in the night light sky. She smiled a little as she noticed the new moon.

"_Hi my name is Hojo. What's yours?" Hojo asked as he looked at Kagura. Kagura stared at the 4'5 boy in front of her. He then smiled. _

"_My name is Kagura…" She said shyly while blushing as well. _

"_Kagura…that's a really pretty name for you; I really like it," Hojo said as he smiled some more. _

"_Thank you…I like your name to…" Kagura said as she looked down. Hojo then grabbed her hand. She looked at him._

"_We don't want to be late for school now. We should go together," Hojo said as he held her hand tighter. Kagura then nodded her head. They then made their way to school._

"Oh Hojo, what happened to that young boy I fell in love with?" Kagura asked herself.

"_Hey Kagura wait up!" Hojo shouted. Kagura turned around and looked at him. He was taking a quick breath then started talking again. "Listen, a new amusement park just opened. We should go since it's a holiday tomorrow" Hojo said as he showed her a ticket._

"_Really, sounds like fun!" Kagura said as she smiled. _

"_Great I'll meet you at the fountain at 11 in the morning okay?" Hojo said as he handed her a ticket._

"_Kay," Kagura said as she took it. _

"When he showed up he had this whole new presence about him. I didn't like it at all," Kagura thought.

"_Sorry I'm late Kagura," Hojo said as he rubbed his head. Kagura turned and looked at him strangely. "Is something wrong?" Kagura then shook her head. "Well let's get going then." Hojo then grabbed her hand. Kagura took it back. "Kagura?"_

"_You don't need to hold my hand." Kagura said._

"_Oh, okay," Hojo said as he walked ahead. Kagura followed_.

"I wish I could remember why I thought he seemed differently." Kagura told herself.

"Maybe its better if you don't remember," Sesshomaru said as he approached her startled her as well. Kagura turned around and looked at him. "Why bother trying to think about the past anyways."

"Sesshomaru…what are you talking about?" Kagura asked as he got closer. He then cornered her.

"Why waist your time thinking about some other guy? He doesn't mean anything to you right?" Sesshomaru asked in serious way.

"Could he be…jealous maybe?" Kagura thought. "Back then he was important to me." Sesshomaru looked surprised by her answer. He then backed away.

"But he isn't now," Sesshomaru said.

"I don't need to discuss my relationship with Hojo to you. That is none of your business at all!" Kagura said as she pushed him away some more. Sesshomaru didn't say anything. Kagura's phone then rang. She walked over to the nightstand to pick it up, but Sesshomaru got to it first then hit the busy button. Kagura quickly snatched it back from him. "Why did you do that? That could have been someone important!"

"They can call back later. We are still talking." Sesshomaru said rudely.

"What is your problem? One, we are not still talking and two and why are you even here now? After all you "Have more important things to do." So go do those things!" Kagura said as she walked around him. Sesshomaru then remembered him saying that to her earlier on. Sesshomaru then grabbed her and turned her around. He forced a kiss on her lips. Kagura's eyes widened. She then pushed him away. "What are you doing! I'm not someone you can just mess around with okay. Stop playing with my feelings!" Kagura shouted trying to keep her tears from falling.

"I'm not playing with your feelings." Sesshomaru said as he stared into her eyes.

"Why is it then that I find that so hard to believe?" Kagura then turned around and walked over to the door.

The next morning soon came.

"I guess I should at least tell him bye…" Kagura thought. "We're leaving now Sesshomaru!" Kagura shouted as she looked around for him.

"Kagura lets go!" Kagome shouted.

Kagura then sighed," He can't even see me off. Maybe it was because of last night. I'm coming!" Kagura said as she turned around disappointed at the fact that he didn't even say good bye. "It's not like it really matters to me if does or doesn't" Kagura thought as the door shut. Sesshomaru walked down the stairs.

"Soon Kagura, soon," Sesshomaru said**. **

Yay it's finally done. Hoped you like it.

**Next time on breaking free:**

**Chapter 21- Give me a V**

**"Hiroshima is such a beautiful place," Sango said as she held on to Miroku's arm. **

"**I agree Sango, we have to do some sight seeing, just you and I" Miroku said as he smiled at her making Sango blush.**

"**Sounds like a plan. What are you guys going to do?" Sango asked as she looked at Kagura, Kagome, and Inuyasha. **

"**Well Kagura and I are going to do some shopping then Inuyasha and I are going out to eat. You all should come with us," Kagome said as she smiled.**

"**That's a great idea. I heard the food here is great," Sango said. She then looked at Kagura. "What do you think about the plan?" Sango asked.**

"**I think after the shopping I'll just stay here with Hojo I guess," Kagura said.**

"**Aww, but I really wanted you to come with all of us," Kagome said. **

"**Maybe tomorrow," Kagura said as she looked at Kagome. **


End file.
